Why Me
by Lil MizZ GiN
Summary: This Story is a bout a young lady Tiyanna and her life full of drama. Will the trouble for her cease once she starts attending Degrassi?or will they get worst?
1. Get To Know Tiyanna

**A Degrassi FanFic**

**Titled:"Why Me?"**

**Chapter 1: "Get To Know Tiyanna"**

**Tiyanna Shaun'Treace Moore laid on her bed happy that she moved to Toronto. Listening to The Game's "300 bars" she felt like The Game. If people don't want to accept you, they just don't want you. You don't have to try so hard to fit in. And that was something Tiyanna was doing while staying in Scarborough. Regardless of her family's situation she wanted to hang out with the little preppy slightly wealthy popular girls. But now she realized that she isn't like them, and she should be herself. It doesn't take rap music to figure that out but at least it feels good to know that a rapper that she loves is going through something that she's going through.**

**Tiyanna's parents are divorced, and her father is a so called "player" and pretty much a slob. So her mother has custody of her and her little sister Chanell. Tiyanna felt at peace, she was just by herself. Just her and her music, she had time to think and have no duties to fulfill. Maybe it was because her mother and grandmother weren't home. Tiyanna stayed with her mother and her grandmother and it was hell. They barely had happy moments. Some people would swear up and down that Tiyanna's grandmother hated her. The old woman would constantly put Tiyanna to work, lie on her, punish her for the littlest things, and just make her life a living hell.**

**So the moments when her mother and grandmother aren't home, Tiyanna has a good time. Listening to her music, reading, or sleeping is what she basically did during her time alone. Getting up off her bed, Tiyanna popped in a CD that she just burned. It just consisted of her favorite songs. Soon as her finger pressed "play" Jody Breeze' voice was as loud as ever. While his hit "Stackin paper" was being played, Tiyanna started rapping along with Jody and Slim Thug. Looking in her 6 foot tall mirror, Tiyanna started playing with her hair. This just made her remember, to call her best friend Laura to do her hair. But she had to make sure her mother wasn't in a bad mood and that her grandma was out of sight. It was just something about her grandmother's presence that made things horrible.**

**Shaking her butt to Fabolous' "Girls", it was just something about that song that she loved. Looking mostly at her face, Tiyanna saw that she had a pimple on her chin. "Damnit, I thought this wouldn't happen to me". But she should have figured that it was bound to happen. Every teen gets it at least once in they're life. Looking through her dark brown eyes, Tiyanna saw a rubber band sitting on her dresser. Taking the rubber band, and putting her dark brown shoulder length hair in a ponytail, she grabbed her headphones and plugged them into her radio. She definitely didn't want her grandmother or her mother yelling at her about blasting music in the house that she didn't own.**

**It wasn't that Tiyanna wasn't properly fed. It also wasn't that she was just this bummy little Cinderella type of girl. Tiyanna Moore was clean, she was properly fed, and she had nice clothes and nice things. The only problem was how she was at times treated. Her mother wasn't the problem. It was just that her mother listened to every little word that came out of Tiyanna's grandmother's mouth. This was something that got very frustrating. Tiyanna just knew that she should keep to herself in the house, and be about her school work. The half Trinidadian female laid on there on the floor wondering how her new school was going to be like. She had been inside and couldn't wait to go. School would be starting in 2 days and she was so excited. Listening to Ciara's hit single "Oh", Tiyanna was fantasizing about her new school and the kind of characters that were in it.**

**But every school was basically the same. You had everybody in a little clique, and the outcasts, and the mean teachers. Tiyanna hoped she didn't get any mean teachers but if she did it didn't matter. She could put up with mean people. But Tiyanna had been in the school, and she really loved how it was decorated. She enjoyed the atmosphere, and the principal seemed to be pretty cool. She couldn't wait to start school. Tiyanna was one of those kids who actually liked school. She put her focus on her education, and it was a place to be for 7 hours and be away from her mother and G-ma.**

**Lost in thought about her new school, Tiyanna didn't even hear the door open. All she did was feel her headphones being snatched off her head. She just felt fear and she knew it was her mother. Her G-Ma would have just pushed her or kicked her, something of that sort. But what Tiyanna didn't know was what in the hell she did, or supposedly did this time. Her mother violently grabbed her right arm and tightly gripped it while leading her down stairs. As they entered the kitchen, Tiyanna saw the breakfast dishes in the sink. She then looked at the clock on the stove. It read 4:35 P.M. Tiyanna woke up at around 1:00 P.M, she brushed her teeth, took a shower, read some chapters of the book "Larceny" by Jason Poole, and then listened to her music. She hadn't stepped foot downstairs. So how in the hell would she know the dishes needed to be washed?**

"**So, Grandma Mary tells you to wash the dishes before we go to your Auntie Kim's house and you just lay around this house doing nothing." While her mother ran her mouth, Tiyanna got a sponge and some soap and let the water run. She then proceeded to wash the dishes when her mother pulled her by the ear. "So why the hell didn't you wash those dishes, and look at me when I'm talking to you little girl!" Tiyanna was started to get frustrated but she didn't let her features show it. Instead she did as she was told, and looked her mother straight in her angry light brown eyes. She decided to answer the question. "I haven't been downstairs all day, and she never told me to wash the dishes. I was asleep and didn't get up till around 1 o'clock ma" Tiyanna stated calmly while looking at her mother dead in her eyes.**

"**Do you expect me to believe that bullshit, and you tryna call yo own G-ma a liar?" Tiyanna's mother replied as if she was about to hit her. "I'm not saying that, I'm just saying maybe she doesn't remember, and I didn't eat with these dishes and I wasn't even awoke…how would I know?" Tiyanna said wanting her mother to just shut up and leave her alone. So her grandmother lied on her, and her mother had a bad day. That means Tiyanna would have one also. This kind of thing wasn't new. From the way her mother talked to her, to the way her mother handled the situation. Some rage of fury that was in her mother decided to be unleashed. "Are you trying to get smart with me? Do you know who the fuck you are talking to Tiyanna? I brought you into this world; please believe I'll take you out of it. If you don't wanna do any work, I'll send yo ass to live with yo daddy. So you can have a house full of filth. But don't you dare try to refer to your grandmother: MY mother as a liar!" Tiyanna didn't even reply. She just wanted her mother to close her mouth so that she could get done with the dishes.**

**She just looked at her and waited for her to be finished. But her mother took that as intimidation, she felt like Tiyanna didn't fear her. So all the anger from getting a ticket, her being pregnant, and getting divorced was all taken out on her first born; which was Tiyanna. Her mother pinched her cheek and slowly but with aggressiveness in her voice. "Don't fuck around and make me hurt you. You'll be in the cemetery and me in jail." But the grip her mother had on her cheek was a hard one. Because, when her mother pulled away Tiyanna felt a bit of a sting. It didn't take much to figure out that her mother left a scratch on her face. Satisfied, her mother walked away. Shaking her head Tiyanna thought to herself: _Gods going to get you for this ma, he's gonna get you for doing this to me. _**

**While washing the dishes, Tiyanna didn't even think the fact that her father left the house caused this. It was only just 3 months ago that her father left the house, their divorce wasn't final till last week. It was a funny thing that her father still stayed with them while they were going through their divorce. But it took them plenty of months to decide who would leave the house. But the fact of the matter was that her mother treated her the same when her father was in the house, but it wasn't this bad. Her mother talked about getting a divorce since Tiyanna was about 11-years-old, but it was shocking that in the end her father ended up filing for divorce.**

**Tiyanna always thought that her mother truly loved her father. She would always have food on the table when he came home from work, and do his laundry even when they were going through problems. But Tiyanna really didn't even care about that, it wasn't her problem. After washing the dishes she cleaned up the kitchen and headed upstairs. As she walked past her grandma's room, she heard her mother talking; "But ma, I'm pregnant and me and Greg are DIVORCED!"**

"**Hush child, you want one of yo nosy ass kids to hear you, especially Tiyanna she'll run and tell Greg in a flash" Grandma Mary replied. "Now, you are three months pregnant. Why in the hell did you have sex with him, you thought that would let him stay? Giving him a night of freaky sex and you think he'd stay? Yvette you must out yo head…I don't know what to say to you" Grandma Mary added.**

"**I can't abort the baby ma, that's just wrong…I don't know why I had sex with him...I thought that would actually work…" Those were the words Tiyanna heard her mother say before she went on to her room. She didn't want to take a chance and get caught listening in on them. But her father had her mother trapped; she would probably love that man till the day she dies. Her mother, now Yvette Winston, is a beautiful woman. She's 5'6, 145 pounds and has a nice shape, with beautiful light brown eyes. But she was a love blind, pretty abusive person. People would think that she was the nicest woman ever but she was far from it. The only person she was nice to 24/7 was Greg Moore, Tiyanna and Chanell's father. She even had a tattoo that read "Yvette –N- Greg 4Lyfe" on her lower back. But no one really knew what she was like. Ms. Winston looked just like her mother, except Grandma Mary had caramel skin and hazel eyes. Plus Ms. Winston believed everything her mother told her, and would do basically anything to get Greg back. But sometimes her love for him would turn into hate, when she looked at her first born. Tiyanna's eyes were identical to her father's, something that Grandma Mary hated. Tiyanna's G-Ma hated Greg, she felt that he had put Yvette through too much crap. So at times, she'd take her anger out on Tiyanna.**

**But Tiyanna knew none of these things, but if she did it wouldn't mean anything, because it was more than that. Those weren't the only reasons of her mother and G-ma's behaviors. Some kids in Tiyanna's situation would be very depressed, but Tiyanna always believed things happened for a reason, and that god would punish all the people trying to hurt her. Picking up her cell phone, she saw that's he had a message. It was nobody but her boyfriend Derrick. They had been going out for about 5 months and he was glad that she was going to be joining him at Degrassi this year. Derrick had been going to Degrassi since grade 8 and said it was a great school.**

**Tiyanna read the text message and a smile came across her face as she read these words. _Hey boo, I just wanted to tell u dat I love u._ Derrick was a cute brown-skinned boy with brown eyes and a cute smile. She loved his nice wavy hair that he kept in braids or twists. A lot of girls were constantly on Derrick, but Tiyanna didn't care. She wasn't one to want to get in drama. Just when she was getting ready to text him back, she heard her grandma yelling. "Tiyanna, bring yo ass downstairs right now. Haven't you heard me calling yo ass!" Tiyanna decided to reply to him later, and deleted the message. She had to be very careful. The 15-year-old didn't want her mother going through her phone and seeing what her boyfriend had sent her.**

**Before heading downstairs, she looked in the mirror and saw the scratch. That was going to be on her face for a while. "I'm coming G-Ma" Tiyanna said as she rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath; _"Why Me?"_**


	2. It's About To Be a What? GIRLFIGHT!

**A Degrassi FanFic**

**Titled: "Why Me?"**

**Chapter 2:It's About to be a What?... GIRLFIGHT**

**It was now around midnight, and Tiyanna was just lying on her bed. After her G-Ma made her wash all those clothes, after eating, and then washing the dinner dishes Tiyanna was tired. Some wondered why her sister never did any work, maybe it was because 11-year-old light brown eyed Chanell was a suck up, and such an angel in her mother and G-ma's eyes. She didn't have to do any work, and the old phrase "she's only 11". But little would some know that Tiyanna started washing the dishes at the tender age of 8. But she wouldn't complain to her parents, if she thought of complaining, wishing to be someone else…she'd just remember that things happen for a reason. Then, she'd pray to god and ask for guidance. But right now she didn't feel like sitting there and feeling sorry for herself. That's something she was disgusted to do. Instead she went in the bathroom and put some ointment on her scar and put on her PJ's, and went to bed. She just couldn't wait, because she wanted to go to school.**

**It was 6:35 A.M and Tiyanna was just getting out of the shower. Today was the day; she would be away from her grandmother and her mother for 7 hours. Even though her mother was an RN, she had lots of Days off. Those days were spent lying around the house eating, and watching TV. As Tiyanna lotioned up her legs and arms, she put on her towel, and tried to find something to wear. Today was going to be a pretty hot day. So she settled on a blue-jean mini skirt, a pink and blue Cami, and some clear pink flip-flops. After lotioning up the rest of her body, she proceeded to putting on the gold loop earrings that her father bought for her, with her name engraved on them. With a gold bracelet on her arm, and her gold necklace with her name also on it, Tiyanna then put on her clothes.**

**The 15-year-old headed on to her bathroom, and took the scarf off. Her dark brown hair, which was wrapped up over night was then taken down. She flat ironed it a bit, applied some lip gloss to her lips. She didn't try and apply make-up to hide her scratch; it was just going to stay there till it decided to go away. Getting her backpack and her key's she then headed out the door. The school wasn't far from her house, so she arrived there in about 10 minutes since she walked so slowly. Walking into her new school Tiyanna looked around and smiled. She loved the artwork in the school. Walking to the office, Tiyanna wondered who would be the one to show her around. She hoped it wasn't one of those preppy ass rich girls. Opening the door to the Office, she saw a Hispanic girl sitting in a chair playing with her black hair, and obviously trying to catch the eye of some boy that was talking to a bright haired man. Leaning against the door, Tiyanna was finally noticed. "Oh you must be Tiyanna, I'm Manny and I'll be helping you get around and maybe we could become good friends. Nice earrings too," Manny said when she noticed the girl. Well, maybe a lot of people would know her name since she had it on her jewelry, which wasn't such a bad idea. Manny thought that maybe she should try it herself, but it had to be expensive.**

"**Nice to meet you Manny, are we like in the same class or something?" Tiyanna asked her, because she had to meet some of her classmates. "Yeah, actually we are, so let's go to our locker okay?" Manny replied. "Aight" Tiyanna added as she followed Manny to the lockers. As they walked Tiyanna noticed a couple of people looking at her. _Damn, I'm gonna be labeled the "New Girl"_ – she thought. It wasn't something she agreed with, but she would do it anyway just to go to Degrassi. SH was getting annoying. She was there her freshmen year, and 4 weeks into her sophomore year. So she needed to be shown around, but she did miss a week of school, since it took a while for her files to be transferred to Degrassi.**

**Her sister Chanell decided to stay at SM. Scarborough High school and the Middle school were right next to each other. But Chanell decided to stay there because she wanted to be with her so called friends. So she begged and brought out those puppy dog eyes, and her mother let her stay. So, Tiyanna was at Degrassi, knowing nobody but Derrick and just meeting Manny. They finally made it to the lockers and Manny showed Tiyanna her locker. "Here it is locker number 176. Your place for the rest of the year, but I'll be right back, I'm about to get you a lock and then talk to some of my friends for a minute. Are you gonna be okay?" Manny asked. Tiyanna nodded her head yes, in response.**

**Putting her backpack in the locker, she didn't know what to take to class. So she just decided to take a folder filled with paper, and a black pen and a pencil. They had about 15 minutes till class started, and Tiyanna put her magnetic mirror on the door of her locker. Just then she felt a pair of hands place themselves on her waist. She knew it couldn't be anyone but Derrick, or some boy that had her confused with someone else. But as soon as he spoke she knew it was Derrick. His voice and presence just gave her butterflies in her stomach. "Hey Boo, welcome to Degrassi" Derrick said as he started swaying Tiyanna's body from side to side. "Thanks Pa, let me go now..." Tiyanna said adding her little girly giggle at the end.**

**It was always nice to be around Derrick, she didn't get to see him a lot but the little moments they shared were so wonderful in Tiyanna's eyes. Turning her around, Derrick looked at Tiyanna in her eyes. "I wuv you…and you wuv meee" he said in a sing songy voice. Tiyanna just looked at him and smiled. Then he reached closer and they engaged in a long romantic kiss. This happened to be the first time they'd kissed in about a week. But Manny was just about to introduce Emma to Tiyanna when she stopped and saw her kissing Derrick as if they were in a love story movie. Emma was amazed, she had been trying to talk to Derrick for a while now, dropping him some hints but now she guessed things weren't going to work out for her. **

"**Wow, she just got here and already she's picking up cute dudes, I gotta go turn in an article to Liberty for the paper, I'll see ya in class." Emma added, she knew she turned in the article earlier but she just didn't want to see them all starry eyed as if they were in love. Now Emma understood how Manny felt about Craig, because she wanted to get Derrick. It was just something about him that attracted her to him. From his wavy hair, to his diamond earring. It was just things like the way he talked, the things he said and the way he walked. But how far was she willing to go to get what she wanted? But this wasn't going to be like the Manny situation; Emma didn't know Tiyanna so she didn't care about her feelings. _We all get hurt in life _**

**Emma thought. But little did she know how much hurt Tiyanna had felt in her 15 years of living on this earth.**

**Main reason Emma escaped meeting Tiyanna was because she didn't want to meet her and some how become her friend. But they were in the same homeroom, so it they had to see each other one way or another. Walking into the classroom, Emma sat in the back with her notebook just doodling. The teacher was absent so the class just did puzzles or talked quietly. Emma just looked at Manny and Tiyanna conversing like they've been friends for years. Manny was going to be a problem in Emma's plan. If Emma and Manny were friends, then things would be a bit rocky if Tiyanna joined the circle. But, Emma just developed an "I don't care" attitude. **

**From now on, she would only care about one person; Emma Nelson, and no one else. It's going to be all about her. That's all she worried about as she looked at Tiyanna. The look turned into a deadly glare, and the glare into a stare. **

**Tiyanna was just giggling and chatting with Manny about, clothing, music, and boys. But then she felt sort of uncomfortable. Like somebody was looking at her. It's just a feeling that people at times, and feel sometimes when no one is even looking at them. Turning around she saw Emma in the back of the room looking at her. "What the hell…" she muttered. Emma was looking at her like she wanted to murder her, but then she had this evil grin on her face, as if she was plotting something good.**

"**What's her problem?" Tiyanna asked Manny obviously referring to Emma. Manny didn't have a clue to what was going on. But like the "new" Manny she was, she thought she knew it all. "Oh, that's my best friend, I guess she's jealous. Maybe she thinks you're trynna take her place." Manny said shrugging her shoulders. Tiyanna just shrugged it off, she really didn't care. She'd been in the school for only 20 minutes and had 2 associates and 1 supposedly enemy. "Let the Hating begin…" Tiyanna exhaled. It wasn't going to effect her day, not at all. She had just met a girl named Theresa, who had started at Degrassi a week ago. This was going to be the beginning of a long year. **

** 3 Months Later**

**Tiyanna sat in the lunch room with Manny and Theresa, over the past months they had grown to be very close friends. Those three always hung out together in school. Tiyanna avoided having anything to do with Emma, because she didn't have time to be getting into it with anybody at the moment. But Emma seemed to stay clear from her also. Maybe she saw Tiyanna as a threat, but Tiyanna didn't care.**

**Theresa Made flirtatious gestures at Chris across the room, as the friends were discussing music. "Nah, I don't listen to Britney like that no more. But her boo is cute" Tiyanna said as she started sipping on her Sprite. Everyone knew that Theresa was supposed to be talking to Chris, but a few days ago she kissed JT while they were playing "spin the bottle" after school. Tiyanna didn't have time to just hang out, she had to get home and work on her project for Science. **

"**Yeah he is cute, but he be pimpin her, don't ya'll think so?" Manny commented as she twirled her hair and looked at Craig from the corner of her eye. "Yeah, aint no dude gon have this mami like that" The Latina, Theresa said finally speaking. "I mean he's cute but he broke as hell man, and he was her back up dancer. He just popping baby's everywhere too. He cute and all, but ya'll know Resa...I aint with dat" Theresa concluded.**

**They all basically agreed with her and just nodded their heads. Manny then started eating her Chicken Nuggets, and then gave Paige a long glare. A look, which spoke for it's self. And, what it said was "what da hell is your problem". They had been arguing and going through problems for a bout 2 weeks now. But, neither one of them, as one would say "bossed up". They both had a reason not to fight or prank. They spread rumors and tried to compete in almost everything. From best outfit to best cheer. But today it seemed like things were going to be crazy. **

**Paige was sitting at her table with Ashley and Hazel. For some reason Ashley started to hang out with Paige again. Ellie and Alex became close friends, and since Terri moved, she was all alone. Then she and Paige had to work together for a school project and they suddenly missed how things were back then. They felt that they had to rekindle their friendship. Paige whispered in Ashley's ear, and then Ashley's whispers into Hazel's ear. Hazel just burst out laughing and Ashley and Paige join her, while they glare at Manny.**

**Getting tired of the crap, Manny felt like she needed to settle this. Or else it was just going to escalade into something huge. "Is there a problem, got something to say PAIGE? Say it out loud then!" Manny exclaimed. She was getting sick and tired of Paige and her little "crew". But maybe they were starting to hate each other, because they were starting to get more and more alike. Manny liked how Paige had people at her feet, and Paige liked how Manny wasn't afraid to be herself. But looking at Manny yelling at her Paige had to defend herself. She also had to say something smart. "Manuella, if you don't sit down Hun, I'll have to make you" Paige said, giving Manny a mean glare. Tiyanna grinned and spoke to Manny. "They won't jump stupid Ella" and that comment made by Tiyanna brought things up a notch. "What? Sanchez you got beef?" Hazel replied trying to be tough. Speaking as if she's not the same girl who acts like Paige's little puppy.**

"**Oh no, she aint got beef she got chicken" Theresa added as she picked up a chicken nugget and got ready to throw it. But Tiyanna stopped her. "It aint worth it ma" Tiyanna commented. Even though the chicken nugget didn't make it across the room, it still caused Hazel and Paige to flinch. "Ooh ya'll scurred" Tiyanna said giggling a bit at the comment. "You'll see Sanchez" Paige said as her and her so called crew walked out the lunch room.**

**By the end of the day, so much was being said about Manny and Paige having a fight. From Manny was just going to lunge at Paige out of no-where, to Paige throwing a heavy object at Manny. But none of that happened. So after school Theresa and Tiyanna were on their way home. They walked home with each other since they only live about half a block apart. Just as they were getting down the street they saw Manny and Paige in an argument, with Hazel and Ashley adding their two cents. Then Paige brushed past Manny and said "I don't have time for this mess". All of a sudden Manny managed to grab a handful of Paige's hair and just start punching. Once they hit the floor Hazel started kicking Manny in the head. Seeing that the fight was unfair, Theresa grabbed Hazel by the hair and punched her in the nose. Tiyanna just stood there not believing her eyes. While she decides to break up the Hazel vs. Theresa fight, since that was the most difficult one, since they were getting pretty violent.**

**When she grabs Theresa off of Hazel she gets hit on the side of her face, with a notebook by Ashley. Tiyanna was so shocked; she didn't even know what happened. When she turned around she looked at Ashley and told her "Don't you ever, put your hands on me!" then tries to go back to breaking up the fight. But Ashley doesn't listen, and she just kicks Tiyanna on her back. The pain from the kick, mixed with the hurt from her mother, combined with the pain her G-ma causes her, Tiyanna flipped out. She just turned and lunged at Ashley and started to choke her. Banging her head on the grass. "I told you not to touch me…I told you..!" Tiyanna screamed between the punches. **

**While looking at Ashley Tiyanna didn't see Ashley Kerwing. She saw her grandmother, and Tiyanna released all her frustration. Ashley just gave up, she didn't know that Tiyanna was this strong. The junior thought that Tiyanna would be weak since she tried to back off. Ashley then decided to cover up her face. It was as if another person was inside of Tiyanna. She just turned into this violent outrageous person. Manny and Paige just stood there, their fight consisted of hair pulling and slapping and they quickly got tired. While Hazel and Theresa broke away from each other all out of breath, they looked at Tiyanna, who then realized what she was doing and stopped choking Ashley.**

**She started backing away from her slowly, and then looked around at her friends, and enemies. They looked at her as if she was some sort of Killer or something. Tiyanna never wanted to be a violent person. Ashley pushed her to this level, but then again she should have controlled herself. Tiyanna just slowly walked away from it all and started heading closer to home. Just as she hit her street, she heard police sirens heading towards the school. All that ran through her mind was _what if I caused her injury? What if they try and sue me? What if I get kicked out? Why da hell did I snap?_**

**As soon as she walked into the house, her grandma ordered her from the kitchen, to fold clothes that were just washed. "Okay G-ma, I gotta pee real quick" Tiyanna said as if nothing just happened. Running upstairs she ran to the bathroom, and looked at her face. There was the pimple, the scratch, but you couldn't tell that she had just been in a fight. Except for the little traces of mud on her clothes, and the way she looked. As if she was full of fury. Washing her face quickly and changing her clothes. She then headed downstairs to fold the clothes.**

** Back At The Fight Scene **

**Hazel heard sirens and her heart started rapidly beating. She had to go home, her hair was all wild and she was dirty. The police would know something was up. They were standing down the street from Degrassi near an alley. Hazel could run, but if she did the police would see her. So she dug in her backpack and got her hoody, put it on and started heading home. Theresa didn't look that bad and she didn't have anything to cover herself up. Then the police approached them and stated that a neighbor called and stated she saw a fight. **

**That's when Paige Michalchuk and Manny Sanchez told the biggest lie's of their lives….**


	3. Lies, All Lies

**A Degrassi Fanfic**

**Titled: "Why Me?"**

**Chapter 3: Lies, All Lies**

"**So can you all tell me what happened?" Officer McNabb asked the young ladies. He was thinking of just taking them down to the precinct and to find out what happened. Hazel and Theresa had to be home, so they wanted to leave badly. Manny and Paige didn't want to get in trouble. So the officer asked: "Could two of you come down to the precinct?" Manny and Paige nodded their yes "yes" in nuisance. As the officer got in the car waiting, Paige told hazel: "I won't tell him much, just that we were arguing, and we weren't the ones fighting. That it was another group of girls and we tried to break it up. So just go home and clean up Hun." It wasn't surprising that Manny and Paige didn't look like they even fought. Basically they didn't fight, they pushed and pulled hair. Then threw in a couple of slaps, and that was it.**

**Manny on the other hand just told Theresa that she would let them know that Paige and her friends tried to jump her, and her friends broke it up. This was basically true. But Theresa felt like the police wouldn't believe Manny since she didn't look like someone that was jumped. Now Ashley did look like somebody that was badly hurt. But Ashley was long gone; as soon as she heard sirens she headed the other direction. But all Theresa knew was that one way or another, she was dead.**

**Walking home slowly and full of anger, Theresa was feeling very nervous. She knew she shouldn't have helped out Manny, because in the end she was the one with a scratch on her neck, and mud on her clothes. Thank god her mother was at work. But Theresa knew that all this was going to go back to the school, and they would all be kicked out. But she was going to be in for a nice surprise…**

**The Next Day**

**Tiyanna walked into the school and everybody looked at her like she was savage or something. She had only been in the school for three months, and now she had people fearing her. It felt pretty good, but it seemed like word got around so quickly. But soon as she put her things in the locker Derrick walked over to her with this grin on his face. "Damn ma, I heard you beat Ashley's ass!" he exclaimed. Tiyanna knew that word must have got to the school and that really worried her. She just got really hot, and feared for her health. She was tired of bruises, and those were the things that would be on her body if her mother found out about the fight. Tiyanna just looked worried, and hoped nothing bad happened to Ashley. If her mother had to pay for some hospital bills, then Tiyanna would be in the hospital herself.**

**But nothing that serious could have happened to Ashley, except a few bruises, and muddy hair, and a headache for a couple hours. Just as she was getting ready to reply to Derrick, an announcement was made over the P.A system. "Good morning staff and students. Please pardon the interruption. Would the following students please report to the office: Manny Santos, Hazel Aden, Theresa Lopez-Garcia, Tiyanna Moore, Paige Michalchuk, and Ashley Kerwing. That is all"**

"**I gotta go then" Tiyanna said as she made her way to the office, where everybody but Ashley was. Everybody seemed to look very sad, everyone but Paige and Manny. Ashley then walked in with the saddest look on her face. When her mother came back from out of town, she would flip. Just a while ago Ashley flipped out on her father. She hit him upside the head with a pillow for kissing his lover, when he thought no one was around. Then Ashley really went crazy and started yelling at her father, and calling him names; from fruit cake, to fag.**

**So when her mother would find out about this, it would really be chaotic. Ashley would just be labeled a "rebellious" teenager. "Why the long faces, we aren't gonna get in any trouble." Paige said with a grin her face. Just then the counselor walked into the Office. "Would you guys follow me." She said as she walked in, holding the door for them. It was more of a statement then a question. **

**Walking into the office, she handed each girl a statement. They were asked to write about what happened. About 15 minutes later when everybody was done with their statements, Ms. Thompson-the counselor decided to read the statements. Manny and Paige's statements were exactly alike. Everybody else was saying different things. She decided to send them to class, and tell them her decision at the end of the day.**

**In the hall, the girls were walking to their classes. Manny looked at her friends and said: "It's cool guys, we aren't gonna get in trouble. Ya'll acting like somebody died or something." Theresa and Tiyanna just looked at her as if she was very stupid. Like they could just stop and jump her at that moment. They knew something wasn't right. Tiyanna knew as soon as Theresa informed her on what happened when she left.**

**Paige and Manny must have came up with a plan. They didn't even really fight, so of course they wouldn't get in trouble. Plus they wanted to stay in the spirit squad. Tiyanna now wished she would have stayed to her self. She didn't need to become friends with Manny, the friendship, just fucked her up. She was going to be in major trouble if she was getting kicked out of school. There wasn't an "if", Tiyanna was positive she was going home. Unlike the rest of the nervous girls, Tiyanna made sure she did her work, and lots of extra credit, and made sure she did them right. So at the end of the day when they were called to the office, Tiyanna was ready. But then again she hoped that Ms. Thompson shocked her.**

**They were then led to a small office inside the Main office were Ms. Thompson began talking. "Reading your statements, it seems to me that some of you have been lying. By reading Manny and Paige's statements, I saw that they were exactly alike. At the precinct they were in separate rooms, while writing the statements. Then they wrote one for me. Both copies are the same, so they must be telling the truth. By their story, it seems as if Theresa and Hazel had an argument in the cafeteria, that no teacher or administrator was informed of. The argument consisted of Hazel asking Theresa if she had beef, and Theresa responds by saying something about chicken." Ms. Thompson paused, and shrugged her shoulder. She didn't even understand what food had to do with anything. Both girls had lovely figures.**

"**So then after school Theresa and Hazel get into an argument and they just start attacking each other, then Ashley gets into the spirit of the fight, and launches towards Tiyanna with punches, and then Tiyanna goes ballistic. So Paige and Manny try to break up the fight and tell you all violence isn't the answer…"**

**While Ms. Thompson continues, no one is really even listening to her. None of the girls could even speak. Manny and Paige hung their heads in shame, while the others were in tears…all except for Tiyanna. This was something she was used to. They couldn't even try and defend their selves, it was useless. They already saw their papers. It was just sad, how the two people they believed were their friends lied like that.**

**They all felt a feeling of betrayal, mixed with regret. Why they would even try to break up the fight, or help the person they helped. Or in Hazel's case, have their friends "back". Tiyanna looked at every single person in that room, and didn't see not one person she could trust. None of them were considered her friend. Theresa wasn't even considered a friend. She seemed to be some sort of a fake. She was two-faced. Someone, who just ran her mouth about somebody and then smiled in their face the next minute, which wasn't being a true friend.**

**Theresa stared at Manny and Paige, and if looks could kill: Manny Santos and Paige Michalchuk would be six feet under. But then again, another person she could blame was herself. She got herself into this mess. So she had to face up to it. Looking at Tiyanna she wondered why she wasn't crying. She looked as if she didn't care. But little did she know what was going on in Tiyanna's head.**

**Later On…In Ms. Thompson's Office**

**Ms. Thompson then dismissed Paige and Manny and told them to go home and stay out of trouble. Then that's when the rest of the girls received their paperwork. It was shocking but Theresa and Hazel got suspended for a week while Ashley and Tiyanna got 3 weeks. They could have gone to juvenile for a week, but it was a school matter. Since all the students attended the same school, and no one was badly injured. They had all been written up for physically assaulting another student. They all headed out the door. Tiyanna just walked slowly and read her paper. Theresa was getting a bit jealous, because she couldn't keep herself calm like Tiyanna. She felt like wringing Manny and Paige's necks. She could understand why Paige would do this, since she hated them. But Manny was supposed to be her so called friend. But, what if Manny and Paige did this as a prank for; the "new" girls. Befriending them when they first got to the school, and then getting them kicked out 3 months later.**

**But it couldn't make sense, since Hazel and Ashley went down with them. They were both alike, Manny and Paige. They were just; evil, manipulating, and self centered bitches. That's probably all they'll ever be if they didn't stop what they were doing.**

**Theresa came back into reality, and just flipped out on Tiyanna. "Why the hell are you sitting there like everything is all "peachy" and shit, what you only got 3 days? Damn, you sittin' there all calm and shit but you got it worst then everybody. Yo mama don't even let you go out the door. So you know you gon be in some shit, but you wanna sit up there, and act like you aint gon have no consequence!" Theresa exclaimed., while drying her eyes with a Kleenex she got from Ms. Thompson.**

**Tiyanna just looked at her like she was stupid or something. Then she giggled, and shook her head. "No, I know how my life at home is better than you do. I can tell you about my life better than you can. I'm just smart enough not to let my enemies see me hurt. Something, you don't know how to do. You made Paige and Manny very happy by letting them see you hurt and in tears." With that said, Tiyanna walked away from Theresa, leaving her standing there crying.**

**But little did Theresa know that she just cursed out a person that could have been a very good friend. Tiyanna just shook her head, some people just lash out at the wrong people. But she just wanted to get home, and get this thing over with. So she had 3 weeks to be home. She would get make-up work and all so it was cool, but she should have just left them like that. She shouldn't have tried to break it up. Tiyanna wasn't going to sit there and let Manny and Paige see her cry. That wasn't something she would do. She doesn't even let her G-ma and mother see her cry. As much whoopings, tongue lashings and mistreatment that she gets Tiyanna just holds it in. She barely even cries at all. **

**The 15-year-old just feels that those people that hurt her weren't worth her tears. Making her way into the house she saw her mother lying on the couch sleeping, with the TV on. But let Tiyanna fall asleep while watching TV and she'd be wasting electricity. Sighing, Tiyanna just thought to herself. _Let's get this over with…_**

**Her heart was beating very rapidly, and she was scared out of her mind. Her head was banging as if she had a bad headache. Hands sweaty, with the long-term suspension papers in her hand, her mouth dry without words, and fear in her heart. Tiyanna tried to speak, but she had no words. So she just stood there for a good minute, until her mother awoke, and saw her standing over her. **

"**What the fuck you trynna do damn, you trynna curse me or something?" Ms. Winston said looking at her daughter as if she was a weirdo or something. That's when Tiyanna knew she was in for some trouble. "I got kicked out of school" Tiyanna stammered. "What, gimme that shit" her mother exclaimed as she read the paper. While she read the paper, Ms. Winston just got angrier and angrier. All of a sudden she just punched Tiyanna in the lip. "Oh, so yo punk ass wanna go to school and fight huh?" Ms. Winston rhetorically asked. **

**Tiyanna just stood there feeling her bottom lip trembling. She knew it was bleeding. She didn't even try and touch it, all her mother would do was hit her some more. Then her mother just started punching Tiyanna repeatedly. "You think you hard huh?" she exclaimed. Pushing Tiyanna to the ground, Ms. Winston then picked her up, and yelled at her. "Hit me then, fight me like you fought who eva you fought. You little simple bitch…hit me…come on hit me…" She added, slapping her oldest daughter over and over again.**

**Tiyanna just looked at her mother with hatred in her eyes. The beating and the name calling continued for like 30 minutes until Tiyanna got sent to her room. "Don't ask me for shit, don't ask me to take yo ass nowhere, don't even say shit to me, and act as if I'm not alive. You wanna go to school and fight and shit. You go there to get an education not fight!" She yelled as Tiyanna walked upstairs to her room.**

**As soon as Tiyanna got upstairs she dropped to her knees and cried. She let everything out. She had never cried this hard. She cried for all the things her mother had done to her, Tiyanna let out the pain from getting beat and everything. She just didn't understand, god did things for a reason, but why put her through so much pain. But Tiyanna knew if she suffered now, she wouldn't suffer much when she got older.**

**Lying on her bed, face in the pillow Tiyanna cried her eyes out. She'd suffered a lot, and always held it in. But realized this sort of made her feel better. Getting on her knees and putting her hands together, Tiyanna knew she had to pray. Shutting her eyes, she then prayed; "God, you allow me to go through so much pain, and allow these people to hurt me, and to lie on me. I know I'm not perfect god but I just want you to make these people stop god. My G-ma is a nice person, I know she is. She just isn't a nice person to me, she hurts me god. Please allow her to forgive me, for whatever wrong I've done her, allow her to forgive me god. You know I love her, she's my grandmother, and I know somewhere in her heart she loves me. I just want her to stop the abuse, help my mother, help her through her pregnancy, and help her and my G-ma to stop abusing me. God there is only so much I can do, I try so hard to make them happy, but it's never enough. I forgive them already, I don't hold grudges, and god please, help me learn how to keep to myself. I don't need anymore people to come into my life and hurt me…"**

**Tiyanna stopped and continued to sob. This was pretty much painful for her. She envied all the people who had such close family. She was just the white sheep. Tiyanna couldn't go to her mother and talk about anything. She's tried it a couple of times and her mother would shoo her off. Making comments like "Don't you have any homework to do? Get out of my face…damn". Forget talking to her grandma, that wouldn't work. Tiyanna couldn't run to anyone in that house and give them a hug, or get help with her homework…nothing. Tiyanna hadn't been hugged or complimented on anything since she was 10 years-old.**

**It was sad to just be in that house alone, with no one to make her feel good. No one understood her, not even her little sister. Chanell and Tiyanna never even really talked. Chanell would go out with her cousins and her friends, while Tiyanna stayed in the house. No one would tell her they loved her, no one but Derrick. So the little words he said made her very happy. It should, because no one else complimented her or talked to her.**

**Getting up off her bed, Tiyanna stared out the window. "I'm just tired god, there has to be a better way. I don't wish to be anyone else but me. But my life isn't the best. I just have to try and make it the best. I won't let them put me down"- Tiyanna said wiping tears off her face with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry for going ballistic on Ashley; I don't know what happened to me god. But maybe it's just so much I can take from people. But I know you'll make it better, I just gotta stop feeling sorry for myself. It does nothing but bring me down. But it just seems that all most people do is mention the negative things I do. Never the positive. They also tell lies, all lies."**

**Tiyanna went to the bathroom and washed her face. Changing into her PJ's and turning of her cell phone, Tiyanna jumped in bed and slowly fell asleep.**


	4. Tears and Plots

**A Degrassi Fanfic**

**Titled: "Why Me?"**

**Chapter 4: Tears and Plots **

**Tiyanna was awoken by the sound of her mother crying, and her throwing up in the bathroom. This suddenly worried Tiyanna. If something happened to her mother, she would go crazy. Even if they treated her badly, Tiyanna couldn't hate them. Plus she only had one mother, and that was Yvette Winston. Her mother was six months pregnant and everyone in the house knew, except Chanell. She was clueless, and her mother started to dress in baggy clothes at times to hide it. She was 6 months pregnant but looked as if she was only 2-3 months pregnant.**

**Maybe it was normal for her to be throwing up, but to Tiyanna she didn't sound so good. Getting up and looking at her mother Tiyanna was terrified. She feared for her mother's life, and her unborn brother or sister. There her mother was, lying on the floor with vomit next to her, some at the corner of her mouth, and on her t-shirt. Then she had some liquid around her, it looked like some water but looked a bit different.**

**Then all of a sudden her mother started to scream, and Tiyanna tried to clean her up with a rag. Tears starting coming down her face, and this was the first time in 5 years that Yvette had seen her daughter cry. But even while Tiyanna was helping her mother, Yvette just looked at her like she was the most disgusting person ever. "Don't fucking touch me….AHHH" she exclaimed. Tiyanna backed away from her and ran to her room. Her Grandmother was out with her friends having brunch, and her sister was over her cousin's house. So Tiyanna just picked up her cell phone and called an ambulance, and explained to them how her mother looked…which was terrible. After giving her information, she hung up the phone.**

**In about 5 minutes the ambulance made it to their house. After checking her mother, they said that Tiyanna had called just in time. As they put Yvette in the Ambulance truck, Tiyanna started to hop in with her. Lying on the stretcher, Yvette screams. "No, get the hell off. I don't want you to come with me" The driver asked her to get in, that maybe her mama was saying that because she was in pain. But Tiyanna knew it wasn't because of that.**

"**It's okay, I'll stay" Tiyanna said turning around and heading back into the house. Locking the door, Tiyanna just shook her head. No matter what she did, her mother would always hate her. She didn't have time to try and suck up to anyone, all she needed to do was focus on her school work. In 3 years she was going to be out of that house. The young lady then said a silent prayer for her mother and the unborn baby. Her mother was so close, just 3 months and she would be giving birth.**

**_But what if…_ Tiyanna didn't even want to think about. She couldn't think about something that foul. It just wasn't right. Because if she did, then she would probably jinx the baby. Tiyanna decided to start on her make up work that she was assigned. Starting on Math first, Tiyanna finished her work at about 3:35 P.M. That's when her grandmother came into the house screaming and yelling.**

"**So you put yo mama in the hospital, what did you do to her!" Grandma Mary exclaimed. She was only talking like that because she thought that Tiyanna wasn't aware of her mother's pregnancy. Tiyanna just ignored her and started on her Geography homework.**

**Grandma Mary decided to just leave Tiyanna alone, since she was being ignored anyway. It wasn't even worth her health. No one even bothered her but she was always carrying on as if people were making her life like hell. Going to the Hospital to see her daughter, Grandma Mary realized that her daughter could be losing the twins she was carrying. One boy and one girl. If they survived, only one of them would, and that was devastating to Yvette. She wanted both of her babies to make it alive.**

**She laid in the hospital bed screaming for god to save her babies. Only 18 weeks pregnant and she was being told that both or one of her babies would die. One of the babies was moving too much, and she had all these doctors and nurses around her. Yvette Winston had to give birth, being only 6 month. In so much pain, Yvette was sweating and crying. She had no choice, she had to have an immediate c-section, or one of the baby's would die, or they would both suffer brain damage.**

**Those were two things that Yvette didn't want to happen to her twins. She had always wanted to have twins, and now when it was her time to have them, things went wrong. So she would rather be cut from the breast bone to the pubic bone to have her babies. **

**After everything was done, Yvette Winston gave birth to her first son. With 10 fingers and toes, and very bad health. The baby barely made it, and the little girl was already dead. It seemed that the son was moving at a normal rate, but the daughter wasn't moving much because she was dying. **

**Yvette couldn't do a thing but cry, but the baby was dead, and she couldn't bring it back to life. Then she looked at her beautiful little boy, laying there with all these tubes and wires around him. He looked scared out of his mind, he was just a little boy, but he was going through all that pain. Then Yvette decided to name them, both of them. Her son's name would be De'Vante Marcus Moore, and her dead daughter's name would be Di'Andra Devine Moore. Yvette prayed to god, and hoped that her first son would survive. She gave birth to her first child when she was 21, she didn't want to lose her first son at 36, just like she lost her first daughter.**

**De'Vante had a serious heart defect, and didn't have enough fluids in his body. There just were so many things wrong with him. Yvette barely went to the hospital for check ups on her babies. She only went last month to find the sex and also found out she was having twins. Ms. Winston signed the ceremonial birth certificate, and then signed a death certificate for Di'Andra.**

**It was pretty sad to see them take her babies away, one dead and the other very unhealthy. Ms. Winston had to remain in the hospital so they could work with her, and her unhealthy son. Yvette laid on her hospital alone and in deep thought. She never told Greg, but she did give the babies his last name, since she was positive that he was the father.**

**Yvette just didn't want to stress herself out, so she decided to just go to sleep. Maybe this was all a dream, and if she slept in the dream she would wake up in reality. But that was far from the truth. This was all real, and Yvette lost her third daughter, and had her first son in very bad condition.**

**6 Hours Later**

**Greg Moore stood in the hospital room, and looked at his ex wife. She just looked so peaceful, and she wasn't nagging or sucking up, or yelling at Tiyanna. When Greg heard that Yvette was in the hospital he had to go and see her, even if they were divorced, he still had some love for her. Plus he was the mother of his 2 daughters, and now it seemed like she was the mother of his four kids.**

**Slowly opening her eyes, Yvette saw Greg looking at her with a smile on his face. Then she realized that no one knew she lost a baby. Maybe they just thought she gave birth to preemies. Or that she gave birth to a preemie. The only person who knew she was giving birth, and to twins for sure was her mother. Maybe that's who called Greg and let him know. **

"**So, why didn't you tell me?" Greg asked calmly. "I mean, you get pregnant and then I don't find out till you in the hospital. That don't make sense Yvette" Greg added, as Yvette started to cry. She didn't know what came over her. Waking up in the hospital, she knew that what happened wasn't real. It just couldn't be, but Greg didn't mention her losing the babies. Maybe that part wasn't true. But maybe was a strong word. Just then a nurse came into the room, and put up some balloons, and pinned a card on the board. "Sorry for your loss, it must be really hard on you. I hope De'Vante gets better soon" She said giving her a hug, and then leaving Yvette alone with Greg while closing the door behind her. Greg took a seat next to Yvette's bed. Just then Yvette starting crying harder, it was true then, she lost her daughter.**

"**What happened, and who is De'Vante?" Greg asked with a worry in his eyes. "And what are you crying for, what happened?" Greg said. He was now getting worried; he didn't know what was going on. This pissed him off. "De'Vante is the name I gave our son. De'Vante Marcus Moore. I had to have a C-section now, while I was only 6 months pregnant. Because if I didn't the babies would die, or they would be born with brain damage. Our daughter, who I named Di'Andra Devine Moore, died at birth Greg. Our baby girl died!" Yvette said as she started crying. It was very painful to hear these things. Greg couldn't help it, he shed a tear. He had never in his wildest dreams imagined something like this.**

**He didn't want to cry like a little baby, but he couldn't help it, Greg put his face in his hands and sat back down. He was shocked, this was unbelievable. The kids were named and his daughter was dead. "What's wrong with De'Vante?" Greg asked as he wiped away some tears. He wanted to be strong for Yvette; he had to be the man. He could cry his eyes out when he would arrive in his apartment.**

"**Greg, De'Vante is really sick. He barely made it, and he has a bad heart, he's real small, he looks just like you too Greg" Yvette sighed and cried as she remembered De'Vante little frame and him crying as the doctors took him away. "He's going through a 10 hour surgery next week, and then him and me will be released" Yvette said through sobs. Her heart just ached, and she had never been so hurt. **

**It was always sad to outlive your kids, but it was nerve racking to have your child's life end before it even started. "My baby girl, I don't know what I did to deserve this. Why is god putting me through so much pain? I never tried to kill anybody, why take my daughter away from me, what wrong have I done."**

**Just hearing her say those words pissed Greg off. "Maybe god took your daughter away from you because he didn't want her hurt. Those are probably the words Tiyanna says every night, from all the shit ya'll put her through. God didn't want to give you another daughter, because of how you treat Tiyanna. Why put Di'Andra on this earth so you can just mistreat her. So he let her go to heaven. You need to make a change in life Yvette. Stop treating my daughter like that. Or I will take her from you. I'm trying to straighten up my act… and when I'm done with the transition, Tiyanna will live with me!" Greg exclaimed, and with that he left the room.**

**Greg felt that Yvette was faking everything. Maybe she didn't even care; maybe she purposely avoided her weekly appointments. She didn't care about the babies' health. Then she acted as if, she was innocent. The only people innocent in the matter were Di'Andra, god bless her soul, and De'Vante. Greg despised the way Yvette treated Tiyanna, but whenever he would try and invite Tiyanna to stay with him, Tiyanna would always refuse. She probably felt that she was better off with Yvette. Since Greg always had women around, and Tiyanna didn't want to be mistreated by another woman. But Greg was serious; he was going to straighten his act.**

**Back Home**

**Tiyanna couldn't help but cry. She heard her G-Ma just get off the phone with her mother, and what she overheard was shocking. Her mother was pregnant with twins, one died, and the other is alive but in very bad condition. Tiyanna just had to shed some tears, to a sister that she never knew. To a sister that never lived, to a sister that could have been a great person. This really made her see how much she and Chanell needed to be close. They were on a "hi" and "bye" basis. Or Chanell saying "If you don't do this, I'ma tell mama on you!" Chanell wanted to be more of an enemy. How else should she treat Tiyanna?**

**If everyone else in the house had been treating Tiyanna like that since Chanell was 6 years old, how else should she know how to treat her? Tiyanna wanted to work hard and develop a good relationship with her sister, and help her sister to grow up and be a strong, determined, head strong female. Because if she didn't, who would? Definitely not her mother or her G-Ma, they just like to spoil her, and don't like to be open at all.**

**Unless it's to curse out Tiyanna. Tiyanna prayed that her brother would make it, she had always wanted a little brother. But she prayed that her sister was having a good time in heaven. She had never personally known a little baby that died. Maybe god took her sister back to heaven for a reason. Maybe she wasn't meant to come to this earth.**

**Tiyanna just stared out of her window, imagining scenarios that could have came true, if her baby sister would have lived. She thought of positive things, she couldn't imagine for the little girl to grow up and act like Chanell, it just wasn't right.**

**The Next Day**

**Emma walked into Degrassi feeling very excited. Tiyanna decided to get into a fight and she was out of sight for 3 whole weeks. That meant Emma had 3 weeks, to take her man. That was a lot of time. Emma had on a blue jean mini skirt, with a off the shoulder pink top. She slowly walked toward Derrick, who was at his locker, looking his best. In a pair of blue jeans, and a blue and white, mavericks NBA jersey. With white and blue air force ones on his feet, and fresh new braids on his head, Derrick, looked at a picture of Tiyanna that was in his locker. **

**Emma didn't even feel shamed after seeing him stare at Tiyanna's picture, with this stare in his eyes. Like as if he was in a daze. She quickly made herself purposely bump into him just to get his attention. "Oh, I'm sorry Derrick. I should have been watching where I was going" Emma said, acting as if she didn't purposely bump into him. "It's cool ma" Derrick said as he slammed his locker shut, and started to head for class.**

**Emma stood there watching Derrick walk away; this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. "I'm gonna get him, one way or another" Emma sighed, that's when she realized that the bell had rang. _Damn, I'm late. _Emma thought.**

**Walking into Mrs. Richardson's class, one of the many new teachers at Degrassi, Emma was written up for being tardy. "Well, Ms. Nelson since you want to be late. Here's your assignment, go complete it in Mr. Spencer's glass. Emma was excited, Mr. Spencer was a cool teacher, and Derrick was in his class this hour. So he was more than happy to go. Taking her assignment, Emma walked out the room.**

**Strolling into Mr. Spencer's room, Emma saw that they weren't doing any work. So she took a seat right next to Derrick, who was writing down rhymes. Emma quickly got done with the assignment since she'd done it before. "What are you doing in here, you got put out?" Derrick said shocked. "I didn't see you there" Emma said knowing good and well that she did. "Yeah, I did. I was late" Emma said as if it was no big thing. Three tardy's equaled one absence, and if she kept it up she would get screwed when it came to attendance.**

**Emma pretended to be interested in what he was writing, just to spark a conversation. But she could relate, since she had just picked up writing poetry. It helped her release her emotions, which made her feel better, without hurting people or getting into trouble. "Oh, I write poetry, I never knew you wrote" Emma said to Derrick, as she tried to get a better view of his work. "Yeah, but only when I have time ya know?" Derrick said as he crumbled up the paper. He was trying to write Tiyanna a letter, with a rap inside. But he couldn't really concentrate. So he just decided to complete it when he got home.**

"**Oh yeah, I know, it's kinda hard to concentrate for me too. Plus I run out of words to rhyme with, so I just grab my rhyming dictionary" Emma added. As soon as she said that, Derrick thought about Tiyanna. She had bought him a rhyming dictionary just recently. He didn't know why Emma was even trying to talk to him. They never talked, but she would get caught looking at him sometimes. _Does she have a crush on the kid? _ Derrick thought. _Nah couldn't be…_ he just decided to shrug the thought off. But he could never know, not many knew what Emma's type was. She had been with Sean and Chris, and they were two different people. Maybe she goes out with people with good personality.**

**Dropping her pencil, Emma bent over to pick it up. Derrick couldn't help but look. Her skirt was up a bit revealing her black thong. Emma didn't have back, but he still looked. It wasn't anything but; she had just a tiny bit going on. Something he never noticed. As soon as Emma turned, Derrick focused his attention on the board. **

**_Yes, I'm getting there. I don't have as much as Tiyanna but he still looked. _ Emma thought. That's when she caught a glance at his dog tags. One had a picture of Tiyanna looking radiant, with the words "My Boo" under her picture. Then the other one had a picture of Derrick and Tiyanna, looking so adorable together with the words "Derrick N Tiyanna 4Lyfe".**

**Emma wasn't surprised. She had seen Tiyanna with 2 dog tags also. The one identical to Derrick's, and one of Derrick looking real sexy, with the words "My Baby" under his picture. Emma was starting to act as if she didn't have a conscience or anything. Emma leaned over a bit to expose some cleavage as she played with her hair. "But some words are easy to rhyme with. Like; rake, fake, sake, lake, make, bake, take, words like that. All you have to do is put them in words. Like; You are the type to get hit with a rake, people like you are just so fake, why can't you be real for goodness sake, or I'll be forced to dump your dead body in a lake, or just shoot you, open casket or closed, an easy decision that your mama is going to have to make, and a sorry cake isn't something I'd bake, So you go ahead and give, cuz ya life is what I'd take" sighing, Emma grinned a bit. She even flattered herself.**

**She just recently started doing poetry, and now she started to free ball it. "That was pretty good Emma, I never knew you was a violent little rough girl" Derrick said grinning. "Yeah, I like it like that" Emma replied. "We are talking about the poem right?" Derrick asked. It seemed as if Emma was trying to turn the heat up. "Maybe, maybe not Derrick. It's all up to you" She said leaning a bit closer.**

**Derrick didn't want to hurt Tiyanna. But it was like Emma was reading his mind. "What Tiyanna don't know, won't hurt her" Emma commented, as she played with her skirt. Raising her skirt, Emma looked down. "See, I'm all aroused, all cuz of you. Come on Derrick, you gotta take care of me" Emma said pouting. **

**Derrick couldn't do it. Looking at his dog tag she sighed. "Nah, I can't take care of you Emma. You know I love Tiyanna." Tiyanna had been through too many things. He didn't want to add to the hurt and disappointments she'd been through. As soon as the bell rang, he rushed out the room. Walking right into the rest room, Derrick sighed. He couldn't deny it, Emma was arousing him too. She seemed to be trying to seduce him, but Derrick didn't want to fall for it. It just turned him on, the fact that's he was being so blunt and freaky. But he just had to control himself.**

**Walking to his next class, Derrick, just had to leave Emma alone. She wasn't worth it. But Emma on the other hand was determined to do whatever it took to get Derrick…**


	5. Drama,Drama, And More Drama

**A Degrassi Fanfic**

**Titled: "Why Me?"**

**Chapter 5: Drama,Drama and More Drama**

**The week seemed to go by quickly. Emma's head was filled with lust and plans to take Derrick. While Tiyanna's was filled with pain and tears. She wasn't allowed to grieve with her own Grandmother and sister. But one day she sat in the dining room, and started to cry thinking about her little sister. Tiyanna badly wanted a good relationship with her sister Chanell. **

**That's when her grandmother walked into the house, coming back from the hospital. "Ohh, she cries after all" she said sarcastically and continued to walk. That was all Tiyanna got. Not an "are you okay" or even handed a Kleenex. But Tiyanna knew things would get better. She just had to be optimistic. Because, if she kept thinking negative, she might just jinx herself. Tiyanna decided to just keep her head up and hope for the best.**

**In School**

**Emma sat in blowing kisses at Derrick, Manny was starting to suspect that Emma was trying to take Derrick from Tiyanna, but Emma would always deny it, or ignore the question when asked. But Emma sat in the back of the lunchroom and watched as Derrick walked over there to sit with her. Him and his "boys" and some slut named ShawnQuisha. **

**Derrick didn't want it to be obvious in front of his friends, which would bust him quickly. Plus Quisha had a big mouth, and would always gossip. So he went on with the typical conversation with his friends. Which regarded; money, cars, basketball, rap music, and shoes. All while Emma sat there and fantasized about Derrick and her. And she came up with the perfect plan. She came up with a pretty good plan. So during sixth hour, she had to work with Manny. "So, why are you always making eyes at Derrick? That's Tiyanna's boyfriend ya know" Manny said. Emma didn't even respond, she just went on with her work. It was as if Manny wasn't even talking. So Manny got a bit pissed. She was tired of Emma avoiding her and her questions.**

"**Fuck it Emma, I don't even care anymore. I'm just trying to warn you. Because Tiyanna might just end up beating your ass" Manny said flipping her hair and sitting down. "Sure Manny, whatever. If she's going to beat anyone's as it's gonna be yours! You got her kicked out of school after all" Emma said putting her name on the Math project and going back to her assigned seat.**

**Manny just shook her head, and grinned. As soon as the bell rang, Manny left out of the room. She didn't feel it was her fault that they were kicked out. No one asked them to try and help out, and they did that to themselves. She was only going to save herself, so she came up with a lie. Paige didn't run like the rest, so she joined in the plan. Manny felt that they deserved it, they weren't strong enough if they let this break them. Shrugging her shoulders, she headed to 7th hour.**

**7th hour went by so quickly for almost everybody. But Derrick had to go to basketball practice, and that was something that could get pretty tiring. The coach would make them run so many laps, and then they would play for hours, and then get lectured about life. Even though he would get tired at times, Derrick never gave up. He knew that he loved the sport, and if possible he could be drafted into the NBA straight out of high school. If not he would continue to play in College.**

**Walking into the gym, Derrick started to practice on his lay-ups while he waited for the other guys to get there. "Okay, you all know what to do. Get to running those laps" Coach said, and then all the players started running their laps. After 30 minutes of running, they started to play a long game. So after about two hours of playing, Practice was over. They had a game in a few days, so they needed to practice a lot.**

**Derrick seemed to be the last one left. So coach walked down to the office to sigh out, and told Derrick to turn off all the lights in the gym, and lock up the locker room when he was done. After drying off with his towel, Derrick walked around the locker room, going to his locker. That's when he saw Emma in there. "What are you doing here, so late after school?" Derrick questioned. This was not happening; it was just him and her, alone.**

"**I had to work on the newspaper with liberty, and I know you had basketball practice so I came looking for you. You know I want you Derrick, so please, don't fight it" Emma said moving closer. Derrick's heart started to beat faster and faster. He couldn't cheat on Tiyanna, he just couldn't. But Emma was becoming a threat to his and Tiyanna's relationship. Even if nothing happened, she could still go to Tiyanna and say something did. But Tiyanna never bothered rumors, if Derrick didn't tell her, then she didn't believe it.**

"**I'm going to have to fight it Emma, I can't do this to my baby" Derrick said and looked down. He was standing there naked, except for the towel that was wrapped around his waist. Emma just glared at Derrick, she wasn't going to give up. She was so close to Derrick, and he was trying to back away from her. Emma tried to lean in and kiss him, but he moved.**

"**Come on Derrick, you can't fight this" Emma exclaimed, she was getting a bit annoyed. What was so special about Tiyanna that made him so loyal? It just didn't make any sense to her. She still kept trying, getting closer, Derrick didn't want apart in this. So without even knowing he pushed her. Falling flat on her back, Emma grinned.**

**It was something about Derrick; he just seemed to be different. Every guy Emma wanted, she eventually got. Maybe she enjoyed this because it was a challenge. She had to admit, she couldn't get Derrick. Even if she didn't he wouldn't be her boyfriend. Hey would have little flings, and that wasn't bad at all in Emma Nelson's eyes. **

"**I might as well stay down" Emma said as she started to crawl towards him. Derrick just looked at her as if she was just weird. Then he finally understood what she was talking about. But, by that time Emma was on her knees, his towel on the floor, and his member was in her mouth…**

**Back At Tiyanna's House**

**Tiyanna had just completed some assignments and she was getting ready to call Derrick. They hadn't spoken in a while, and she had to talk to somebody. He didn't know about her lost sibling or anything. But then she realized that he may still be at basketball practice. Or at home tired from running all those laps, and playing hoping.**

"**I'll call him in a little bit then" Tiyanna said to herself. But she never imagined what Derrick was actually doing. It didn't cross her mind that he was in the boy's locker room, getting a blowjob from Emma Nelson.**

**Tiyanna had always trusted Derrick, because she knew there were girls out there that wanted them to be broken up. But she believed Derrick when he said he'd remain loyal to her, and that was all that mattered. They had been dating for quite a while, but they weren't sexually active with each other. **

**But Tiyanna knew that it could happen, but he was always willing to wait, and he never pressured her. Because to Derrick it wasn't just about sex, or head, it was about love. He truly cared for her, because if he didn't then he would have dumped her a while ago, when she stated she wasn't giving him any.**

**Back At The Locker Room**

**Derrick couldn't believe it. He stood there just shocked, he never expected Emma to pull a stunt like this. But he had to stop it. He couldn't possibly enjoy it, he loved Tiyanna too much. "Stop!" he exclaimed. Emma slowly got up. "What? I barely started damn, it was only a few second" She said wondering why he told her to stop.**

"**I know, I couldn't let it go any farther, I don't want to hurt my baby" He said grabbing his clothes and quickly putting them on. "Well screw you then!" Emma exclaimed running out of the locker room. She felt embarrassed, how could he turn her down like that? How could he resist her? Tiyanna had such a good boyfriend and Emma envied her.**

**_Damn, I wish I was her. She's so determined, smart, funny, has a nice shape, the best boyfriend EVER, and nothing can possibly break her. How can a person be that strong? Fuck it! _ Emma thought as a tear rolled down her face. She stooped so low, how did she turn into this slut? How could she let herself become something she used to shun?**

"**It's not over, I don't care. Fuck this, I will get him, Even if it is as his so called lover, I will get Derrick." Emma said to herself as she walked out the building. She just had to achieve that goal. Derrick seemed to have a lot of control. She had to break that, and make him vulnerable to her. But how? Emma didn't know how, buts he knew she just had to do that. Even if that meant she had to break up the two love birds. **

**But there wasn't a chance; Tiyanna couldn't believe Emma over Derrick, since Emma always gave her bad vibes. Maybe she even considered Emma as an enemy, since Emma would always give her mean glances at the beginning of the school year. Emma had no idea what she could do now, her best bet was to just keep doing what she was doing. Even, if Derrick was going to turn her down a million times. He had to give in someday.**

**Emma just hoped that it was sometime very soon. She wouldn't care what people around her would think. She didn't care if the whole school found out that she was after Derrick, all that didn't matter. And she also knew that nothing would get in her way of hooking up with Derrick.**

**Sometimes she would even think that Derrick did that purposely. That he would try and fight it, just so she could keep coming on to him. It was like a big game, and Derrick seemed to have all the power. Emma loved the challenge, and she also enjoyed the authority Derrick had over her, it just seemed to be sexy.**

**But as smart as she was, she should have figured that, feeling like that now, would cause her to be in abusive relationships later on in life, if she wasn't careful. But Emma didn't think of the future, unless it involved Derrick. She just seemed to be under some kind of trance, she acted like different person.**

**3 Hours Later…**

**Tiyanna had fallen asleep in her room. But the sound of her phone ringing suddenly woke her. Picking up the phone she was greeted by a very nervous Derrick. "I have to tell you something very important!" Derrick exclaimed as soon as Tiyanna said "hello". Tiyanna didn't know what was so important. "Okay, go ahead" she said a bit nervous. "I was in the locker room, and Emma came in there. She's been hitting on me but I've been turning her down, I don't want her, but she's always around me. She tried to kiss me and I pushed her. Then she fell and crawled over to me, and then she tried to suck my dick, I told her no, and she kept trying. Then she just put it in her mouth, and I told her to stop, and she did, and walked out. I'm soo sorry Tiyanna, you know I love you and I don't wanna hurt you, I couldn't let it go down like that ma, you know I love you." Derrick, then finally took some air, and continued. "I don't know why she wants me, but she does, but baby I just had to tell you. Cuz I feel guilty even letting it go that far"**

**Tiyanna just sighed. So Emma wanted Derrick, which would explain all those times she would give her mean glares, and roll her eyes at her. Tiyanna had to believe Derrick, she couldn't doubt that he was telling the truth, but she felt sadder than she was feeling earlier. People would always try and hurt her, they don't know what troubles she's facing daily, and they don't know anything about her.**

**But they would keep trying to hurt her day in and day out. From her family, to strangers. "It's cool. I believe you, I just hope that you are telling me the truth" Tiyanna said finally replying. "I am, I swear to god on my brother's grave, and you know I never do that baby" Derrick said sounding very sincere. **

**Tiyanna believed him, but that statement sent her into tears. Her little sister would be having her own little funeral also, and she didn't even get a chance to live. Tiyanna opened her mouth and just started talking. She expressed herself to Derrick, she let him know how she felt about the suspension, about her brothers health, her sister's death, her mothers behavior, how her mother was during the pregnancy everything.**

**And Derrick listened. It felt good for her to express herself to someone; she had never opened up like that to anyone before. She felt relieved, she felt a bit better. "Thanks for listening Derrick; it means a lot to me." Tiyanna said. "It's cool ma, thanks for talking, I know what it's like to lose a sibling. I've lost lots of family members, and if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here" Derrick added.**

**They continued to converse for 40 more minutes before they finally got off the phone. By the time they hung up, Tiyanna looked at her watch. Derrick and she were on the phone for a good 3 hours and she loved the conversation. This conversation was one that made their relationship stronger. They opened up to each other like they have never done before. **

**Smiling Tiyanna just told herself "It's going to be alright". She was being positive, because she knew that god had many more tragedies for her, before she could be in a long period of happiness. _Its okay let me suffer now. Because, if I do now, then I won't be in pain later. _Tiyanna thought.**

**But she had to get ready, because her father was taking her to the hospital. Tiyanna wondered how her mother would react to her being there. She didn't want to upset her mother, because then that would be bad for her health. Her mother had just had a C-Section, and was depressed; she didn't want to raise her mother's blood pressure level either. That's why she was a bit hesitant to come at first.**

**But Tiyanna just had to see her mother, her baby sister had now been dead for 3 days and Tiyanna was very hurt. The funeral was going to be this week, and Tiyanna couldn't imagine looking into that little casket. Looking at the lifeless body of her baby sister. It hurt her so much, and she started crying.**

**She just couldn't be strong, the pain was unbearable. Tiyanna was just tired, she had held in so many things, and now she was just showing almost all her emotions. But Tiyanna knew that this would shock some people. Some would always think she never had any emotions, because no one had really since her cry since she was 10. So things were changing, but Tiyanna didn't care about that.**

**Walking into the room, she saw her mother fast asleep. Then she saw the tiny little baby boy with IV's and things all in him. The sight of him just made Tiyanna cry even harder. What had the little boy done to be put through this? **

**Hearing some noise, Yvette looked and Tiyanna standing there over her son crying. "What the fuck are you doing?" She exclaimed. Yvette then thought of the night Tiyanna stood over her just breathing. Also just staring at her, plus she always sensed that Tiyanna knew about the pregnancy. Those thoughts just filled her with rage.**

"**You!" She exclaimed. "You did this to me!" The Trinidadian woman exclaimed. "You cursed me! Get out NOW…I don't ever want to see you again. Just leave me alone. You want to pretend to cry like you actually care, when you are the one who caused this. "**

**Tiyanna didn't even comment, she just slowly turned around and walked out the room. Her mother had really crossed the line. Tiyanna knew absolutely nothing about witchcraft and she didn't want to learn anything about it either. But if her mother wanted her out…then she would get her wish.**

**Walking into the lobby, Tiyanna's father looked at her a bit shocked. Tiyanna had just made her way up to her mother's room, and already she was back. "What happened?" Greg asked. "Mommy kicked me out of the room, and out of the house, and out of her life. She claims that I cursed her and the babies." Tiyanna said sobbing.**

**Greg wasn't a bit shocked. Yvette was getting pretty weird. But this only made him happy to have Tiyanna with him. "You need some time to relax and be away from all the drama. Come stay with me then." Her father suggested. Tiyanna accepted, and believed what her father told her. He was absolutely right, and she knew her father had changed a bit.**

**She could tell by his attitude. Going home Tiyanna backed her belongings, more than her and her and her father could carry, and was on her way.**


	6. Better Place

**A Degrassi Fanfic**

**Titled: "Why Me?"**

**Chapter 6: Better Place**

**Tiyanna sat in the living room quietly and watched TV. She was dressed and ready to attend her sister's funeral. The 15-year-old had been living with her father for about 2 days now, and she felt totally different. She was at peace, with no one to order her around. But today she was absolutely sad. She didn't know how she would react to seeing her sister. She felt a funny feeling in her stomach, she was very nervous.**

**Tiyanna turned off the TV and got in the car with her father. In no little more than 15 minutes they were at the funeral home. They were the first people there. Greg had Tiyanna sit in the lobby while he checked things out. In about 20 minutes people had already piled in. From family members she hadn't seen in years, to her Chanell and her grandmother.**

**She walked out of the lobby and looked at the people standing around the small casket. Then, looked at Chanell who, stood besides her grandmother popping gum. Looking, as if she was at a very boring movie. But, maybe she was trying to hide her emotions. But Tiyanna didn't believe it; Chanell just yawned and sat down with her hand on her chin. **

**Tiyanna walked over to the casket and looked at her baby sister. She was just so tiny, but yet she looked so peaceful. Tiyanna refused to believe that her baby sister was dead. It couldn't be. She looked like she was sleeping. Yup, that's it, she's just sleeping. Tiyanna just shook her head, like as if she was in a bad dream.**

**She just wanted to convince herself that her baby sister was sleeping. "Di'Andra baby wake up. Wake up for your big sister please" Tiyanna said crying. "Show these people your alive baby, they think your dead. Show them please mamacita" Tiyanna urged the dead little girl. Tiyanna continued to sob, while people looked at her as if she was crazy. Her aunt came over to her and comforted her. Tiyanna felt a bit better, she felt loved. No one had done that in years. Some one actually cared enough to try and relieve her of the pain.**

"**Its okay baby, God got her. He wants her in heaven" her aunt said to her as she embraced her and stroked her hair. "I never even got to know her, she didn't even get a chance in life" Tiyanna said continuing to sob. Letting go of her aunt Tiyanna sighed. "Thanks so much auntie Rita, I really needed that" Tiyanna said wiping the tears off her face.**

"**Go see Di'Andra" Tiyanna told Chanell. Chanell looked at her as if she was crazy, and shook her head no. "I'll go with you, just go see her" Tiyanna insisted. "I said no, now leave me alone you cry baby" Chanell said with a grin, as she went back to talking with her cousin.**

**Slowly walking away Tiyanna couldn't believe Chanell's behavior. How could she act that way? That was her own flesh and blood, in a casket about to be buried. But instead of even getting a glimpse at her, she preferred to chew gum and run her mouth. But then she heard something that made her heart skip a beat. Those words just echoed in her head. _"Not to be mean or nothing, but I'm glad she dead, cuz she wasn't gonna take my spot as the baby girl." _Tiyanna couldn't believe that her sister could be that cruel.**

**How could someone even have the courage to say something like that, even_ think _up a thing like that? Tiyanna turned around and grabbed Chanell by her dress and picked her up. "How dare you say that about our sister! How can you be so damn cruel Chanell? I understand if you hate me, that don't matter, but Di'Andra? She didn't even LIVE Chanell. How can you be so damn selfish!" Tiyanna said shaking Chanell.**

**Then Yvette made her way over to the altercation. "Get yo damn hands off of her" she remarked, as she grabbed Chanell and tried to make sure she was okay. "What's your damn problem Tiyanna, it's your fault you the one who did this" her mother added. **

**Tiyanna just shook her head and made her way across the room. She wasn't even going to bother with her mother anymore. Plus, she also didn't know what the hell was going on with Chanell. But God needed to help her. Because the thoughts that were in Chanell's head were unbelievable.**

**The Following Monday At Degrassi**

**Theresa strolled through the halls of Degrassi. It was good to be back. She had actually missed school. It was better than being cooped up in her room doing homework all day. But it was a bit different. The school seemed to have a different atmosphere. Going to her locker, she passed by Emma who was at the lockers talking to Derrick, who seemed to be annoyed by her.**

**Theresa just shrugged it off, her mother told her to stay out of people's business. So she actually decided to listen to her mother for once. So since that was Tiyanna's business she decided to leave it alone. After getting her books, and making sure she had her re-admit slip with her, Theresa made her way to class.**

"**Wow, it's been a week already? Welcome back" Chris said as he saw Theresa in the hallway. "Yeah, I know you missed me" Theresa said with a smile, and then continued on to class. Walking into the classroom, she noticed Manny just sitting there, with a huge grin on her face chatting with JT.**

**Just the sight of her and her slutty laugh pissed Theresa off. That was the person that she tried to help out. Theresa couldn't even remember what was going through her head when she did what she did. She regrets ever helping out Manny, but that's all in the past. She just has to worry about keeping out of trouble for the rest of the school year. Or just being slick like Manny and Paige.**

**Taking her usual seat, Theresa began to take down notes that were on the board. Class had started but Manny was still chatting it up, with mouth full of gum and laughter. Nothing could be that funny, for her to be making all that racket. The late bell was going to ring any minute now, so JT and Manny exited the room and headed to their class. **

**That's when Theresa realized who they were back there laughing it up with. What she saw wasn't bad at all. He was Elijah Fonseta, cute, mature, sexy, and a jock. With his jet black hair, and beautiful green eyes, and fit body, he was the talk of Degrassi ever since he first came to the school, which was in October. The girls were crazy about him, and the guys envied him, or were one of his many friends.**

**Theresa was shocked that he was in her class, maybe he changed classes for some strange reason. But whatever reason it was, Theresa loved it. Her class seemed to be "Hottie Central". It was filled with the cutest and best dressed students of the Degrassi. Theresa also noticed that his hair grew out a bit. That suited him very, very well.**

**Turning back around she saw Derrick walk into the room. _Damn a week sure did a lot _Theresa thought. Derrick seemed to have gotten much cuter. Theresa remembered when she used to crush on him. But her crushes never really lasted. They would come and go, and eventually come back again. But Derrick stopped, and sat right next to her. This made her a bit nervous, until he opened his mouth and mentioned Tiyanna. "No, I haven't spoken to her, I've been on lock down my whole suspension" She replied. "Aight, if you ever plan on stopping by her house tell me" Derrick said, and with that he walked away to his own seat.**

**Derrick didn't even mention the twin's situation to Theresa. They really aren't the best of friends, and if Theresa was to be her friend if she heard about the twin's, it would probably be out of pity. This was something that Tiyanna didn't like. So Derrick decided to leave it alone, he shouldn't have even mentioned about the visitation thing. Because he doubted that Tiyanna could even have visits. **

**Theresa on the other hand shrugged it off. The boy crazy female was happier than ever. Elijah had asked her to see her notes. So while he sat down next to her and copied, she sat there loving his scent. The boy really smelled good. Elijah must have of known because he made a comment. "Smells good aye? It's Tagged Body Spray. You smell good yourself" Theresa flashed him a smile and replied. "Thanks."**

**Elijah always looked at Theresa just as a typical Degrassi girl, with her typical friends. But since she was expelled she was basically the talk of the school. Theresa was pretty much known as a sexy Latina, with a bad temper that could kick some ass. With hazel being the pretty Somalian that could fight back. That's when Elijah wanted to know more about her, since he had a thing for Latina's.**

**So, who other to tell him, then the beautiful Filipino Manny Santos, who was now throwing herself at him. So they would talk, and Manny would tell him about Theresa, but she would get annoyed at him always wanting to talk about Theresa, instead of her. But Manny wouldn't complain, she'd just give him some looks, and be a bit touchy while changing the subject.**

"**So, what's ya background?" Elijah asked. Theresa had such an exotic look and you could tell she was Hispanic. "Well, I'm Hispanic. But to name them all. My mom is Guyanese and Puerto-Rican, and my dad is Brazilian and Cuban." Theresa replied, she was a combination of those four things, and you could basically tell. She had a natural tan, beautiful light brown eyes, dark brown hair, eyes that were a bit chinky, curves, and a sultry voice when she spoke. **

"**That's hot, well I'm Greek and Italian" Elijah replied, some would say they knew by his features. His dark hair would give him away most of the time. "Cool, so why did ya change classes?" Theresa asked wondering. "Why? You don't want me in your class or something?" Elijah asked with a grin. "No, nothing like that. I was just wondering" Theresa said while doodling on a scrap sheet of paper.**

"**Okay, I was just checking. I changed classes because I wanted to. The other class was pretty lame, and I changed like the day after you got kicked out." The green-eyed Elijah commented. "Okay, but that's pretty good since its only December" The Latina replied. She had a feeling that she would get him. But then again, Manny and her slutty laugh could push her off the game.**

"**So what's with you and Manny, are ya'll like going out or something?" Theresa asked, she hoped that her guess was wrong. "No, we're just friends ya know" Elijah said finishing up on the notes. Theresa hoped that Elijah and her could be friends, if not more. She didn't want him to think of her as a nerdy school girl, that he could just use for her notes on a daily basis. **

"**Oh okay, I was just wondering. Cuz ya'll were havin some laughs back there" The Latina Bombshell added, she didn't want to come off as jealous, but she was just speaking her mind. "Oh, we were just back there talking ya know. Me, her and JT. JT and I would crack a couple jokes, and she'd just go hysterical." Elijah said with a grin. "I think she has the giggles or something" Elijah added.**

**_So she was just showing off, with that slutty laugh. Maybe trying to make me jealous. It worked a bit. _Theresa thought. Then looked back into Elijah's green eyes and smiled. "Thank's for the notes" Elijah commented handing Theresa her notebook. But he didn't move back to his seat, he sat with her as they started on their class work. _Not bad for my first day back, not bad at all. _Theresa thought.**

**Back At Greg Moore's Apartment**

**Tiyanna sat back, and looked at her room. She had finished decorating it, in the colors of Red, black and white. This just happened to be the colors of the Trinidad and Tobago flag. Sitting down she thought about Saturday. How could her sister behave that way? That wasn't at all human. But Tiyanna knew her sister was in a better place. She had plenty of talks with her father, and she decided to be strong.**

**Every night Tiyanna and her father would pray together, and pray extremely hard for De'Vante, Chanell, Yvette and Tiyanna's G-Ma. God did something very positive, by allowing Tiyanna to move in with her father. But Tiyanna knew that things would get better, and she was very grateful to have a father like Greg Moore.**

**Turning on the TV, Tiyanna decided to have some laughs. So she put a movie in the DVD player. King's Ransom seemed to be a pretty good movie. Tiyanna decided to watch it. That could take time away from the sadness and have a good time. The brown eyed female sat with hot buttered popcorn, and Pepsi, and started to relax. **

**The movie seemed to be good so far, and Tiyanna understood how Cory felt. He would always have people bossing him around, as if he was a robot. Until, he couldn't take it anymore and retaliated. That's how Tiyanna felt at times herself, and that's how she felt that day with Ashley. That was the day she couldn't take it anymore, and so was Saturday. Flipping out on Chanell wasn't really good, because Tiyanna wanted to bond with Chanell, not have Chanell hate her even more than she already did.**

**But Tiyanna couldn't keep letting Chanell push her around. She had to show the little brat who was older, because Chanell had to learn something. Life isn't about getting everything you want, it's about working for what you want. Having fun, living life, and having goals. Not always depending on people 24/7. Looking at Cory's house, Tiyanna couldn't help but giggle.**

**The 15-year-old wondered what her mother's house looked like now. With only Chanell and her G-ma in it. The 11-year-old Chanell would always eat and leave trash everywhere. She never cleaned up after herself or anything. Tiyanna was getting pretty excited. She had 2 weeks left of suspension and she would be back to Degrassi.**

**But she would only be in school for 4 days until they went on break for winter vacation. But Tiyanna was just glad that she would be coming back to school. She never even imagined that she'd be kicked out of school for so long. But it was a reality, and she learned a lot from it. **

**Tiyanna had forgotten to tell Derrick about the changes that had went on. Since they hadn't spoken, since their little heart to heart. But Tiyanna missed Derrick; she hadn't seen him in like forever. But she knew that she shouldn't be all into him like that. What if in the end she got her heart broken? Why was she even caring so much? Could she be in Love?**

"**You can't love anybody" Tiyanna commented out loud to herself. But deep down she knew having this attitude wasn't a good thing. Not everyone you loved would hurt you. There were some people out there who truly loved you, and would be by your side through thick and thin. Her father was a prime example. Tiyanna always acknowledged what she and Derrick had as puppy love. Because she felt that she wasn't ready, or wasn't old enough for the real thing.**

**The young woman just didn't want to get hurt anymore. These days she was contemplating breaking up with Derrick, but a part of her still wanted to be with him. As the movie started coming to an end, Tiyanna slowly closed her eyes, and got some rest. It felt good to just sit back and chill.**

**Thursday**

**Yvette laid in the hospital chair fast as sleep. She had prayed so many times, for god to help her son make it through the operation. She truly believed that Tiyanna cursed her; she was feeling nothing but hate towards her oldest daughter. It was as if she found Tiyanna as a threat to her. At times Yvette found it fun to put Tiyanna through abuse. She just enjoyed how Tiyanna would try and be so strong.**

**It shocked Yvette, through all those years, seeing not a single tear come out of the girl's eyes. That's when Yvette thought she was inhuman, or actually practicing witchcraft. So Yvette believed that this was Tiyanna's way of getting back at her mother. But Yvette didn't know just how wrong she was. Tiyanna isn't at all one to know a thing about witchcraft. She just bottled up her emotions.**

**So when Tiyanna finally started to cry, Yvette felt as if the girl lost her "powers" or she was just pretending. Yvette feared for her life when she saw Tiyanna in the room looking at De'Vante. But sometimes a part of her would want to grab her daughter and embrace her. But there's something inside of her, which just wanted to mistreat Tiyanna, for trying to be so perfect, and trying to be all goody goody. But once Yvette started she didn't know how to turn back.**

**Even if she apologized and tried to fix things, Ms. Winston didn't believe that Tiyanna would forgive her. Because if She was in Tiyanna's shoe's, she wouldn't forgive herself either. But it was as if, Yvette had an angel on one side, and a devil on the other. At times she'd feel like she wasn't doing anything wrong. That it was her mother causing all of this.**

**Grandma Mary was a childish person. She loved to play games with little children. She was a "Childish Manipulative Bitch" as her ex husband would put it. She simply treated Tiyanna badly because she called it "karma". She felt that Tiyanna had put her life through hell, so she would do the same to her. When Yvette had Tiyanna she was happier than ever. All Yvette focused on was Greg and Tiyanna, Greg and Tiyanna, blah blah blah. Greg wants this, Tiyanna needs this, and so on, and so forth. **

**Yvette didn't have time to hang out with her mother anymore, leaving Grandma Mary all alone. Since her husband Marcus would always hang out with Greg. Calling him the son he never had. Grandma Mary had no one. It was a Saturday, hot summer day. A day that Tiyanna was spending with her grandfather.**

**Tiyanna being only 2 years old, but very chatty was at the super market with her grandfather. She saw a beautiful middle aged woman and ran to her. "Ooh, dat's a pweedy fwowa in ya hair" the young Tiyanna commented. "Thank you, here, one for you, for being a pretty little girl" The lady responded and handed Tiyanna a plastic flower for her hair also. Tiyanna thanked the lady and started to keep her company with conversation. The woman barely understood her but she listened. Her grandfather and the woman also started to have their own conversation, and they really hit it off.**

**Now, Tiyanna's grandfather had been having affairs for years. Grandma Mary had a couple of her own. He just didn't feel that he should be with her any longer. He felt that if they had one more altercation, over some little thing, he would really leave her. When they got home Tiyanna played with the flower and played dress up. Mary noticed the flower and asked young Tiyanna where she got it from. "Umm, I got it fwom auntie Claudia" Tiyanna said happily. "Aint it pweedy" Tiyanna added.**

**Now Mary never heard of an Auntie Claudia. So later that day when Tiyanna went home, an argument broke off, Mary threw things around the house. She yelled, she accused, she slapped, she cursed and everything. Her husband couldn't take anymore. He packed his bags and filed for divorce. He dated Claudia for about a year and then married her.**

**At 3 years old, Tiyanna was the flower girl at their wedding. While Mary was a lonely woman at her house. Blaming Tiyanna for loosening her tight bond with Yvette, and ruining her marriage, since she after all was the one that put her grandfather and Claudia together.**

**But why hate a child because of that. Plus never tell anyone the reasons why? Then hate her father for breaking her mother's heart. But hate the child for that also, because she had eyes identical to her father's. But Grandma Mary had some mental problems in the past. A problem that was supposedly fixed back home when she was 13. Maybe that was what caused her to behave like a selfish child at times. No one really knew.**

**Yvette didn't even know about the mental problem. Even if Grandma Mary knew herself that the problem was back. She wouldn't tell anyone. Since, she just wanted to be "normal".**

**But waking up from her five minute nap, Yvette knew that her son was having an operation. A 10 hour operation. Not knowing a thing about medical science, Greg looked at every single thing the doctors did to and with his son. He wanted to make sure they knew what they were doing, and if any mistakes happened he would be a witness. He also prayed that everything went all right. He had always wanted a son, and he finally had him.**

**No matter how small his son was, he was still his son. And God had big plans for him. That was his boy, and Greg was positive that De'Vante would make it into the world. The operation just started, and Greg couldn't wait for his baby boy to be out of the hospital. "After the Operation. Ms. Winston, you and the baby need to go back to your room. He has to stay here for 2 days, so we can check him out, to see if all is well. Then you can take your baby boy home." One of the nurses commented. Yvette shook her head, showing that she understood, and watched as they were going on with the operation. De'Vante was only a week old, and having his first operation. Yvette shook nervously as she started to pray over and over again. At times she would yell and scream, and just cry out.**

**She was then asked to step out, because her shouting and carrying on was disturbing the doctors. Yvette left the room. She couldn't take it, seeing her little baby's flesh; it just hurt her so badly. But she hoped that everything would be worth it. That Sunday morning she would be taking her baby boy home.**

**Boy was she right. Sunday morning rolled around, and the nurses handed her some papers, and her son's medication, and she was so excited. She was ready to go home. Grandma Mary came and picked her up, and drove home. It seemed as if De'Vante changed everyday. He looked healthier and he would actually grin a bit, showing off his gums. The neighbors noticed Yvette coming home with a baby in her arms. They congratulated her, and greeted her, and asked the gender and all that stuff.**

**As soon as Yvette stepped into the house it was completely different. The sink was full of dishes, the fridge had spilled pop stains, and the stove was dirty. The carpet had lots of dirt on it, as if no one in the house had hands to vacuum it. The kitchen floor was sticky. Making her way to the living room, she saw a water bottle on the floor. A dirty table, a stained TV, and a dusty entertainment center.**

**Yvette was suddenly angry, coming back home to find her house filthy. She headed upstairs to her room. She layed De'Vante in his crib, and walked down to Tiyanna's room. Opening the door, and about to yell she stopped. Looked around and saw the room pretty bare. Then realized that she was gone.**

**She seemed to be in a daze. She really had lost two daughters. One dead, and the other she lost emotionally. "I'm sorry baby" Yvette said slowly, as a tear fell down her cheek. Shaking her head Yvette closed the door, and headed to her room. Ms. Winston never realized how much Tiyanna did in the house, all that she did without a thank you. Without rest, and without respect. Mostly she did so many things without even complaining. _I'm the worst mother in the world _Yvette thought to herself, as she headed back into her room. Shutting the door, she looked at De'Vante who was now wide awake.**

**Taking him out the crib, and holding him in her arms, she sat down on the chair, and started to breast feed him. **


	7. Regrets

**A Degrassi Fanfic**

**Titled: "Why Me"**

**Chapter 7: Regrets**

**It was a lovely Sunday and Manny had just gotten home from church. She was excited that her mother and father were going out. She had the house to herself, and she was going to meet up with some friends later on. There was always something to do, everyday. So as soon as her parents were at the door, Manny was eager to begin her plans. "Now Manuella, we'll be home around 11:00 P.M. We want you in the house by 9 o'clock P.M, no later than 9:15, we'll call and check in, and the neighbors will be on the look out also. So don't try anything sneaky, and no one is allowed in." her mother said breaking down the rules.**

**Giving her mom and Dad a kiss, Manny closed the door, locked it and headed to her room. She had the strictest parents ever, but they were loosening up. It was only 12:30 P.M, and she headed upstairs to shower. Getting out of the shower, Manny tried to find something very skimpy to wear. Since the neighbors were on the look out she had to be careful.**

**So she settled on a pair of extra tight jeans, a pink Cami, which showed some cleavage. Applying her make-up, Manny thought about how many people were going to be there. Glossing up her lips, and brushing her hair, Manuella blew a kiss at herself signifying that she was pleased with her appearance. Putting her earrings on, she grabbed her keys, put on some shoes and was out the door.**

**Walking down the street, she made sure she had her tickets, and then hopped on the bus. In less then 12 minutes, she was at her destination. This happened to be Elijah Fonseta's apartment. Apartment number 35. Getting out of the elevator, she saw someone that appeared to be very familiar, going into apartment number 33. The young woman was dressed in a small grey T-shirt, Baggy grey sweats, and white flip flops, with her hair in a messy ponytail. Manny was waiting for her to turn around, so she could catch a glimpse of her face, but the girl never did.**

**Shrugging it off, Manny entered Elijah's apartment and saw JT, ShawnQuisha, a couple of Derrick's friends and lots of people she didn't know. Walking in she took her shoes off, and walked over to a couch and sat down. ShawnQuisha was walking around with a tiny shirt and a top that brought her twins to attention. While one of Derrick's friends chased her around the apartment.**

"**Hey Manuella when did you get here?" Elijah asked approaching her, with JT right behind him. Looking at the clock she noticed that it was 1:30 P.M. She was pretty slow, taking all that time to get there. "Ohh, I just got here" she responded with a smile. Elijah was just so cute. She just hoped that he didn't bring up Theresa or anything. But she would act like she didn't hear him. After all it was a bit hard to hear anybody, through the loud hip hop music.**

**Manny was loving the song that was now blasting. Massari's hit single "Be Easy" was having some people dancing, and others looking like there were having sex. But Manny couldn't knock it, dancing so provocatively wasn't bad, she did it herself also. Looking at the door, she saw Craig, Jimmy, Spinner, and Sully walk into the room.**

"**Hey Elijah my man" Jimmy said giving him a five. He then realized that the people he came with had let their eyes roam, and where having conversations with the many half naked females. Jimmy let his eyes roam too, and was on his way.**

**Seeing Craig made Manny feel a bit nervous. She remembered when she was obsessed with him, and lost her virginity to him. She was so lucky she didn't get pregnant, or catch any disease. Even though they didn't use protection, nothing happened. Manny wasn't trying to call Craig a male slut or anything, but you could never know. **

**But Manuella Santos was ready to have some fun, and maybe rekindle some lust with Craig, or have a little fun with Elijah. It really didn't matter who, as long as the guy was cute, and they were safe, she was down, literally. It seemed like everybody in the house was being all touchy-feely. People would always come over Elijah's crib and hang out, his parents were never home. So occasionally he'd have to house sit for his brother. So he'd have lots of people keep him company at his brother's apartment.**

**Elijah was a person who had lots of respect. The upper classmates respected him, and a lot of them were his friends. Unlike most kids in his grade who were shunned by the 11th and 12th graders. A lot of the 11th and 12th graders were there. Then there were some 10th graders, and very few freshmen. It was as if half the school was in his brother's apartment. But what an apartment it was. It had 4 bedrooms, a kitchen, dining room, and living room. The people seemed to be having lots of fun, and Elijah headed to the kitchen to make refreshments.**

**Setting out the refreshments he looked in the freezer for some ice. But there wasn't any, so he decided to go to the basement to see if there was some ice in the freezer down there. But he came back up with no luck. The kids from Degrassi were a bit wild and he couldn't leave them to go to the store and purchase ice. But with half naked females walking around, it could be a good thing or a bad one. They could either be in control and chill and flirt with the girls. Or they could go beyond wild to impress them.**

**He then saw Manny who seemed to be trying to talk to Craig but failing. So he approached them. "So you like it here so far?" Manny asked Craig. Who seemed to be just looking around and listening to the music. "Turn the music up right now" Craig said, in his attempt to sing like Rihanna. Manny couldn't help but smile, Craig was just adorable, and funny. Manny, feeling the music started to slowly wind her hips to the music.**

**Hips winding, ass on Craig's crotch, Manny started to enjoy herself. That's when they were approached by Elijah. "Aye, you guys have ice?" The green-eyed cutie asked grinning. Water bottle in hand, he started to spray them and then ran. Doing so to almost every pair dancing. "I was trying to help; you guys were getting a bit hot and sweaty. This aint no J.Lo, Britney, or Beyonce video. So dancing in heat, like their other videos they always get splashed with water. Enjoy it Damnit!" Elijah commented while running from Craig, who then just tackled him to the ground. AS they wrestled playfully, Manny decided to jump in. She just dived in on top of them yelling out "wheeeeeeeeeeee!" Then landing really hard. "Ohh, get off" Elijah yelled, being at the very bottom.**

**Manny got off, then Craig, and Elijah lay on the floor laughing hysterically. "Nah, Na Na Na Na na!" Manny exclaimed, and just for good measure, kicked Elijah. "Loser's" Elijah yelled getting up. Craig got in Elijah's face causing Elijah to jump. "Okay. I give up" he said flinching. "I wasn't going to hit you little girl" Craig commented. "Yeah you were, just mad cuz ya girl aint as hot as me" Elijah said touching his zero cups, and smiling. "But seriously, I need some ice man" The green-eyed sophomore said.**

"**Okay. I hope you have some friendly neighbors." Craig said going out the door, on his quest for ice. "Thanks man" Elijah yelled and turned around to find Manny in his face. "Where's Craig?" she asked. "He went to get some ice. Since we need it for some games and for the drinks" Elijah said as he picked up a chip from the bowl and started to snack on it. "Oh okay" Manny replied, a bit disappointed. It was good to be with Craig, just chilling and having fun.**

**Something she missed, because they barely talked these days. It was just mostly her and JT. But at times they would be joined by Elijah. So she just sat back and chatted with Elijah. But the conversation was starting to get a bit sexual, which was the direction that Manny was heading in all along. "So can I see the room anytime soon?" Manny questioned while playing with her hair. "Sure you can" Elijah replied, he wouldn't mind having her in his room at all.**

**But he hoped that Manny was really game, and not just talking to be talking. "But whatcha wanna go in there for?" Elijah asked. "Ohh…I just wanna check it out, and maybe introduce you to my friends, and then I can meet yours" She responded with a grin on her face, ad she played with the strap of her Cami. "Ohh Okay" Elijah replied, to him it wasn't that serious, because Manny was just too easy. Or she was just one horny girl. **

**Out In The Hallway**

**Craig stood out in the hallway just coming back from apartment number 36. They seemed to have no ice, so he was standing in the hall knocking on the door of apartment number 34. No one seemed to be answering. That's when he saw a girl in baggy grey sweatpants, and grey T-shirt walk out of apartment #33. The girl looked a bit familiar. But when he realized who she was it was too late. She had entered the apartment number 36. But she came back out within seconds.**

"**Hey" Craig said, greeting her. He knew who she was, but he didn't remember her name, until he looked at her bracelet. "Tiyanna" he said, saying her name slowly. "Yeah, what's up?" she asked leaning on her door. "You're the girl that kicked Ashley's ass, I remember, she needed that. You did a favor for all of us" Craig said grinning. Tiyanna grinned a bit then stopped. She wasn't a big fan of violence, but some just had a coming. "I'm not a big fan of violence, some people have it coming but others don't deserve it" she said sighing. That's when Craig noticed the mark on her face. He's seen it before but he never really paid attention to it. But that's when he remembered the first day he had seen it. He was in the office talking to a teacher, while Manny was trying to get his attention, when Tiyanna first walked in.**

**So she couldn't have possibly gotten that scratch from Ashley. "What happened?" He said touching the mark on her face. "Mother" Tiyanna said, and then stopped. She wondered why she even said it to him, she barely knew him. "I had one too, father though" Craig said showing him the scar, that was fading away. That's when Tiyanna knew it was okay, it was as if the boy was just like her a bit. "So, do you have any ice?" Craig asked.**

"**Umm...Yeah, We have lots." Tiyanna said opening the door and letting him in. "Why?" Craig question. Grinning Tiyanna responded "For people like you, who ask for it" She responded. "Nah, my Uncle just gave us ice, you know, even though its December, I still like my cold drinks. But this winter isn't that bad." Walking down to the basement, she went to the freezer. Bending down to get the bag of ice, Craig could help but catch a glimpse at her white thong.**

"**Here you go" She said handing him the bag. "Yeah you are" Craig said smiling. It was as if this girl had some control of his emotions. He'd just be grinning and smiling while talking to her. If he kept on, his cheeks would be hurting. "Oh" Tiyanna said looking down at her shirt, which read Beautiful in white letters. "Thanks" She replied with a smile. She knew her dad was at work and everything, so she was just chilling around the building, helping the lady in Apartment number 36 with her errands.**

"**So what did you need Ice for?" Tiyanna questioned. "Oh, a bunch of us are hanging out in apartment number 35, and we needed some ice for these games, and for the refreshments" Craig said still cheesing. "Oh okay, you Degrassi students" Tiyanna said shaking her head. "So, your one of us anyway, in 2 weeks you'll be back right?" Craig asked. "Yup, can't wait" Tiyanna said taking a seat on the coach, as Craig joined her. "This time you have to promise to be a good girl" Craig said acting like a father.**

**They talked about their abuse, which was a bit similar. But Craig one person, and Tiyanna 2. Craig would be a bit sympathetic for his father, but he was in a program, and he had lots of time to change. He was just glad that his father was getting the help that he deserved, and he was glad that Tiyanna was away from her mother. "You know what's funny? We didn't even cry while expressing our pain" Tiyanna said giggling a bit. "Maybe we're out of tears" Craig responded.**

**Looking at the TV, Craig realized that it was 2:54 P.M. "Damn, we've been talking for a while. Surprised the ice isn't melting yet." He said. "It won't, its' been there for hours and hours. Plus you need a hammer to break it apart too." Tiyanna said handing him a hammer. "You better not be giving me expired ice girl" Craig said taking the hammer and putting it in his back pocket. Tiyanna shook her head and laughed. "I'm not" she said as she opened the door for him, letting him out.**

**While Manny was wondering where the hell Craig was. It didn't take that long to get ice. But that's when she saw him coming out of an apartment. With the girl in grey and white holding the door for him. Craig just kept looking back and he had this huge grin on his face. Like as if he was the happiest person in the world. "Bye" Tiyanna said, just as Manny looked and realized that Tiyanna was the girl in grey and white. Manny just continued down the hall, since they didn't see her anyway. _Why the hell is Tiyanna here? And what's up with her and Craig being so friendly with each other. But, a smile is nothing, I'll have him screaming. _ Manny thought, as a smirk came across her face. She decided to take a walk and think of a plan. Just as her and Elijah were about to have some fun, the idiots decides to knock down some of the snacks, causing Jimmy and Elijah to clean it up. They claimed it was a mistake, stupid freshmen. **

**Elijah decided to be nice and give them a warning, and if one more thing happened, they would be out. So while they cleaned, Manny decided to check up on Craig and his quest for ice, which led her to the store, and back. It seemed to be getting a bit colder, and she came back to the apartment building, and was heading out the elevator when she saw Tiyanna again. But this time she actually knew who she was, and this time she was with Craig.**

**Turning around she decided to head back to Elijah's. This time when she walked in, she noticed that Hazel and Paige were there. This made her so jealous. It was as if Paige had so much power. She got Hazel in a shit load of trouble, and she was still by her side. But Manny tried the same, and lost her friends. She lost Emma, and she lost Theresa, and Tiyanna. But she couldn't be so sure. She didn't try talking to _them. _"Santos" Paige greeted with a slight grin. "Michalchuk" Manny said responding.**

**Seeing her enter the room, Elijah decided to grab Manny by the arm and lead her upstairs to his room. Which was very color coordinated. Everything in it was blue and white. "Nice room" Manny said taking off her jacket. She didn't really seem to be nervous. Leaning closer, she and Elijah engaged in long kiss, letting their tongues meet each other. While Elijah decided to explore with his hands. Falling on the bed, Manny started to slowly undress, while Elijah quickly did so.**

**Once they were naked, they let their friends meet, and it was a great pleasure. After they finished Manny laid on the bed smiling. She then tried to compare the two. But it was just a tie. They weren't identical, but yet they weren't that different. Elijah got up and went to his bathroom, while Manny laid there grinning, and playing with her hair. Maybe it was the punch, which of course she knew was spiked. Or she was just one horny person today.**

**Opening the door, Jimmy accidentally entered the room. "Sorry" He said looking at Manny just laying there as if she was posing for a nude magazine. "Don't be" Manny said winking at him. Shaking his head, Jimmy grinned and left the room. Elijah walked out, in a T-shirt and shorts, and went out the door. Leaving Manny to whatever in the hell she was doing.**

**Hopping in his shower, Manny took her time, Letting the water run all over her little frame; she thought about the sex with Elijah, it was fabulous. Then the one with Craig was something she'd never forget. After getting herself freshened up, she walked out the bathroom and right back to Elijah's room. Since the the two rooms were connected she didn't have to worry about people seeing her. But even if they did, Manny would sure enjoy it. Just then Craig walked into Elijah's room, hoping to use his phone.**

**But then seeing Manny naked, he couldn't help but remember the night they had together. For a virgin she sure was freaky, and knew what she was doing. "Hi Craig, come fuck me…..please" Manny said, and she laid there ready for him. "No, I can't" Craig said looking for the phone. But Manny had to have something. "Okay Craig" She replied as she walked over to him, and slowly unzipped him pants. "You don't have to fuck me here" She said pointing at her vagina. "But you can fuck me here" she added, pointing at her mouth. With that request, Craig didn't disagree.**

**Outside Elijah's Room**

**Elijah sat on the couch talking with Paige Michalchuk. It seemed as if she was really into him. But was a bit embarrassed, since he was younger than her. Elijah didn't really care, since she wasn't his type anyway. She simply just talked too much, and she was a bitch. But if she wanted him to hook her up with a guy who was in grade 12, then he'd be more than happy to help. At least he'd be getting her away from him.**

**So, after making the introductions, Elijah had Hazel on his back, wondering where Paige was. "Have you seen Paige? Its 5 o'clock and she knows I'm not even supposed to be here! So I need to be home, before my mom gets home from work." Hazel complained.**

"**Well umm, she's a bit busy right now, so if ya wanna disturb her, she's out in the hall." Elijah replied. "Thanks" Hazel said and rapidly walked away. That's when he saw Manny walking to the refreshment table and getting some snacks. He knew he had to act normal around her, so they wouldn't ruin their relationship. Plus they could just be sex buddies, that wasn't such a bad idea. Manny walked over to Elijah and whispered in his ear. "You can keep them" She said with a smile. Elijah didn't know what she was talking about, but it didn't really matter.**

**Elijah was a bit surprised; it was as if his brother's apartment turned into a sex crib. He walked in on people in the bathroom, the basement, his room…just anywhere they could. "I'm gonna have to start charging admission" He said to himself with a smile. Then they started to play games like "ice kiss", "Icicle", "hard ice" and what ever idea the kids came up with.**

**They were having a good time, but people started to clear out at around 9 o'clock. That's when Elijah realized that Manny was gone. All the freshmen were gone, and it was time to really party. Hazel was long gone, and Paige was in the bathroom with some dude who's in grade 12. There were girl on girl activities , dares, strip poker, and the 7 up with a twist. Where guys had to identify which girls boobs and ass in the dark. **

**At around 1 in the morning, everyone was out, and the apartment was clean. Elijah was tired, and just as he got ready to go to sleep, he saw Manny's panties on the floor. Then he understood what she meant. Grinning he thought to himself _I should start a collection. _"Not bad, not bad at all Manuella" Elijah said out loud to himself.**

**It was Monday morning, and almost every student was talking about the day at Elijah's house on Sunday. Elijah was getting big props from a lot of the people that attended, mostly the guys. A lot of guys got laid that day, and were loving it. While some girls came to school with their head down, ashamed of the activities they performed. Especially the two girls who performed girl on girl acts for everyone to see.**

**But Manny Santos, walked into the school like she owned it. She didn't really give a damn. She got home late, without getting busted, and she had 2 guys yesterday. On her way to her locker, she got stopped by Elijah. "Thanks" He said with a smile. Manny didn't know what he was thanking her for. But she decided to be polite. "No problem" she said with a wink and a smile, and was on her way.**

**That's when she saw Craig, and smiled and said hello. But Craig just shook his head, and looked the other way. Manny didn't know what was wrong, she did a damn good job yesterday, and then he treats her like trash. She didn't want to cause a scene. So she left it alone. But that's when Elijah, Craig, and Jimmy were standing around just talking. Seeing them three together made her feel a bit uncomfortable. Those were 3 guys at Degrassi who have seen her naked, and maybe have no respect at all for her.**

**She knew they had to be talking about her, and what they had to say was no good. That's when they were all heading to class. Walking past her they all coughed slut. cough "slut" cough. Manny knew what she did was wrong, but she didn't know why she did it. She couldn't really blame the punch, because she knew what she was doing, and she liked how it felt. She wasn't thinking about the future, or the consequences, she was thinking about satisfying her needs.**

**All through the day, people would point and her and whisper, and Manny would try and be tough like it didn't bother her. But for some strange reason, she sort of liked the attention she was getting. She was the so called school slut. That's when a freshman was talking her friend about Manny. "Yeah that's her. She had sex with Elijah Fonseta, and then gave Craig Oral…on the same Day!...What a slut" Overhearing the girl Manny stopped walking and turned around.**

"**Yeah, that's right. You want me to show you how I did it? Or are you just jealous that you don't have the courage to do it. You fantasize about them even knowing your name. But I FUCKED both of them, you got that? You can hate all you want. Should have filmed it. Cuz if I did, I bet I would have millions, and be just like Paris Hilton" Manny said with a laugh, and walked away.**

**The young girls giggled, and one remarked. "But you know if a guy got laid twice in one day, he's the man. But a female does it, and she's the school slut." The other just shrugged; it didn't matter to her really. Because it was a complicated thing. Boys are boys. Being a Man comes with not being able to accept some things. Yeah you're the man, and you can pull as many women each night as you want. But a female can't pull men like that, unless they are whores. Because women are really respected more if you think about it. Women are mothers, and if they get pregnant than they are carrying the baby.**

**Men can do things and get away with it, because they are men. It's just how things are, and you either accept it or you don't, that's just how the cookie crumbles. Manny didn't really care about the word going around school. It would die off pretty quickly, and she'd be labeled a slut, whatever. That's how it was with Paris and the tape. But now she's famous as hell. After that tape, she had every girl envying her, and wanting to be her. But Manny couldn't possibly compare herself to Paris Hilton, and she knew she couldn't. But that's what popped in her head, and came out her mouth. It was the end of the day, and she was heading to her locker to get her things. That's when she saw Elijah running around with what seemed to be a pink and white flag on a stick.**

**That's when she noticed that those where her panties. Being waved around, guys taking turns waving them. Manny felt like breaking down and crying, she felt like a total worthless slut. There wasn't much she could so. But she stood there, and tried to be strong. She took the entire name calling, and the taunting, all with a smile on her face. "Thanks guys, this was a nice holiday for me" Manuella said blowing a kiss at the crowd and heading out the door.**

**That's when the principal rounded the guys in the office. They had detention for the rest of the month. But they believed it was worth it, even though Manny never cried, she felt like she was being honored or something. But hey, it was something fun.**


	8. Things Happen

**A Degrassi Fanfic**

**Titled: "Why Me?"**

**Chapter 8: Things Happen**

**The next day at school, Theresa was a bit shocked at all that happened on Sunday. She wasn't there, but it seemed like Manny did some pretty weird things with Craig and Elijah. She was glad she wasn't there, because she didn't know what crazy things she would have ended up doing. But Manny took it so well, maybe that was just the kind of behavior to expect from her, after being friends with Tiyanna. Maybe one would learn how to be strong. Seeing Liberty and her lover boy JT, making out in the hallway Theresa envied that. It was like love was in the air, for almost everyone. And for most sex was in the air, or at least Manuella Santos' panties were yesterday.**

**Thinking about that caused Theresa to giggle. That was a funny stunt, and even though they got detention for it, it was all good. The school got a laugh; she thought she even saw Ms. Hotsolasko giggling a bit herself. Walking into her classroom, she saw Elijah sitting in the seat next to hers. Maybe he was trying to make it a regular thing. But he better not expect to get some like he did from Manny. Sitting down next to him, Theresa gave him a slight smile. "Good morning beautiful" Elijah greeted her with a smile.**

"**Hey" Theresa replied. It bothered her a bit, that he claimed that him and Manny were just friends. But then he had sex with her. But he was just being a typical guy, if a girl was putting out, what guy wouldn't turn that down. Plus the fact of the matter is, Elijah is single, so he was just having fun. "So how was Sunday?" Theresa asked with a playful smirk. "It was fine, as you know, Manny was slut-tastic. I had sex with her, and then she turned around and within minutes gave Craig oral sex. I mean she was just being easy, and I took the opportunity. But that day, I lost all respect for her. She's just a little slut, and that's why we pulled that stunt yesterday." Elijah explained.**

**Theresa could just laugh, it was funny how a girl could do something like that. Having no boundaries, or morals. But across the hall, Manny wasn't even thinking about the whispering and the stories. She had a plan. How could someone try and take her spot? She was going to get Craig, no matter how sluttish she was being. So when the bell rang, signaling lunchtime, Manny was ready to put her plan into action. She knew that Derrick was an average guy, and she also knew what she was a bout to do. She was going to do it in front of his friends.**

**So walking into the lunchroom, many headed to the back. This was where Derrick and his posse sat. AS always there was Rick, Derrick, Cory, ShawnQuisha, Dorian, Curtis and LaToya. As soon as Rick saw Manny approach the table he had to crack a joke. Grabbing his crotch he asked Manny "So you coming back here to suck my dick?" and that comment had a few of them laughing. "No thank you" many replied. She wasn't getting any respect, but it didn't really matter. She didn't need respect to do what she planned to do. "Well, I came here to let Derrick know about some visitations…" She started. They looked a bit confused, maybe Manuella was trying to invite Derrick over for a little wild sex session. "Sunday, Craig Manning, was with Tiyanna in an apartment...ALONE! And and just think that Derrick should know. I wasn't the only one being freaky Sunday. Don't believe me, ask Craig himself, and ask Tiyanna too" Manny said and walked away.**

**Derrick just sat there, he couldn't believe it, and he refused to believe it. Tiyanna was kicked out of school and Craig didn't even know where she lived. And she for damn sure didn't live in an apartment. But his boys seemed to believe what came out of Manuella suck-a-dick Santos' mouth. "Man, ya'll can't believe her. She just a ho, and Tiyanna wasn't at that damn shit, ya'll know it. Rick, you was there. You know Tiyanna wasn't there man." Derrick said hoping he was right.**

"**Yeah, she wasn't there, me and Quisha would have seen her. But I don't know, she seem a bit secretive to me, you never know" Rick replied. "I can't believe ya'll doubting my girl; how ya'll gonna do something like that?" Derrick questioned. Then got up, and tried to get this thing over with. Derrick got up and headed over to where Craig was sitting. It was him, Sully, Jimmy and Spinner just having a good lunch time like always. That's when Derrick stopped and looked dead at Craig.**

"**You know Tiyanna?" Derrick asked. "Umm yeah, I do why? What's the problem man?" Craig asked wondering what the sophomore's problem was. "So you were in an apartment with her on Sunday?" Derrick said, keeping the questions coming. "Yeah, her dad's apartment, she gave me a hammer and some ice, and we just chilled for a bit." Craig said with a slight grin and a raised eyebrow. He didn't know what was with the questions, and he didn't see this guy as a threat so he didn't see it as a big deal. "It wasn't that big of a deal man" Jimmy added butting in to the conversation. Smiling Derrick replied "that's all I needed to know man" And walked away.**

**Maybe Manny put them to this. It couldn't possibly be true, since Manny was after all fucking Craig. So he had to call up Tiyanna and see what was up. Walking out of the cafeteria, he stomped through the halls in his timbs, and headed to the very back hall way. It was a place where everybody could get signals in the school. Derrick didn't worry, his phone always had a signal, but once it wouldn't pick up a signal at all. But he had to make sure that he could make this call. **

**Calling Tiyanna on the phone, he figured out some things, and they hurt him. Maybe it was just that the words didn't come out like they were supposed to. Tiyanna was staying with her father, and her and Craig hung out, and she gave him a hammer and ice. What was that supposed to mean? Derrick didn't take it literally, he thought it was some little inside sex joke, and he wasn't at all laughing. "I aint even know you was like that" Derrick said before hanging up the phone. She had pissed him off, and plus she didn't want to get into any trouble.**

**Walking back into the lunch room, Derrick felt like he was stupid for not taking all that Emma had offered to him. Since Tiyanna did god knows what in an apartment alone with some guy. That really hurt him, plus he knew how guys in Degrassi were so horny, and what not. They just laughed and said "hammer and ice" as if Derrick would know the meaning to that. It was an inside joke, and Derrick felt that it was time for him to be free. But little did he know just how wrong he was. Going to the back to sit with his people, Derrick had a grin on he was back to the old him now. He was never in his life be caught up in a girl.**

**He tried to act as if he wasn't hurt. Forget about Tiyanna, she can hammer her ass on to Craig. It seemed as if his friends didn't care, or forgot about the situation. That was cool, since Derrick didn't want to talk about it. The rest of the day seemed to go by so quickly, and during the last bell Derrick was heading towards his locker. That's when he was stopped by Craig. "You okay man, was there a problem?" Craig asked wondering what the point of the questions was. "Yeah I'm Aight" Derrick said looking at Craig as if he could kill him.**

"**Okay man" Craig said with a grin. "If I can help you in anyway, let me know" He said and walked away. Derrick took his things out the locker, and was glad that he didn't have practice today. He was going to call Tiyanna when he got home, and try and here her out once more. So as soon as he got home, he dropped his stuff. Kicked off his shoes, made sure the heater was on, and called up Tiyanna.**

**Tiyanna: Hello**

**Derrick: Yeah**

**Tiyanna: What's ya damn problem, hangin up on me, and then you got the balls to call me back. Who da hell do you think you are?**

**Derrick: Who do you think you are? You move in with ya daddy and turn into a lil hoe**

**Tiyanna: A hoe? Nigga you got me bent, you must not know who da hell you talking to. Craig came over and like I said we chilled for a minute, and talked. We got some things in common. I gave him some ice, and a hammer. He was chillin over Elijah's crib. And when he came back to return the hammer we talked and that's it. So what the hell you trippin about?**

**Derrick: the fact that my girl was alone with a damn Junior, in her dad's apartment, a place where she has all the freedom in the world. Plus my boys think you did something, so did you?**

**Tiyanna: Fuck ya boys! They don't know shit, and I aint cheating on yo punk ass. I'm not that quick to jump from guy to guy, so what is you saying. People spread rumors about you all the time, but I don't question you , nor follow them. But you flip on me like this?**

**Derrick: But it's different, I'm a man. I got a level of respect to maintain. I can't have my boys thinking I'm some little whipped bitch.**

**Tiyanna: What about me? I've had a level of respect to maintain. But people was thinking that I'm a low self-esteem having girl, that's whipped over yo punk ass. Fuck ya boys! Again I'm saying that, why do you care so much about what others think. If ya worrying about ya boys so much, fuck it its over. Go with ya boys, cause from now on Tee-ya-na Shawn-tree-se More isn't ya girl no more. **

**Tiyanna said enunciating her whole name: Tiyanna Shaun'Treace Moore. She then just hung up the phone. She just couldn't believe it, how childish Derrick was being. All the times that people tried to break them up, she wouldn't allow it. But it works when someone tells him some garbage like that. Tiyanna was pissed, she felt like crying, but she couldn't allow herself to cry over a guy like Derrick. A few days ago he was the best boyfriend ever. Now he turned into the dumbest one.**

**Tiyanna just couldn't believe his behavior, after all the crap she heard from other girls, she still stayed. But she knew one thing; Derrick was going to regret this. But she was going to be back in school, in just one week. So much had happened during her suspension, she moved out of her mother's house, her mother gave birth, her sister died, and she broke up with Derrick. But Tiyanna knew she had to stay strong, she couldn't keep thinking about how her sister looked in that tiny casket. It just brought tears to her eyes.**

**Turning on the TV, she started to watch a lifetime story, and later on fell asleep. **

**A Week Later**

**Tiyanna walked out of the office with her re-admit slip, and happy to be back. She didn't know she was that popular. People she didn't know kept approaching her, welcoming her back to the school. She was very happy to be back, and all she could do was smile, and thank them. But her smile soon faded when she saw Derrick. She had forgotten how good he had looked, and she felt like running to him, and having him hold her, and tell her everything was okay. But all he did was act like he didn't even see her, and kept walking.**

**Tiyanna had to admit that really hurt her. That was the same guy that told her he loved her, and would be with her forever. Now he acted as if he didn't. Maybe he faked all of it; maybe he actually did some freaky shit with Emma. But as much as Tiyanna didn't like Derrick at the moment, she still believed his word. He was telling the truth, because Tiyanna knew him for a long time. She'd known him before they hooked up. So typically, she knew when he was lying. **

**Tiyanna just headed to her locker and put her coat and things in the locker. Heading to class she passed by Theresa who just looked at her, not knowing what to say. But Tiyanna wasn't that angry at Theresa. She just thought that Theresa made horrible mistakes, and she had to let her learn from them. But Manuella Santos was a different story. She did what she wanted without even thinking of the consequences. But it seemed as if she never had any. Walking into the classroom, Tiyanna saw Manny sitting in the front talking to JT.**

**Manny stopped her laughter long enough to say "hey Tiyanna...Welcome back" with a smile. How dare she speak to her as if they were the best of friends? When she was the liar that got her suspended for 3 weeks. But Tiyanna just let it slide, she didn't even reply, she just kept on walking, and made it to her seat. What was wrong with that girl? Did she actually think that she was the shit, and actually thought that Tiyanna would bow down to her? If so, she had another thing coming at her. Looking out in the hall, she saw the 3 musketeers walking. Hazel, Ashley, and the bitch… Paige. They had to be out of their minds to suck up to Paige. Where they that lonely? To actually think there was no other friend besides Paige?**

**Some people were just that desperate. But Tiyanna knew better, she knew that she didn't need any friends. She could make it without them. Going to study hall, The student teacher Tiara, was going to give Tiyanna four tests', and 2 Quizzes that she missed. Tiyanna was prepared; she did a lot of studying besides watching Lifetime. So she knew she was going to nip all of them in the butt. As they entered study hall, she saw Paige also in there, maybe skipping a class. But she was with a guy, who seemed to be in grade 12. **

**But he wasn't tutoring her alright, but in tongue. Tiara coughed, signaling her presence. "Don't make me report you two. Now do what you came to do" Tiara said taking a seat. "That was what we came to do, maybe more" The guy mumbled with laughter in his voice. "Seriously" Tiara said with a stern look, and they hushed, and exited the room. Tiyanna got her utensils, and began her work. She knew she had it in the bag, when she saw the questions. This was going to be pretty easy.**

**Meanwhile….**

**Back in the classroom, Liberty was getting pretty annoyed. Her boyfriend was always talking to Manny, the school slut. What did they actually have to discuss. While passing out the class work, Liberty shook her head at Manny. As she got to where Manny and JT sat, she was glad to give Manuella Santos her D- paper. "If you weren't too busy being a slut, you could have did better" Liberty said with a smile. As she walked away, JT grin and blew a kiss at her, while Liberty just gave him a smug look. "What's up with Liberty calling me names? Check ya girl JT" Manny said balling up her paper.**

"**I don't have to check anybody, she is right. You are the big slut of the school now." Jt said, acting as if he just now realized that. Getting up, he moved to his regular seat. Manny just sat there, as if she lost all her friends. In the end she really didn't have any. "Birds of a feather flock together. Or whatever it is" Manny said out loud to herself. She just had to find some "slut-tastic" friends. Sitting back in her seat, she put her head down. She really didn't feel like doing any work at the moment. Her grades where slipping and report card were coming in January. And Manny already knew that she was going to be in so much trouble.**

**But that was her, she should have been focusing on her schoolwork, instead of guys. Sitting there with her head down, she thought of a lot of things. How would she explain her grades to her mother? But maybe she could make up the work. "I'll start tomorrow" Manny said to herself, as if she actually believed it. All card marking she did nothing, and then start doing work 3 weeks before report cards, wasn't going to work. It would just bring her F's to D's, and her D's to C's. But Manny would rather try that, then anything else. Because if she had an F on her report card, she was in some shit. Her parents didn't play when it came to education. And she knew that, but she thought she could get by without doing her homework, or any class work. Boy was she ever wrong.**

**Tiyanna suddenly came back to class took a seat and began her class work. It was a shame that she was done, while some people were still struggling with the work. "I find it very shocking, how Miss. Moore can be done with her work, and have it correct. When she started _after _everyone in this room, and finished _before_ you all, and had them all correct." Miss. Taylor said to the class. "I'm done" Liberty said, coming in second, as she smiled at Tiyanna who was seated next to her. "It was easy, but I got caught up on a couple of questions" Liberty said to Tiyanna with a smile.**

"**Yeah, but I went over this at my old school" Tiyanna said smiling back. Liberty was always so nice to her; maybe if she stuck with her, she wouldn't have been in so much trouble. "Oh that's cool, how are you and the slut coming along" Liberty said with a straight face. Tiyanna couldn't help but laugh. Liberty said it as if that was her given name. "Ohh hell no, we aren't kickin it no more. I don't want to be around her, plus she fucked up my record, got me kicked out for 3 weeks and whatever" Tiyanna said shaking her head.**

"**Yeah, but you got good grades, so don't even worry about it. Just stay clear of trouble and you will be okay" Liberty said putting her name on the 4 'no homework' passes her and Tiyanna were given. "Yeah I know. But this is a relive, I don't have to worry about homework, since Miss. Taylor gives the most homework" Tiyanna added, while putting her 5 passes away. They then sat in the back of the class work, just talking and surfing the net.**

**Throughout the rest of the class period, Tiyanna and Liberty chatted, getting to know each other better. While the rest of the class did work. As the bell rang, they excited the room in a fit of giggles. "You got to be kidding me. Beyonce is so much better then Ciara" Tiyanna said with her folder in her hand. "Yeah, but Ciara can dance" Liberty said as they walked down the hall. "But, Beyonce can actually sing!" Tiyanna added. Then the two-some started giggling again. "Ok, you got me" Liberty said as they approached Tiyanna's locker.**

**Getting her Science folder, she closed her locker, as her and Liberty continued talking. "Watch where I'm going" Tiyanna said as Manny bumped into her. "Whatever" Manny replied, as she walked solo to where ever her destination was. Liberty giggled. "That was a good one" she added, as they headed off to science. "Thanks, just something that popped in my head" Tiyanna said, as she then saw Rick, who just happened to be a very close friend of Derrick's.**

"**What up Tee" he said opening his arms for a hug. "Hey Rick" she replied as they gave each other a quick hug. "Hey...Liberty right?" Rick asked. "Yeah, nice meeting you." Liberty replied. "The pleasure is mine Cutie" Rick said slowly licking his lips and winking at her. Standing in the middle of the hall, they chatted for a few more seconds, until Rick figured out that he was about to be late for class. "Well I'll see you around Cutie, and bye Beautiful" He said as she walked away. "He's very charming for a bad boy" Liberty added as they walked into the class room.**

"**Yeah, he's nice as hell" Tiyanna said as the science teacher started to speak. They had to do a project and were going to be paired up. They had to all do a project on the solar system. Tiyanna hoped she wasn't paired up with Manny and Liberty didn't want to paired up with anybody stupid. "Here are the partners: Tiyanna and Liberty, Manny and Chris, Toby and JT….." Liberty was glad that her and Tiyanna were going to be partners. It would be a fun learning experience. Since they were first on the list, they headed on to the computer lab. It was free this hour, so they could begin their research.**

**The rest followed along, as their names were being called. As they entered the computer lab, Tiyanna and Liberty began their research. "Let's do a project on a planet" Liberty said, as she started up the computer. "Yeah, lets do Saturn" Tiyanna said, stating the first planet that came to mind. As they accessed the internet they printed out some information, and in less then 30 minutes they were out of the lab. As they walked into the class room, they started to think of what they would use for the model of the solar system.**

**Soon enough it was lunchtime, and on the way to lunch Tiyanna ran into Theresa. This time, she smiled at waved at her. Tiyanna waved back, and sat down next to Liberty, as more people welcomed her back. It was her first day back, and it was going by pretty good. Until LaToya approached Liberty and Tiyanna, and took a seat. "I heard you and Derrick broke up" Toya said taking a chip out of Tiyanna's bag of chips. "Yeah" Tiyanna said sighing. She and Toya were pretty cool even though they didn't really hang out. That was only because she was too wrapped up in her boyfriend Dorian, to hang out with most girls. **

**Toya never really trusted any girls, the only person she would confide in was Tiyanna. And Toya was such a loyal girlfriend. She didn't like it that Tiyanna let her relationship fly away like it was nothing. "How you gon do that mami, just let ya relationship go away like that. But damn, first you let her lying ass get you kicked out, then you let her hoe ass make you and yo man break up" Toya added as she shook her head.**

"**What is you talking bout Toya?" Tiyanna asked. "Well, a week ago, Manny came ova top our table, and said that u was with Craig in an apartment alone, for an hour, and then after the party or in the middle… I really don't know. But anyways, he went back and stayed with you and what not. I don't see how you can just let go. Ya'll been through so much." Toya replied. "It's not me, it's him. He the one who believed her, talking about what his boys will say, and stuff like that" Tiyanna said getting angry. So it was Manny who told Derrick that bullshit.**

"**Yeah but you are…well…was Derrick's girlfriend. Don't you know that a woman usually keeps the relationship together? You made her happy Tiyanna, she trying to break you. You betta play fire with fire, or just ignore her antics. Because she damn sure succeeding" LaToya added as she looked at Tiyanna a bit disappointed. "I wanted to stay I really did, but damn he was saying all this shit to me, and I was just pissed off. Today I saw him, and I felt like running into his arms, and having him hold me. But I aint gon beg him, I guess I just gotta let it go and move on" Tiyanna said sighing.**

"**Well, do you mami, as long as your happy" LaToya said, getting up she said good bye to Liberty, and then made her way back to the table. "So Manny did this again?" Liberty asked trying to make sure. "Yup, and we broke up" Tiyanna said shaking her head. There Manny was across the room, by herself snacking on an apple, and looking through a magazine. "Damn, she has issues" Liberty said, looking through her notes. "We have a quiz the day after tomorrow, so we betta study. Fuck that hoe" Tiyanna said as she pulled out her notes. They studied for a bit more, and then made it out to the hallway. This time Manny tried to piss off Tiyanna once more. "Why you hangin with Liberty? Just apologize to me, and I'll take you back." Manny stated, with her hands on her hips.**

"**You must be joking. I'm not gonna be like Hazel or Ashley, and bow down to you, like they did to Paige. So you got it all twisted, you should apologize to me. But better yet, what comes around goes around heffa" Tiyanna said rolling her eyes. A crowd then started to form, and Tiyanna didn't want to get in any trouble, but she wasn't going to let Manny disrespect her like that. "Manuella, get a life. Try and do something else, besides sleeping around, giving head, and trying to make people's lives miserable. Or any other stupid activities you perform" Liberty commented.**

"**You are so funny, you just have low self-esteem Liberty" Manny added with a giggle. "Bitch I'ma show you low self-esteem, if you don't quit fucking wit them. I'll whoop yo ass, ya lil nasty ass hoe" LaToya commented stepping into the argument. "I'm not scared bitch, you know what I don't have time. Fuck you" Manny said flipping her hair. "No thanks bitch, disease filled ass" LaToya said rolling her eyes. "Don't stunt that hoe, she aint got shit else to do" LaToya said breaking the silence as they walked away from the crowd.**

"**I know, I don't have time. I know I'll whoop her ass, but it's all good." Tiyanna said grinning. She wasn't going to let the bitch break her. Not at all. Heading their separate ways, Tiyanna headed to music class, as LaToya went to Art, and Liberty the office: she was an aid this hour. Walking into the music room, Tiyanna grabbed her sticks and started twirling it around. Craig sighed, and smiled. "Hey Tiyanna" he said slowly. "Hi" Tiyanna asked as she got her drum. "I'm sorry, about the break-up. I shouldn't have stayed over so long" Craig said feeling a bit bad. But not that bad, Tiyanna was single, and that was a good thing.**

"**It's not your fault maybe it wasn't meant to be." Tiyanna said sighing. Setting her snare drum around her waist, she began to slowly practice. "How come Manny suck-a-dick Santos keeps messing with ya?" Craig asked grinning. "I really don't know, I guess only she can tell" Tiyanna said giggling.**

**In The Back Hallway**

**Derrick grinned as him and Emma and him entered the boys locker room, where she tried to perform oral sex on him a while back. But this time, Derrick led her there. He wanted to get some, and maybe it was just to get back at Tiyanna indirectly, but Emma was happy. She finally had the guy she wanted. Some work really pays off. "What made you decide to take up my offer?" Emma asked unzipping his pants. "I really don't know, I guess _Things happen_" Derrick said catching his breath, as he felt her mouth on his penis.**

**He was thinking about Tiyanna but he couldn't help it, his mind would go blank. But then he'd wonder how he'd feel if it was Tiyanna performing this act, rather than Emma. But Derrick just decided to relax, and forget about everything. And enjoy the hard work Emma was performing. Grinning he then said aloud "I hope you swallow".**


	9. Suspicions

**A Degrassi Fanfiction**

**Titled: "Why Me?"**

**Chapter 9: Suspicions **

**Emma walked out of the locker room first. She wasn't at all ashamed of what she just did. To say the least she was ecstatic. She got her wishes, she got Derrick, and he was no longer with Tiyanna. What more could she ask for? Walking down to the girl's bathroom, she saw Dorian going in the direction that she should came from. But that didn't bother her a bit; she knew that Derrick would blab to his friends about what went on. But she didn't really care; it was nice to have people learn about Her skills. She just hoped that her mother was not one of those people. She didn't know how she would explain it to her mother if she was ever caught. But she felt she didn't have to, it was just oral, and it wasn't as if she was pregnant.**

**While Emma walked into the bathroom, Derrick was getting out of the shower in the boy's locker room. Dorian then soon walked in shaking his head. "So…I saw Emma man, and I know she came from in here" Dorian said rubbing his chin. "Yeah man, she swallows too" Derrick replied chuckling. This made Dorian crack up with laughter. "Are you serious man?" Dorian couldn't believe that Derrick was falling into Emma's schemes. "Yeah man, it's cool though, Tiyanna wanna dump a nigga, and be in a room with Craig for eternity. Then I can do the same…nothing happened" Derrick said laughing. But this time Dorian didn't join him. "You know lil mama aint like that now. You just sayin that shit cuz of Cory and e'm. Me and Rick have known her for the longest. That's why she aint wanna hook up with yo ass at first, cuz you too focused on what people think. But you told her you wasn't like that. But I guess you proved her wrong son." Dorian said a bit aggravated at his friend.**

"**Why you gotta take her side man? I'm yo boy" Derrick said feeling as if he made a mistake. He shouldn't have let Tiyanna get away that easy. "It aint about being on sides. Cuz to me, both ya'll wrong. You let her go, and she let you go. Maybe ya'll didn't wanna be together, or it was out of anger but still…ya'll wrong. And you stupid kid, how you gon talk to yo girl when you mad? You know funny shit gon come out ya mouth, you neva do that man." Dorian said trying to get Derrick to understand how important Tiyanna was to him and giving him some tips. "But she dumped me man, I aint dump her, she dumped me" Derrick replied getting frustrated. "Well, ya must want had wanted to be dumped, since you aint wanna work shit out. Do you know how much I know you love her man, you just too stuck on what people think? Fuck these people, you aint gon see half of e'm after high school. I love Toya to death man, that's my heart, I trust her and everything. But me and her have our problems, but she won't leave me, not now. And I won't leave her, it's just a bond. And I think you got lots of times, you need to think boy. Think about ya girl, cuz you know it aint the same. And Emma damn sure can't replace her" The young Guyanese said as he walked out the door. Derrick sat on the bench, still in his towel. He loved Tiyanna, but he couldn't help but wonder, if she told him the truth. And what in the hell did hammer and ice mean? He heard that they played ice games, on the freak Sunday. So maybe she played a game with him, a private game, when they were alone. A part of him believed Tiyanna, but then maybe he denied her claim because he felt a bit guilty. Letting things go that far with Emma, and at times wondering what it would be like, because it wasn't like he was getting any from Tiyanna. **

**But he didn't even feel like thinking about all this. So quickly dressing, he walked out the door. As soon as he did so he saw Tiyanna walking with Toya down the hall. He was trying to avoid thinking about her, but how could he do that when she was right in his face. Looking as beautiful as ever. She and LaToya seemed to be having fun in the middle of the hallway. Playing Rihanna's "Pon de Replay" remix; they were in the middle of the hall winding their hips. She didn't seem as if the break up affected her, so he wasn't going to be down either. "Hey Boo" Tiyanna said with a bight smile on her face. That just happened without her even thinking. But Derrick said "Hey ma" back to her, returning the smile. It was as if they were still together, or that they still wanted to be together.**

"**Ya'll need a grip" LaToya said turning of the music on her MP3 player before she got into some trouble. "Ya'll need to hook back up, or shit stop trippin. One minute ya'll aint speakin, next thing I know, and ya'll all smiling at each other and shit" LaToya said grinning. Even though she was speaking like that, she was happy for them. They were getting on better terms. Plus this was Tiyanna's first day back to school. The day was almost over and they only had 3 more days of school. **

**By 7th hour, there were no more problems. Tiyanna, Liberty, and LaToya were going to hang out over Tiyanna's new crib. This was a bit new. But Tiyanna liked staying with her dad, she had a lot of time to her self, and she didn't have to clean as much. So heading to her Creative Writing class with Liberty, she was happy that the day was over. She had her arguments, and some fun. Plus she got her work done, with wonderful grades, and a nice conversation with Craig. But Tiyanna wondered why she even spoke to Derrick. But it was okay because he responded. Tiyanna knew, that Craig had a thing for her, but then she hadn't completely lost her feelings for Derrick. Plus she wasn't one to jump from guy to guy. **

**So naturally, she didn't lead him on. They played their instruments and sang, since they had a free period in Music, which happened pretty often. They talked about their past family, and Tiyanna was a bit envious. Craig had such a wonderful relationship with his little sister, something Tiyanna never had. The only time that Tiyanna could remember, of her and Chanell being a little close was when Chanell was real small. She was about 3, and that's when Tiyanna would always play with her, bathe her, and just be so nice. Chanell would tell Tiyanna how she was such a wonderful sister and how much she loved her. That was the last time Tiyanna heard those kind of words come out of Chanell's mouth, directed to her.**

**For their assignment for creative writing, they had to write about a tragedy that recently happened in their lives. Tiyanna already knew what she was going to write about. She would write about her sister's death. It was just something she'd never forget. Every time she got happy about a situation these days, she'd think about her baby sister and, her mood would be changed dramatically. She could go from ecstatic to depressed. But then she'd always say to herself, that her sister was in a much better place. She grabbed her pen and paper and started her paper.**

**_Tiyanna Moore_**

**_December 9th, 2005_**

_**A recent tragedy that occurred in my life, was that my baby sister's death. I never got a chance to say her name, and see her smile. I never got an opportunity to even see her breath or smile. At her funeral I didn't feel like myself. I didn't feel like she was dead. I wanted her to wake up, I tried to convince myself that she was only sleeping, but that just made me cry even more. Sometimes I question god, and wonder why he took my little sister back. Maybe it was because I'm not the best sister. I have no relationship with my other sister Chanell, and I bet my brother, the twin that made it doesn't even know what I look like. I have to admit, I tried to have a good relationship with my sister but it never worked. My baby brother has heart problems, and he is just so small. I don't feel the same, knowing that my mother came home with one baby, instead of two.**_

_**I wish that my sister was still on this earth, if she was I wouldn't have moved out. But her death changed my attitude. It just made me realize that we aren't promised tomorrow. You have one life, and you have to live it to the fullest. No one is perfect, and you can't always expect a happy ending. Life wasn't a perfect little movie, and things should be taken serious.**_

**Tiyanna dropped her pen, and balled up the paper. It was sad how she couldn't write much about her sister, because she never knew her. No one really knew the baby girl, but Tiyanna loved her baby sister. Even though she never got to see her alive, she still had a lot pain in her heart. She would write poems about her, and even got a T-Shirt made of Di'Andra. Just then, the bell rang, and all the kids couldn't be happier. School was out, and they had plans. But Tiyanna just felt like being alone, she wasn't as happy as she was about and hour ago. It was strange how her moods could change just like that. Going to the locker, she took her Babyphat coat out of the locker, put it on, took her backpack and things and was out the door.**

**Standing in front of the building waiting for her father, Tiyanna could see her mother's car. But instead of being angry she was happier than ever. The young lady hadn't seen her mother in about a week, and some days. Plus she could see a car seat in the back. Tiyanna Moore ran to the car, full of glee. Opening the door, she greeted her mother and Chanell, who sat in the front. Even though Chanell didn't seem to acknowledge her presence, Tiyanna didn't really care. But Ms.Winston sure did.**

"**Yo sister spoke to you, don't act like yo ass can't hear" Yvette stated to Chanell, as she started the car, and started driving. "Hey Tiyanna" Chanell mumbled as she played with her hair. She didn't even know why they came to pick up Tiyanna in the first place. So she just felt that's he'd ignore her. Tiyanna stayed in the back and played in De'Vante hair. He would definitely have a lot of hair when he got older. He was asleep, but it was good to see her baby brother. He looked so healthy; a couple weeks did a lot. He wasn't the small, fragile looking baby anymore.**

**Kissing him on the forehead, Tiyanna sat back as De'Vante's eyes fluttered and he went back to sleep. He smelled so nice, like baby lotion, and Tiyanna enjoyed seeing him. "How's school Chanell?" Tiyanna asked trying to make conversation. "Its okay" Chanell replied not really wanting to talk to Tiyanna. She found Tiyanna the outcast of the family. If nobody else really cared she wasn't going to be on her side. Then her mother was going to be mean to her also. So she didn't try and get too close. Tiyanna then felt her phone vibrating. Answering it she found out that it was text from Liberty. _Well, since we couldn't get wit u after school, we'll meet u at the Dot in about an hour._**

**Closing her flip phone, she grinned a bit. But what she really wanted to do was take the whole family to see Di'Andra grave, together, as a family. Parking in front of the super market, Yvette hopped out the car and ran into the store, escaping the cold. "We should all go see Di'Andra, together as a family. Me, you, G-ma, De'Vante, mama, and daddy." Tiyanna said happily. "I don't feel like it damn. She dead, let it go. You not gon bring her back. You aint god Tiyanna damn, plus it's too cold for that shit. De'Vante heart already messed up, you trynna fuck him up some more?" Chanell let out with an attitude. "You gon watch yo mouth when you talk to me, I aint one of yo lil friends Chanell, be careful." Tiyanna said folding her arms and sitting back. No matter what, she was always so called wrong.**

"**What ever, you one to threaten somebody. I aint them girls at yo school Tiyanna. I'll get mama to kick yo ass, keep messin with me" Chanell replied with a devilish grin. Tiyanna just shook her head. "Everything we do on this earth we pay for it, on this earth. So you aint young no more, you damn near twelve. You know what your doing, and you gon pay for it. God's watching" Tiyanna replied looking out of the car window. "Whatever, you just mad cuz mama like me more than she like you" Chanell commented as she started doodling on a sheet of paper, that she saw in the car. "You don't know what that paper is for, so why you writing on it? When mama get on yo ass, don't say nada" Tiyanna rolling her eyes.**

"**I aint you. I'm her _baby girl._" Chanell said making sure she enunciated every syllable in baby girl. Chanell always made it her job to let everyone know, that she was the baby girl. The girl was almost 12, but she acted like she was 2. She always wanted to be center of attention, and have things her way. She was spoiled to death, and never in any real trouble. The only punishment she had gotten was being sent to her room for about 8 minutes. "Yeah whatever little girl, you really have no heart. You are a selfish manipulative, attention craving, demon possessed child" Tiyanna said with hatred in her voice. **

**Turning around in her seat she looked Tiyanna right in the eyes and stated. "I don't know why you're even alive. I should have been an only child." And turned right back around. "You don't mean that" Tiyanna said forgiving Chanell for her stupidity. That's when De'Vante started crying. "You see what you did, yo ugly face is making him cry" Chanell said laughing at her own joke. Ignoring her, Tiyanna took him out of his car seat, and carried him. "It's okay baby boy…Ya Ya is here" Tiyanna said rocking the little guy. But he just kept crying. Maybe he didn't like her. But that couldn't be true. If it was then damn, why did all her siblings hate her? **

"**Is there milk in that thermos?" Tiyanna asked, guessing that he wanted to be fed. "No stupid, it's full of air" Chanell said being a smart ass as always. "Would you quit being a lil retard and pour some of the damn breast milk in this baby bottle" Tiyanna said handing Chanell the bottle. Snatching the bottle, Chanell mumbled some profanity and handed Tiyanna a full bottle. Grabbing the bottle, Tiyanna was glad that it was still very warm. Bottle feeding him, she smiled as De'Vante closed his eyes, and quieted down as he enjoyed his bottle. "You just like making my life hell Tiyanna!" Chanell exclaimed. Tiyanna laughed, she couldn't hold it in. What the hell was Chanell talking about? If anything, Tiyanna should have been stating that to Chanell. "Aint nobody bothering you and I'm not trying to make your live miserable. Shut up anyway, I'm feeding baby D" Tiyanna said still giggling a bit. "You just wanna come here, be a natural with him, give him nicknames, figure out why he's crying, and destroy my damn life" She added, as she exited the car.**

"**Where are you going?" Tiyanna asked as Chanell stood outside the car, with the door open. "I'm trying to get away from you, and I'm following ma" Chanell said. "Well, do what you gon do. Cuz I'm getting tired of trying to be nice to ya. It doesn't seem to be working. Close the door; I don't want Vante to get sick." Tiyanna stated as she smiled De'Vante and continued to feed him. He seemed to be pretty hungry. Giving Tiyanna the finger, Chanell slammed the door and walked into the supermarket. Locking all the doors, with a click of a button, Tiyanna then relaxed.**

**She was going to hang out with her family a bit, and then go to the Dot. Maybe they realized how much of a help she was, when she was gone. In less than a minute, Ms.Winston was back in the car. "Where did Chanell go?" She asked with an attitude. "What do you mean you don't know? You're the oldest, how the hell you just going to let her wander?" Yvette added getting angry. "I don't know ma, I was feeding De'Vante, and she was writing on some paper, and then she left. What am I supposed to do? Go after her and leave the baby in the car? Or go after her with the baby and get him sick? Chanell don't listen to me, it's not my fault, I have no respect from ya'll" Tiyanna said rolling her eyes.**

**Yvette was a bit speechless; she just sat back in her seat, and waited for Chanell to return. Turning on the radio, Ciara's 'Goodies' CD started to play. "You like her?" Yvette said trying to start conversation. "Yeah, she tight" Tiyanna said not buying her mom's fake attitude. Maybe she just needed a maid, and somebody to take care of De'Vante. "Yeah, she can dance". She replied turning around. **

**It seemed that her mother was faking all this. As good as it was to just talk, Tiyanna felt awkward. Maybe her mom was trying to butter her up, and then go back to normal once she moved back in with her. While "Hotline" started to play, Chanell came back to the car, and slammed the door. Carrying a plastic bag with her, she got some candy out of it and locked the door. "Where the fuck you go?" Yvette said, as she got the car off park, and started to drive. "I went to the store to buy some candy" She said rolling her eyes. "Ohh, I'm so glad you came" Chanell said singing along to one of her favorite songs.**

"**Call me up, hotline you are so fine...yeah...you're so fine" Chanell said turning up the volume. "Turn it down please, the baby is trying to sleep" Tiyanna said rolling her eyes. This was one of her favorite songs too, but couldn't she respect that De'Vante was sleeping and he needed his rest, and she was obviously going to wake him up with the music. Yvette just turned the music down, and avoided an argument. She missed Tiyanna, and actually realized how much hard work she did, and the things she put up with. But she wasn't going to beg her or even ask her to come homet**

**She just figured that Tiyanna would miss the family and come back on her own. They rode silently back to the house silently, and Tiyanna hopped out the car. AS soon as they got out, there was their father standing on the porch. "Hey Chanell" Greg said to the young girl. "Hey Daddy" Chanell said running into his arms, as if she was still that 3 year-old girl. It seemed as if the presence of their father brought out the good in almost everyone. "Hey Greg" Yvette said smiling and blushing a bit. After all these years, Greg still gave her butterflies in her stomach. "Hey Corvette" He said grinning, and calling her a nickname he hadn't called her in a long time, as they entered the house. Tiyanna handed her father the baby, and went upstairs. Going straight up to her room, she realized that everything was just as she left it. "Don't worry, aint nobody been in yo funky ass room" Chanell stated while standing in the door way.**

"**I didn't say anybody was! So why don't you just hush, please" Tiyanna said rolling her eyes and lying on her bed. Chanell walked into the room, and closed the door behind her. Jumping on the bed with Tiyanna she grinned. "You take to much shit man" Chanell said seriously and shook her head. "Sure, I just don't stunt ya'll." Tiyanna said playing with her hair. "Your hair grew. But you should have never cut it. But it's catching up with mine." Chanell said referring to her mid-back length silky hair. "yeah, it's just past my shoulder now, it grew a bit" Tiyanna said happy that Chanell and her were actually having a conversation.**

**That's when Tiyanna heard the beat to Ciara's 'Hotline'. She knew it wasn't her phone, because she didn't have the ring tone. That's when Chanell pulled her baby blue and light pink Nokia, out of her Black and white Ecko coat. "Hey" Chanell said cheesing, and getting up. Walking to the other end of the room she continued to converse. "Whatever…I know…I can't. I'm at home boy…" Chanell said playing with her hair, as she walked out the room, and into her room. Tiyanna grinned, so it seemed that Chanell had herself a boyfriend. From the huge smile to the hair twirling.**

**Tiyanna took off her coat and boots and started to watch music videos. She forgot that she didn't get MTV on this kind of cable. So she settled for Much Music Vibe. It was okay, since she didn't feel like watching 106 & Park. Ever since AJ and Free left the show, it hadn't been the same. So she just stopped watching it. Watching Massari's latest video, Tiyanna then remembered she was supposed to be chilling at The Dot with her friends. Moving her body into the rhythm of the song, Tiyanna sang along to the hit, and then thought about Chanell. She'd definitely have to talk to her about boys. But she wouldn't do it so quickly. Chanell would think that she was trying to so called "ruin her life" and things of that nature.**

**Looking in her closet, she tried to settle on what to wear. She settled on a pair of black Babyphat jeans, a white belt with her name on it, and a black baby tee with the words; "Do What You Want With Me…But Don't Touch My Hair", in white letters. Putting on a pair of her black and white Timbs, she grabbed her coat and headed walked past Chanell's room. "Yeah boo, I was just playing. Why you gotta be like that?" Chanell said into the phone. She sounded a bit hurt. Walking backwards, Tiyanna pretending to head back to her room, so she could hear more. But the door was slammed shut before she could make it.**

**Knocking on Chanell's door, Tiyanna felt that she had to talk to her. It didn't matter if Chanell would hate her even more. She was only doing this for her own good. "I'm busy!" Chanell shrieked, and wouldn't open the door. Tiyanna heard her lock it, and just shook her head. But even if she tried to give her advice, it wasn't as if Chanell would listen to her. Tiyanna decided to talk to her later on. Plus she had to finish her report, and the science assignment with Liberty.**

**Going outside, she saw that her Dad was already in his truck waiting on her. Saying good bye to her mother and the baby, Tiyanna hopped in. "I'm going to the Dot, to chill with a few of my friends" Tiyanna said as she buckled up. "Okay" Greg replied as he made his way through the traffic, and parked right in front of The Dot. "Call me to pick you up, or let me know how you are getting home" her father said as she got out of the saying. Responding with an "ok" Tiyanna closed the car door, and ran into the Dot. It felt nice; it was sort of warm inside. But it felt good. Taking off her coat, Tiyanna approached the Degrassi students who all sat in the back.**

"**Hey bitches" Tiyanna said with a smile, making her presence known. "So rude Tiyanna...Tsk, tsk," Jimmy said shaking his finger at her. "Whatever" Tiyanna said as she took a seat on the bench. LaToya could be seen in the hallway leading to the bathroom, but she wasn't taking a restroom break, she was making out with Dorian. They must have known that people had seen them, but they really didn't care. Putting her coat on the head of Liberty's chair, Tiyanna made a face at her and grinned. Walking to the counter she waited for someone to take her order. That's when she saw Craig walk in. "hey Ya Ya" Craig said with a big grin. "Hey Craig" she replied with a smile of her own. She couldn't deny it, Craig was fine as hell, but she still had feelings for Derrick. Plus there was a possibility that they could hook back up, and Tiyanna didn't want to be the one to ruin it.**

"**What would you like?" The girl said taking out a pen and pad. "Umm, let me get 2 orders of chili fries with cheese, with extra cheese, a deluxe bacon cheese burger, a blueberry muffin, cheese sticks, and 2 large cups of fruit punch" Tiyanna said pulling her money out of her back pocket. Paying the lady, she leaned on the counter, as Craig looked at her with this glare in his eyes. "You look very pretty Ya Ya" Craig stated. "Thanks" Tiyanna replied as they headed to the back. LaToya walked up to Tiyanna and kissed her on the cheek. Then snatched the money from her, Taking 10 dollars, she then handed the rest back. "I'm gonna buy ice cream" she said grabbing her coat. "I just ordered us some food heffa damn" Tiyanna said giggling. "So, I can eat ice cream before my chili cheese fries" LaToya replied as he and Dorian exited the building.**

**Liberty sat with JT, as they made puppy eyes at each other and shared a milkshake. "Where's my straw Libby?" Tiyanna said jokingly. "There's no room" Liberty said giggling. "Fine" Tiyanna added and then went to sit down. Sitting on ShawnQuisha's lap, Tiyanna waited for her order. AS she listened to the conversation, she figured out that they were talking about Manny. "Damn, find somebody else to talk about. Ya'll giving her too much publicity, stay off her clit" Tiyanna said giggling. "Yeah, we'll talk about something else" Jimmy replied. Hearing the bell's on the door ring, Tiyanna saw Manny enter the building. "Wow, speaking of the devil" Tiyanna said with a grin.**

**Manny took off her coat, and flipped her hair. She knew it was too cold to be wearing those skin tight pants, but still she wore them. To some people's surprise, she came with Emma.**

**They walked in and took a seat by some of the other students. "Why is everybody all quiet? There has to be no hush when she enters the room, she aint nobody special" ShawnQuisha said rolling her eyes. "I wonder whose dick she came to suck" Elijah said coming back with his drink. Almost everyone laughed at that comment. Tiyanna didn't necessarily know what happened on that Sunday, even though she wasn't far from Elijah's apartment. Shrugging her shoulders, she didn't comment. Going up to the counter to get her food, Tiyanna could have sworn that she saw Chanell. But maybe she was just seeing things. Grabbing her food she headed back. Grabbing a chair she joined the rest of the kids, and started on her burger. "It's good?" Craig said chuckling. "Shut up" Tiyanna replied giggling. She was hungrier than ever, and this was her favorite burger. Just on queue LaToya returned to The Dot. Grabbing her Chili Cheese fries, she giggled. "Damn, I didn't know they allowed hoes in here" LaToya said looking and referring to Manny. Hearing the comment, Emma and Manny giggled. "Nice of you to acknowledge my presence" Manny said with a smile. Sipping her drink, Tiyanna ignored Manny, while Dorian tried to get Toya to do the same thing.**

"**Chill Toy, you just giving her attention, and that's want she wants" Dorian said looking LaToya straight in the eyes. Shrugging her shoulders, LaToya left it alone, and grabbed her drink and went to her seat with Dorian. Everyone knew that they had a very strong relationship, and most envied that. But Tiyanna was happy for her friends; it was nice seeing them happy. As if he was a mind reader, Craig spoke. "Yeah, it's nice seeing your friends happy. But why can't you be the same?" Craig asked, moving so he sat right next to her. "I am happy" Tiyanna aid after swallowing a bite of her burger.**

"**I mean like your friends are, look at Toya and Liberty." Craig said pointing to them. Both were with their boyfriends all grinning and what not. "Oh, they are happy because they just are" Tiyanna said pausing and sipping on her drink. "But, they don't need a boyfriend to make them happy, even if they think so. I know don't, I'm complete without a man" she said finishing up what she had to say. "Yeah, but I feel that I'll be happier with you" Craig replied. He didn't know what he had to do to get with this grade 10 girl. She was being a bit difficult. "That's flattering and all, but I think an eyelash in going to go in ya eye" Tiyanna said with a grin.**

"**Where did that come from?" he questioned. "I would get it for you, but my hands are dirty" Tiyanna replied shrugging her shoulders. Rubbing hi shutting his eyes, and rubbing it, Craig re-opened them to see what Tiyanna would have to say. "It's gone, but it's on ya cheek now" The 15-year-old said giggling. Balling up the aluminum wrapper, she opened up her fries. She couldn't believe they were still hot. Giving the girl at the counter a thumbs up, she stated; "Tell Lila I said...good job." Craig couldn't help but chuckle. "Wow, Ms. Greedy. You even know the people working in the kitchen" Craig said shaking his head.**

"**So what…I like to eat" Tiyanna said giggling. Every time she spoke to Craig she was full off laughter. Maybe he did actually make her happy, or that she was very flattered by the comments that he made. "That's nice, there's no bigger turn off than a beautiful bulimic or anorexic" Craig said making a funny face. "Yeah, but they like it, some of e'm" Tiyanna said getting her grub on. "Yeah, you see nothing but ribs, eeww" Craig said picturing it. "Damn Craig, I'm trynna eat pa" Ya Ya said giggling. "Oh, Sorry Ya Ya" Craig said laughing himself. "What are ya'll giggling about?" Jimmy asked walking over.**

"**Oh, we were just picturing you naked" Tiyanna said, and that started to laugh harder. "No, if that was true, Craig would be crying, and you would be all hot and bothered waiting to see me naked" Jimmy said with a smirk. "Sure, whatever" Craig replied grinning. "Dude, I wouldn't want to imagine you naked...chill" Craig replied. "Whatever, so what ya'll talking about?" Jimmy said taking Tiyanna's muffin. "Aye, that's mine" She replied folding her arms and pouting. "Wow, she stopped eating" Craig stated. "Come on, I will starve…and DIE" Tiyanna said exaggerating. **

"**Okay, I don't want you to die" Jimmy replied handing her the muffin. "Thank you, you are so kind" She said, and continued her chili cheese fries. "You eat a lot, and all that weight goes to that….and um…" Jimmy said mumbling the words 'ass' and 'thighs'. "Shut up Jimmy, you asshole" she said giggling. Finishing up her fries, she closed the container, and started drinking her fruit punch. "I was just saying…" Jimmy said being cut off by Tiyanna. "You wasn't saying, you was mumbling" Tiyanna said shaking her head. Just then, Derrick and Rick walked in. "hey Yanna" Rick said greeting her. "Hi" Tiyanna replied with a smile. Derrick just walked past as if he didn't even recognize her. **

"**You guys don't even speak any more?" Jimmy asked a bit shocked. "Sometimes," Tiyanna replied. Derrick walked right over to Emma, and was all smiling in her face, talking about god knows what. Checking his cell, he saw that he had a message from Sully. Reading it, he quickly shut his flip phone. "We gotta go Craig" Jimmy said giving him a certain look. "Okay" Craig said knowing exactly what was going on. "We'll catch you later Ya Ya" Craig replied and was out the door. Still drinking her punch, Tiyanna tried to figure out why they left so soon. She was a bit suspicious, buts he wasn't one to follow people around.**

**But it was just Craig and Jimmy. What wrong could they possibly be doing? Who else, but Derrick, decided to come sit with her. "So you can't speak?" Derrick questioned his ex-girlfriend. "You didn't speak to me, so I won't suck up to you" Tiyanna said feeling a bit funny. She really didn't want to talk to Derrick. It was as if everything they had was slowly being swept away. Tiyanna was starting to wonder if it was all a lie. Maybe since she wasn't getting the love she needed at home, she took advantage of it when it came to Derrick. But did she really love him? Of course not, she liked him, but it was puppy love. It felt good knowing someone loved you, and told you. **

**Even if Derrick really didn't. The times he told her so, filled the void in her heart. "Here," Tiyanna said handing him the dog tag. "Nah you can keep it, since we gonna get back together" Derrick replied being so sure of himself. "What ever, just take it. I don't wanna be wearing a picture of you around my neck" Tiyanna replied and put it in his hand. "That's what you're saying now, but you'll change your mind later on" Derrick said getting up, and putting the dog tag around his neck. Tiyanna felt like he needed to have his things back, since he bought it. But for some reason, she wasn't really looking forward to getting back together with Derrick.**

**Throwing some trash in the garbage, Derrick came right back. But this was a good thing, since Tiyanna figured they had to talk. "I think this was all a game" Tiyanna said looking down at her fingernails. "Yeah, I guess it was" Derrick said, not really sure of what Yanna was saying. "I mean maybe I just needed to be held, and know that someone loved me. Hearing those words from you would make me feel better. But the thing is…was it true? I know I never really told you I loved you. But when I did, I know I meant it. But I guess I wasn't IN love with you. It was puppy love to me, and I guess you feel the same" Tiyanna added, this time looking him in the eyes.**

"**So you used me, as somebody to tell you they loved you. But you wasn't in love with me? That's fine then, it's all good. But I let go of some major pussy fuckin around with you. I really liked you man, but you played around." Derrick said a bit angry, He was confused about his emotions. Was he in love with Tiyanna, or did he just have strong feelings for her. Whatever it was, he wanted to let go of it quickly. But maybe he was in love with Tiyanna. But if so, why do all the things that he did? One minute talking to her, and the next treating her like an enemy. It just wasn't right. "Not necessarily. But say what you want. But if you feel that you hate me, go ahead. Don't speak to me. But don't go around one day treating me like I'm nothing, and the next being all over trying to work things out." Tiyanna giving him some attitude. "You say what you want, but I aint gonna beg you. But when you realize your mistake, you know where to find me. But lets hope you're not too late" Derrick replied, getting up and walking away.**

**Tiyanna just shook her head, and laughed. Who in the hell did he think he was? And what kind of control did he think he had? It wasn't going to go down like that, not if she was Tiyanna Shaun'Treace Moore. She went to chilling with Dorian and Libby, Latoya, ShawnQuisha, and the rest of the crew for a few more hours, until her and Liberty headed for her house. It was shocking how they quickly finished their project, and their tragedy stories. Calling her dad, she got no answer. So she decided to leave him a message; "hey dad, it's Tiyanna. I left The Dot, and headed over to Liberty's, and we finished our project, and did our homework. I'm chilling over here for a bit and I'll be home by 9, her dad will drop me off. Bye" Hanging up her phone, she laid on Liberty's bed. **

**It was 7:45 P.M, and she was sick of writing. Glad, that they were done, Liberty and Tiyanna headed down stairs for a little snack. But not before Libby's brother made a smart comment. "Hey sexy, spending the night" He said leaning against the wall. "Nope, sorry buddy" Tiyanna said with a smile, as she pinched his cheek and followed Liberty downstairs to the kitchen. "There is nothing to eat" Liberty said chewing on a pop tart, as she sat on the kitchen counter. "Well, let's order a damn pizza" Tiyanna said grabbing an apple. **

**Picking up the phone, Tiyanna called up the pizza place, and ordered 1 large half pepperoni and half steak, cheese, and green pepper pizza, and one large Italian sausage and bacon pizza. Hanging up the phone Tiyanna sighed. "They better hurry up, I'm hungry" Tiyanna said going into the living room. Liberty sat in the love seat and munched on her pop tart. "I'm hungry to, and this is making me hungrier" she stated and sighed. Running down the stairs as always, Danny announced to the house that he was starving.**

"**Your not the only one, pizza is on the way" Tiyanna said looking for something to watch on T.V. Danny looked at her as if she was crazy. "I'm starving...I'll DIE. You guys ar4e greedy. Didn't you both eat at the Dot?" Danny said acting as if the world was over. "Yeah, but that was 3 hours ago" Liberty said rolling her eyes at him. "Yeah, what you ate or drank, and that pop tart aren't enough for you" Danny responded rolling his eyes also. Lying on the couch Danny got angry. "I'm hungry damn it, if I DIE, you people are responsible" Danny added tugging at his hair.**

"**Shut up before I cut your hair" Tiyanna said laughing. "What? MY Hair?" Danny exclaimed acting shocked. "It is apart of my sexiness, something you can't take away" Danny said shaking his head. "You are funny" Tiyanna said with a smile, as she slowly approached him. "Noo" Danny said as he started to run, with Tiyanna right behind him. They ran all over the house for about 10 minutes, until Danny gave up. Lying on the couch watching a Lifetime movie, Liberty saw as Tiyanna came back. **

"**Damn, Pizza's not here yet?" Tiyanna asked hungrier that ever. "The running really messed me up" she said catching her breath. Liberty just shook her head no. She was hungry then ever before, she barely ate at The Dot, she had a cookie, and a milkshake with JT. She should have figured that there was no food in the house. That's why their dad left money for pizza. "I only had a big cookie with JT, and a extra large milkshake. You ate a burger, a muffin, chili cheese fries, and a large fruit punch. You shouldn't be hungry" Libby said giggling. "I don't know where all that weight goes" Liberty added shaking her head. "I do" Danny said with a grin as he rubbed his chin. "Shut up, you lil nasty" Tiyanna said shaking her head, as she watched the movie with Liberty. **

**Around 10 minutes later, the pizza came, and after 2 slices Tiyanna claimed she was full. With her third slice in her hand she sat back. "The steak, cheese, and green pepper pizza was great, pepperoni nice as always, and I can't even get to the bacon and Italian sausage one." Tiyanna said with a grin on her face. Danny and Liberty cracked up, as they watched Tiyanna. "I'm not eating again…for the rest of the day" Tiyanna added, as she lay back down. Soon enough, as Danny was starting on his sixth slice, Tiyanna grabbed her things and headed home. "Bye, see you tomorrow" Tiyanna said to Danny, as her and liberty hopped in the car.**

**As Liberty's father drove Tiyanna home, they chatted about school, and how education was important. They were glad they got the project done; they would be free for the rest of the week. Saying good bye, Tiyanna hopped out the car and headed inside the building. She was glad she had a key. Going inside her coat pocket she felt the key. After pulling it out, she looked to the right and saw 3 guys. What were they doing, and where were they going. It was none of her business but they looked familiar to her.**

**She noticed it was Craig, Jimmy and Sully. Maybe they were coming to see Elijah. But why would they be coming over so late, especially at 9:15 on a school night? Maybe they were headed home? But why would they be walking around when it was so cold. Hanging up the phone, Craig noticed the car, and he and the guys jumped in. Tiyanna just shrugged it off, why was she being so suspicious? She had no reason to be… or did she?**


	10. Watch Out

**A Degrassi Fanfiction**

**Titled: "Why Me?"**

**Chapter 10: Watch Out**

**Craig and the guys hopped in the car and drove off. It was nice that Sully's cousin finally came and got them. He claimed that he was in front of Elijah's building, but was in front of the wrong building. So they were just standing there waiting for a ride. Walking around the block at least a thousand times. As they speeded through the streets in the truck, the guys clowned, and talked about girls, money, and girls. "Slow down man, stop speeding" Sully said shaking his head. His cousin could be a crazy and wild person. But he didn't have time to be getting into a car crash. So rolling his eyed, Mathew decided to slow down. Once they reached Craig's house, Craig hopped out and went in, and went straight to his room. **

**He had a pretty long day, and he was glad that he was finally home. Tiyanna looked so good today and he was happy that he could make her smile so much. But then she could always hook back up with that loser Derrick. It wasn't the same since his dad left the house for the rehab program. But it was nice that he was doing something about his problem. It felt good not getting beat anymore, and Craig liked that. But the income thing was a bit frustrating, that's why Craig worked at No Frills and his little side job. Since his dad was in the program, they were holding his job for him, until he would be back. That meant that money was restricted. So that Craig wouldn't be all wild, with his spending habits.**

**He was only allowed to get about 300 dollars a month. So Craig decided to get his job at the local grocery store, and his little side job. Some would say that he really didn't need the money, but he thought so. He would give some of the money to his baby sister Angela, and help out Joey. Him and Joey set up a bank account for Angela, and also were working to make his dealership a better place. Craig sighed as he layed on his bed. Life was getting better, his father was going to be much better, and things were just going smoothly. **

**All he needed was the girl of his dreams, and it would be perfect. He just hoped that she realized how much he liked her, and would give him a chance. But he was optimistic, and knew that she would realize that he was a good guy, sooner or later. But he hoped that it was soon. He didn't want to try too hard, so he would just be himself. He didn't want to impress her by being one way, and then changing once they got together. Craig pulled out a wealthy sum of money, and put it inside his sock drawer. Jumping on the bed, he quickly fell asleep. It had been a long night, and he was a bit tired.**

**The next day at school, Tiyanna was tired than ever. Laura came over and did her hair and they talked about what had been going on. Especially in SH. But Tiyanna figured out that not much happened, and she was a bit glad she was out of the school. Walking to her locker, she lazily did her combination, and opened her locker door. Just then Emma and her slutty side-kick walked by, giggling as if life was full of nothing but sex and laughter. **

**Tiyanna just rolled her eyes, put her belongings in the locker, and slammed it shut. Walking around the school for a bit, since the bell hadn't rung, Tiyanna ran into Craig. The person she wanted to talk to. It wasn't that she was nosy, and wanted to know every aspect of his life, but she was just curious about what he was doing. "I saw you last night, it was pretty cold. What were you doing on the corner? You hooker" Tiyanna stated with a sly grin.**

**Craig wasn't at all shocked, and he had to play it cool. Because if he freaked out, then she would be more suspicious than she already was. "No, I'm not a hooker. I left Elijah's place with the guys, and we were walking around waiting for our ride. Then he said he saw us, and to stay at the corner. Then he came and got us" Craig said without any guilt. That was why he was standing there. Thank god she didn't ask why he was over at Elijah's so late.**

"**Oh okay" Tiyanna said feeling relieved. What wrong could Craig and the guys do? She was glad she asked instead of accusing. "Why?" Craig said, wondering if she didn't really believe him. But the smile on her face made it seem as if she did, and was a bit relived. "Nah, just wondering. Thought maybe you was trynna see me" Tiyanna said giggling. That's all she could think up, so quickly.**

"**Oh, whatever" Craig said with a smug look and walked away. Tiyanna sighed, Craig seemed to be a good guy, buts he didn't want to be let down. Plus she didn't really know him, and had just broken up with Derrick. She didn't want to move on so quickly, plus she knew about Craig only from what he'd told her, and what he told her was good. Plus they were both pretty musical, and had lots of things in common. Even though it was tempting Tiyanna wanted to focus on getting her family situation straightened out before getting into another relationship.**

**That's apart of the disaster of her and Derrick's relationship. It was as if she used him to feel secure. She just went to class and got a head start on her work. Since she really didn't have anything else to do. This was her second day at school, since her suspension. She sat back and started her morning assignments, and a few seconds after she completed it, other students started entering the room. But by lunch time, the 2 sluts of Degrassi; Manny and Emma were having the time of their lives.**

"**Don't even think about it. Craig is mines" Manny said rolling her eyes at Tiyanna. "What the fuck are you talking about? If I wanted Craig that bad I'd have him. But I don't jump from guy to guy like you" Tiyanna said walking away. She didn't have time for Manuella's crap. That's when Manny caught a glimpse of Theresa and Elijah. All smiling in each others face. "Damn, she's putting out better than you Manny" Emma assumed. "What ever, she's just trying to make me jealous" Manny replied. She felt that Theresa was trying to compete with her. But Theresa was no match to her. Plus she was a virgin. What did she know? But maybe that's what Elijah liked. But what did Manny want? Or should the question be who did Manny want? Whenever she saw Craig talking to Tiyanna or any other girl, she would be mad. But same thing with Elijah. Why try so hard if they didn't want you? But if Emma could do it, then she could too.**

"**No, no body is better than me. Not even you" Manny said as she bit her lip, trying to think up of a good plan. Why not just have them both? Even if they were good friends, Manny had an idea. But she just wasn't so sure that it would work out. Theresa and Tiyanna would be in the dust. Because both Elijah, and Craig were hers. Even if they humiliated her at school, and were serving detention for it, Manny didn't care, they were hot, and all hers.**

**By hall passing time, Manny saw Elijah again and approached him. Rolling his eyes he asked Manny "What the hell do you want?" with an attitude. "Wow, for a second, I'd think you didn't like me papi" Manny said playing with her finger on his chest. Elijah just couldn't believe it. After all they did, she should hate him. But it seemed to have turned her on even more. Or was it just that Manny liked a challenge? "Damn, you are one weird chick" Elijah said shaking his head. "No, I just think that you are soo amazing" Manny added feeding his ego.**

"**You are an athlete, smart, funny, and just a great guy. I'm sorry, for whatever it is I did, to make you mad" Manny added pouting and batting her eyelashes a bit. Elijah wanted to know what was going on. Was this some kind of joke of hers? Or, was Manny Santos just head over heels for him? What ever it was, it sort of flattered Elijah in some weird sort of way. But what about Theresa? She too was beautiful, but also intelligent, funny, a virgin, exotic looking, and just had a banging personality. And most of all, she wasn't a school slut. She may have had her little crush on Jt, and kissed him, and then had her little thing with Chris, but they were all kiddy shit. No one really paid much attention to that either.**

**At least he could walk through the halls with Theresa, without people making comments about her being a slut. Elijah didn't really care about what people thought, but in reality he himself believed Manny was a big slut. She was skilled, but a big slut. How could someone so beautiful be so damn nasty? He wouldn't be shocked if she turned out to be a stripper or porn star. "Apology accepted, but I have things to do" Elijah said trying to get away from her. "Why are you always trying to hurt my feelings? I really like you Elijah" Manny said doing a great acting job.**

**Elijah felt a bit bad, why treat her like this? She was also human, maybe she didn't know what was in the punch, and that probably got her to have such a sexual appetite. But Elijah was a bit positive that she knew what was in it. But instead of saying another word, he just kept walking and headed on to his class. He wasn't going to feel sorry for her. Knowing Manny, she probably had some tricks up her sleeves. **

**Rolling her eyes, Manny didn't understand why Elijah was being so complicated. But it didn't really matter. Just her luck, she saw Craig walking with this huge grin on his face. "You make me that happy too" she said with a big kool-aid grin. Craig just raised an eyebrow, and wondered what she was up to. It didn't take long for his grin to fade away. "What do you want!" Craig said looking at Manny, he was tired of her. She just couldn't leave him alone. "Craig, why are you so evil" Manny said looking as if she was about to cry. Craig didn't want to hurt her; he had a soft spot in his heart for all girls. He never wanted to see a female cry, because he would just think about his mom, a lady that wasn't in his life anymore. As Sully signaled him over, Craig then spoke once more to Manny "I'm not, your pretty cool. But I gotta go" he said as he followed Sully. **

**Manny then felt pretty bad. She really liked Craig, and that would always be her first love, but what was with her feelings towards Elijah. Did she still care for Craig, or was she only doing this because it was a challenge? If she got them both, then what would happen? Would she be bored with them and let them go? Or would they find her an even bigger slut? **

**But the sophomore wasn't worried about the future, she wanted to work on the present and be happy. "This is gonna be hard…" Sighing, she headed to class, well actually ran. She had to try and do all the work that she could do. Because she already knew that her report card was going to look like shit. But still, Manny didn't stop thinking about boys, Manuella completely forgot about her work, as she daydreamed about her and Elijah.**

**With a glare in her eyes, and her mind somewhere else, everyone could tell that Manny wasn't paying any attention. "Ms. Santos you have daydreamed your way to failure" the teacher said as she passed out the progress reports. Manny snapped out of it, and saw that her grades were crap. She had one C, 4 D's, and 2 F's. That was horrible. She hadn't seen her progress report that bad. Her eyes got watery, and she had no one to blame. "Well can I get make up work" Manny asked about to burst into tears.**

"**HA! You slack, and do no work, and then u want to ask for make up work, when report cards are on their way?" asked the teacher. "No way" She stated and made her way to the next person. Manny knew she really fucked up this time; all she could do was sit there and cry. She cried the rest of the class away, and didn't even bother to do any work. "I'm gonna fail anyway" she said sobbing. Walking out in the hallway, Tiyanna was a bit shocked to see Manny in tears. No one really seemed to care, or ask her what her problem was.**

**But Emma raced to her rescue as soon as she saw her. AS they both headed to the bathroom, Tiyanna couldn't help but snicker. The slut was failing like hell, God got her good. But she deserved it; maybe she would have to repeat 10th grade if she kept it up, which Tiyanna figured she would. Manny would just act like that, and then be her normal slutty self again. Tiyanna just shrugged it off, and even giggled a bit. Manny wanted sympathy, but she wasn't going to get any from her. Many had to learn a lesson in respect.**

**Walking out the restroom, Manny strutted through the hall, and bumped into others without even excusing herself. Maybe she and Emma had a slut to slut talk. Tiyanna giggled, as she saw Manny's act of pretending to be tough. "Watch where you are going…Bitch" a Grade 12 student commented loud and clear, as Manny bumped her. "Whatever" Manny replied, as she rolled her eyes and gave the girl the finger. Buts he definitely didn't bump anyone the rest of her way back. **

**While Craig was making his way to 7th hour, and he was pretty pissed. He felt that someone or some people were trying to make his life hell. Some of it was true, some false beyond believe, and some of it just hilarious. Some of the things were just unbelievable, but it's their faults for believing him. He wondered if Tiyanna knew, but he figured that she believed him, when he explained himself. But Ellie and Ashley seemed to be on his case for a while. They were everywhere he turned. Always whispering and giving him mischievous glances. Craig just shrugged it off, because whatever they suspected, they wouldn't get any evidence. He was just too slick.**

**But 7th hour he had to be cool and collective. He was in a class with Ashley, Ellie, and Tiyanna. Why did they all enjoy music?**

**As he and Tiyanna talked, and freestyled some songs, Ellie and Ashley just kept giving him weird glances. "What's their problem" Tiyanna said catching on to what was going on. Craig replied by saying; "I really don't know, maybe they are a bit jealous" all while grinning. Tiyanna chuckled, and was flattered. While Ellie and Ashley decided to get back on working on their song, the class period was almost done. Packing up their things, and getting ready to call it a day. The class just spilled out into the hall, and to the lockers.**

**Craig quickly grabbed his things, and was out in seconds. But little did he know that somebody was watching him. He and Jimmy hopped in the car, and were gone. They had things to do, but would they be caught doing whatever it was that they had to do. **

**Meanwhile…Tiyanna walked into her apartment and fell on the couch. It was a good day, and she was just going to chill. It was almost break, and they only had 2 days left of school. That's when she heard a knock at the door. Maybe her dad left something in the house, but taking her timbs off, and her coat, she walked to the door. Opening it, she saw Derrick, just standing there. "What are you doing here?" Tiyanna said finding this is a shock. "It's a wonderful cold Tuesday, and I wanted to see a cold hearted person" Derrick said making a smart comment.**

"**So you just came over to mess with me" Tiyanna said shaking her head. "No, I wanted to talk to you" Derrick replied sincerely and walked in. "wow, just letting ya self in my crib huh" Tiyanna said closing the door, and locking it. Following Derrick into the living room, even though it was supposed to be the other way around. They took a seat. "So, you supposed to be talking to Craig?" Derrick said with a stern look on his face.**

"**Talking in what sense, he and I are just friends. He cute and all, but we are just friends" Tiyanna said while wiggling her toes. "Yeah what ever, you attracted to him. But that aint gon do nothing but get you in some shit" Derrick said getting up. He had better plans, he actually thought they could easily talk. But he was intimidated a bit. He felt that he lost her forever. "What the hell are you talking about?" Tiyanna said following Derrick as he started heading towards the door.**

**But, just then the door was being unlocked, and Tiyanna knew that was her father. She ran up the stairs and pushed Derrick in her room, and closed the door. Running back down stairs she unlocked the chain lock, and opened the door for her father. **

"**hey daddy" Tiyanna said grinning. " Hey, I left the keys to my office" the lawyer replied to his daughter. Going upstairs, Tiyanna felt her heart beat as she watched her dad climb those steps. Derick had better not even been breathing, or she was in real trouble. Hearing the toilet flush and some water running, after that within seconds her dad was out the door, and into his car.**

**Going back upstairs, after locking up Tiyanna laid on her bed. Sighing, she listening to her heart beat. "That was close" Tiyanna said scared out of her head. "What ever, you probably sneak a lot of boys up here" Derrick replied and headed downstairs. Tiyanna was shocked, Derrick had always respected her. Where in the hell did that respect go? Did he just piss it out and flush it down the toilet? **

**Going down the stairs with anger in her heart, Tiyanna rolled her eyes and pushed Derrick. "Fuck you, you just mad cuz you blew it!" "What the hell ever, I warned you about that Craig dude, you gon regret it. Be hard headed. Mark my words… Fuck with him, he will get you in some shit, and hurt you like hell" Derrick replied. And with that he was out the door. Tiyanna laid back on the couch. What in the hell was Derrick talking about? Maybe he was just jealous, and he wanted to scare Tiyanna.**

**But Tiyanna knew Craig liked her, and she thought he was a pretty cool guy. But it wasn't like Tiyanna was willing to be in a relationship so quickly. But what the hell was Derrick talking about, what if he was telling the truth. Maybe he still cared about her, and didn't want her to get hurt. But Tiyanna didn't even really understand. This was pretty confusing, was Derrick playing games with her head?**

**While Tiyanna was pondering about Derrick's words and actions, not far from the apartment, Craig was pulling out of Jimmy's apartment. They had to get a few things from his house, and then get with their business. That's when they realized that a car was parked across the street from Jimmy's house, the same car that they had been seeing since they left school. Looking at the bright red hair in the driver's seat, Craig knew it was Ellie, and she was accompanied by Ashley.**

**Calling up Ashley, Jimmy made sure to block his bumber.**

**Ashley: hello**

**Jimmy: Why the hell do you have to follow us, get a life.**

**Ashley: What?**

……**Dial Tone…**

**Craig sped off, and he knew that Ellie wasn't much of a good driver. She was one that was pretty scared while driving, and always scared of getting into accidents. So o course Mr. Manning lost her quickly. "I think they know" Jimmy said leaning back in his seat. "No they don't, we are too slick. Stop worrying. WE have stuff to take care of." Craig added, he didn't like that Ellie and Ashley were getting to Jimmy so easily. But he had to get his mind straight. It would be pretty troublesome, if those two broads got them in any trouble.**

**But driving around Toronto and running errands, they finally made it home around midnight. By the next day, the school was hectic. The halls were full of noise, and plans for the break. "It's winter, and we live in Canada…its freezing" Craig complained, as he imagined a nice trip to Miami. But he didn't have much money to spend, since his father was in the anger management program. Craig didn't want to report his dad for child abuse and he didn't even talk to his psychologist about it. After all that working, and thinking, he forgave his father, and made him enter the program.**

**But he had a tight budget, and his dad didn't want him spending all that money while he was gone. So he had to get a job. Working at 'No Frills' was pretty good. Except making delivery's. Some were handicapped, and others just lazy ass bums. But sometimes that money didn't complete his desires. "Here comes the big shot" Ashley said rolling her eyes, as he and Ellie started to giggle. "Shut up Ashley, damn" Craig said walking away. **

**Ashley was a childish little female and she didn't learn from that ass whooping. Maybe it knocked out her memory too. Opening his locker, he put his belongings, and headed to class. He didn't have to take it. "Yeah, we know Craig" Ashley said trying to scare Craig. That's when Tiyanna's heart started beating rapidly as she heard that. The way Ashley said it, and how she looked as she spoke, was about the same way Derrick did. **

**What was so bad about Craig? Did he lie about being in the streets that late? What the hell was Going on?...**


	11. Round and Round We Go

**A Degrassi Fanfic**

**Titled: "Why Me?"**

**Chapter 11: Round And Round We Go**

**Tiyanna was once again glad to see Craig. They had to talk. "What's with the shit going on?" Tiyanna said with a raised eyebrow. "Me and Ashley don't get along, and I guess she knows that I like you. So she and some people are trying to get you to hate me, so we won't ever be together. But it's okay, since I never had a chance anyway." Craig blurted out, and then walked away. He had to get to class, and he was tired of Ashley and her hating. But he knew that Tiyanna wouldn't find out.**

**After school, Craig was the first to be out of the building. He made his way to work at the grocery store; No Frills. It was the usual, and he had only been working for about and hour. But he had had about 5 women, between the ages of 14-21 flirt with him already. He couldn't help it. Just after he said "Have a nice day ma'am" to some old cigarette smoking woman, he had a call.**

**It was no one but Sully, asking him to come over. Craig knew it wasn't about business, so he just ignored it. Walking out of the store with tons of bags, he hopped in his car. He had to deliver groceries to an old woman, or just a lazy ass person. But, he had to get paid, so he did what he had to do. He walked up to the steps of a pretty beige and white house. The house was the nicest one of the block, and he liked it. With some of the bags in his hands, he set them down on the porch. Knocking on the door he waited for a reply. It only took about 56 seconds for the old woman to answer the door, but for Craig it seemed like forever. **

**Walking into the house, he and the groceries made their way to the kitchen. The old woman had beautiful long salt and pepper colored hair, and a nice smile. "Hi Craig" Mrs. Bertha said as she sat back on the couch. She enjoyed Craig's company, and he was one of the guys that she enjoyed delivering for her. After loading all the groceries neatly in the fridge, Craig sat on the couch eating cookies, and having a talk with Mrs. Bertha. This was a usual routine, he delivered stacked the fridge, and gave her some company.**

"**So Craig, what school do you go to again?" Mrs. Bertha asked, as she sipped her cup of tea. "Degrassi" Craig said, and then put another cookie in his mouth. "Ohh, I have a granddaughter that goes there" Mrs. Bertha replied with a smile. "Cool" Craig said thinking not much of it. They talked for a bit, and Mrs. Bertha talked to her about the "old" days. After about an hour, Craig was out the door. Heading to the car he could see two heads sticking out on the side of the house. He stopped, and heard them whisper. "This must be one of his drug houses" Ashley said trying to whisper. Craig smirked, and then got in the car. He thought nothing of it. It was a bit funny that they would think of that. Especially those two characters. As Craig made it back to work, LaToya and her cousins were walking down the street.**

"**Grandma probably cooked something. I'm hungry as hell" LaToya stated. AS they got closer to the house, she saw Ashley inspecting it. LaToya wondered what in the hell they were doing, and why her granny's house. LaToya had on a black Lady Enyce coat on, with the matching gloves. Her hood was over her head, with the fur trims. Black timbs on her feet she seemed a threat as Ashley saw her, and about 7 other girls approaching the house. Ellie was in the back looking for anything suspicious. **

**Ashley couldn't identify the girl who seemed to be the ring leader, but she could see the faces of 4 of them. "Bitch what are you doing?" One of LaToya's cousins demanded, more than questioned. Ashley didn't even answer; she used her two feet and ran. Hearing the commotion, Ellie came from the backyard, and all she saw were Ashley's legs working as fast as they could and about 3 girls after her. **

**Then she just saw a fist charging right at her face, while getting hit she just tried to run, but failed. She fell on the cold ground and blocked her face. It was too cold for her to even be out here, but Ashley dragged her here. When the girls paused a bit, Ellie took her queue and ran as fast as she could and made it to her car. She was glad she didn't live far, or she would have gotten trouble. Since she had a pretty bad engine.**

**Looking at her face, she smirked a bit. She hoped so badly, that the girls caught Ashley, and gave her the ass whooping of her life! Ellie looked a mess. It seemed like she got her ass kicked by 20 people, instead of about 5. But this just made her want to get to the bottom of Craig's behavior.**

**Walking into school the next day, Ellie looked a mess, and everybody was wondering what in the world happened to her. But Ellie shrugged it off and headed to class. As soon as she saw Ashley, she thought she would be greeted by apologies and the like. But She was greeted with loud laughter. How dare she, have the audacity to laugh at her! When it was Ashley's big idea to figure out all the things that go on in Craig's life. Ellie was a bit embarrasses, at the way Ashley disrespected her. **

**But at the same time, she was angry. "You bitch! You ran, I took the ass kicking. But how did you even get home? How dare you leave me when you got me into this?" Ellie screeched she was pissed. "I didn't do anything; I didn't put a gun to your head. You should blame this on Craig. He's the thug of Degrassi, wants to be a gang banger and what not. He got his gangster girls to attack you. Blame Craig" Ashley said and then ran off. She knew that Ellie would blow in any second, and she didn't want to get her assed kicked. It was bad enough that Tiyanna already did that, by taking all the anger and frustration out on her.**

**Ellie just hit her head on the locker and thought about Ashley's words. Was Craig more dangerous then they thought? Would he have her shot and killed next time? Or have her tied up in a cold basement, only giving her water once a week, starving and beating her. Giving her a slow and very painful death. Should she stop and fear her safety? Or should she try to get him busted, and locked away. "Fuck it, Ashley deserves to be fucked up." Ellie said and barged into Ashley's class.**

"**Bitch, come on. You wanna run" Ellie said. "That's all you can do." Ashley quickly thought of a lie. Working waterfalls on her face, she started with the sob story. "Ellie you are like my best friend. They told me that you ran from me, and I didn't see you so I believed them, and then ran myself. Then I laughed this morning because I thought you faked this to make fun of me. I'm soo sorry" Ashley said doing an Oscar winning performance. Which Ellie totally fell for! "I'm so sorry" Ellie said, and was glad that no one was in the room yet. If so she would have had Detention for about a month. **

**Walking out and feeling bad, Ellie headed to class. But she was stopped by the nurse, who questioned her about the scars. "What happened?" Ellie just looked at her as if the woman was speaking a foreign language or something. The nurse was a bit worried; she came to the conclusion that Ellie was getting beaten at home. "Can you please tell me what happened to you?" The nurse asked very concerned. "I was jumped. About 5 girls ganged up on me, and beat me up." Ellie said as if she was simply stating that one plus one equaled 2. **

"**Oh my god! Why would anyone do something like that to you?" The nurse asked as she inspected her eye. "Are you sure this is what happened? If someone at home is…" "NO!" Ellie exclaimed cutting her off. "It's not that, if it was I would have reported that to somebody. I got jumped for some reason. I guess it was mistaken identity or something." Ellie said shrugging it off. Her faced hurt like hell, and that was the worst beating she had gotten in her life. **

**Out in the hall, LaToya explained to Tiyanna all she knew about what occurred yesterday. "Why were they at your house in the first place?" Tiyanna asked, wondering why. "I don't know mami, Maybe they were trynna jump me, and Ashley hauled ass when she saw me and my cousins" LaToya said laughing. "But why ya'll jump Ellie?" Tiyanna said as she started doing her locker combination. "I aint, my cousins was a bit high, and I guess they felt a bit threatened, seeing them" LaToya said shrugging it off. "They chased Ashley, but they didn't get her. Bitch can run" LaToya replied giggling.**

"**Damn, maybe they was trynna get to you, I mean Ashley likes Craig bad. Maybe she trynna get you and me" Tiyanna said truly believing it. She felt that Ashley knew that she was falling for Craig, and was going to try and destroy it. "That bitch aint bout shit" LaToya said popping some skittles in her mouth and getting her books together. Tiyanna giggled, and then they both headed to class. **

**Walking into the classroom, Tiyanna took a seat. She thought about all the things that were going on lately. From her sister's phone calls with some guy, to her mother and father being nice to each other, and even to the hating. Some good and some bad. But this was her life. Getting her work done, she sighed as Emma and Manny walked in late as usual. **

**How did they get close again? I guess Manny figured if she couldn't beat e'm, to just join. But what made Ellie want to join Ashley. Was it because she was that lonely? Or did she just enjoy putting other people in misery. Or was this pay back for the ass kickin that Tiyanna gave Ashley. That was life and Ashley needed to get over it. **

**Tiyanna did what she came to school to do and soon enough it was lunch time. After all they only had one more day of school left. So Tiyanna had plenty of time to relax and enjoy it. Or at least that's what she thought. Walking into the lunch room, the first persons he saw was Craig and he had the biggest smile on his face. The way he smiled just made her smile, without even thinking. Looking on the other side of the room she could see Derrick, and he was sitting with no other slut than Emma. **

**Tiyanna shrugged it off and kept walking to sit by Toya. Dorian seemed to be stuck in bed not wanting to get up, because he wasn't in school. "Hey ma-ma" Tiyanna said taking her seat. "Yo" Toya said looking up and smiling. "My boo is in bed, I wish I could join him" Toya said with a grin. Tiyanna was happy for her friend and she seemed to want a similar relationship. But good things took some time. "I'm wondering if them broads knew it was my peeps." Toya said referring to Ellie and Ashley who seemed to be in a deep conversation across the room. "I don't know, I really don't think so. But don't sweat it. I think they just got something against Craig. But I wonder if they working with Derrick." Tiyanna wondered, it seemed like they were trying to set Craig up. **

"**They must be trynna set Craig up!" Toya exclaimed. It was as if they thought alike. "Great minds think alike" Tiyanna said with a grin. "They must be. I mean Derrick told me that Craig is gon get me into some shit. But why would they come for you?" Tiyanna said not understanding some parts. "No. Craig works for 'No Frills', and my Grandma don't like being out in this weather, so Craig delivered. I guess they were following him or something." Toya said and looked across the room. She gave Derrick the meanest look her face her muster.**

"**Yeah that makes sense. But what the hell are they trying to do? If they are going to set him up, then how would they do it? And is Manny also in this?" Tiyanna said just expressing her thoughts. Toya couldn't really say much. They both just sat back and thought of some explanations. It seemed like the whole lunch hour just blew past. Tiyanna was a bit worried, but she couldn't let those bitches have her scared. She would just have to play the game they played. The vacation wouldn't be so relaxing until she let those broads know who they were messing with. **

**But Tiyanna had to admit that she was feeling Craig. It was just something about him that just grabbed her attention. She was very interested in him, but she wasn't sure about her feelings for Derrick. All she knew was that they were slowly going away. But they had to be fully gone before she could start a new relationship. Walking out of the lunchroom Tiyanna bumped into Craig. "Sorry" She said not knowing who she bumped. "It's cool, you were just the person I was hoping to bump into, but not literally" Craig replied. By this time Tiyanna had already realized who she had bumped into. "Same here" Tiyanna replied. "We need to talk" Tiyanna said grabbing his hand and leading him into the empty library.**

"**Okay, I think that some people are trying to get you into some deep trouble. And it's more than one even two people working together. But I don't know what they are trying to bring to light, but I just know that you betta watch out.." Tiyanna said pouring out her thoughts. Craig totally blocked out on the other things she said, because he just smiled and daydreamed. Tiyanna was on his side. Even though she didn't completely know what was going on. **

**But he couldn't help but wonder what Tiyanna's reaction would be when she would find out the truth. Would she feel like a complete fool and completely disown him? Or would she stick around. He felt like telling her the truth, but maybe he should wait , maybe she'd never find out. But if he told her now, then he'd probably never have a chance to be in a relationship with her. So he was just going to hope that the truth didn't come out to slap him in the face.**

"**So we have to let them know that if you play with fire you will get burned!" Tiyanna said with such authority. Craig was a bit shocked. Where did this _we_ stuff come from? Not that he didn't like it, but he still couldn't help being a bit shocked. "Yeah. Thanks for being on my side" Craig said with almost no emotion on his face. "Of course, I wouldn't be on theirs" Tiyanna replied with a smile. Was he sensing what he thought he was sensing? Was Tiyanna actually falling for him? Or was it just pity? Whatever it was Craig was liking it. "It's gonna be okay Craig, I got chu" Tiyanna said with a smile, and embraced the Junior. **

**Craig thought they were hugging for too long because the hug turned to him just holding her. But he didn't want to let go, he felt that he could get used to this. Pulling back a bit, he looked into her eyes. She was one beautiful girl. Without even thinking, Craig just headed in. But he wasn't rejected. They stood there in each others embraced engaged in a romantic kiss. Tiyanna felt weak in the knees, and felt chills up her spine. She felt like she was falling faster for him. Craig was no doubt a good kisser.**

**AS they parted Craig couldn't even regret what he did, and he knew for sure that Tiyanna enjoyed it also. Or she was a wonderful actress in need of an Emmy or an Oscar. "Wow" Tiyanna said with a grin, that's all she could say. The sophomore had never imagined that Craig would just up and kiss her, and to her surprise she kissed him back. But she felt no feeling of regret at all. She and Craig just stood there grinning, until Tiyanna finally broke the silence once more. "I have to go to class", and with that she was out of the room.**

**Even though they just kissed, Craig thought that nothing would change. Even though Tiyanna enjoyed the kiss and so did he that still didn't mean they were together. He was still shocked; he had expected a slap in the face or for her to turn away. But it was as if Tiyanna was waiting on the kiss. Shaking his head, he waited a while, and then walked out the room. He couldn't walk out within seconds of Tiyanna's exit, which would have been a bit awkward. He didn't want to slander Tiyanna's reputation. **

**Meanwhile Emma sat in the classroom, and saw as Tiyanna walked in late. Well she walked in about 2 seconds after the late bell, but she was still late. But what do you know? She wasn't even marked tardy since her name wasn't called yet. The bitch got away with everything; she thought she was just so damn perfect when she wasn't. "Where were you?" Emma questioned as soon as Tiyanna took her seat. Tiyanna smirked at her and shook her head. "I don't know, where was I?" Tiyanna said, replied to the question with a question.**

**Emma smacked her lips and didn't think anything else of it. What the hell was that bitch's problem? Why the hell did she think she was so damn tough? Without even thinking Emma plainly stated something she wished she hadn't. "Well, I took ya man from you and what can you do about that?" Emma said. All Tiyanna did was giggle, and pull out her notebook and pen. "What's with the giggling? I thought you said life wasn't full of sex and laughter." Emma said rolling her eyes. She did not enjoy seeing Tiyanna happy. She wanted the bitch to be sad and depressed and just all gloomy and what not.**

**Tiyanna just blocked Emma out and started on her class work. "You know it's not polite to ignore people" Emma said getting a bit frustrated. Being ignored Emma just then shut her mouth, and slowly did her work. But she knew that Tiyanna would not have Derrick back, nor would she be with Craig or Elijah. Any guy that she or Emma have ever thought about or touched was not available. That was a promise. Even if they did hook up, it would not be a happy relationship, and Emma and Manny would see to it that it wasn't. Class passed by pretty quickly, and on her way out of the door, Emma made sure to bump into Tiyanna. "Don't try anything you will regret" Emma stated slowly and clearly. Tiyanna rolled her eyes and kept going. She even laughed on her way to her locker. Who the fuck did Emma think she was? Was she just mad because she got igged to the fullest? Or was she trying to be competitive. If she had Derrick whipped of her pussy, then why was she acting as if Tiyanna was a threat to her? "Dumb blondes these days" Tiyanna said giggling.**

"**What's with all this happiness?" Toya said as she caught sight of Tiyanna. "Nothing" Tiyanna said doing her combination. "Nah, you smiling from ear to ear like you just had some sex or what not. You are a virgin, if that was so you'd be walking a bit funny and in pain. So who was u making out with ma?" Toya stated. With that comment made, Tiyanna was a bit shocked and laughed. "Why would you say that?" Tiyanna said getting her things for the last class of the day. "Cuz you seem all happy and what not and you are taking your notebooks and pens for music class" Toya said, now it was her turn to giggle.**

"**Oh, you all in my space damn. But I forgot it as 7th hour. Anyway I kissed Craig, you happy" Tiyanna said grinning. Toya was a bit shocked. "Girl, do you, as long as you happy. But don't break no drums cuz, ya'll in the same class this hour. Along with carrot head and princess jasmine" Toya said breaking out laughing. It was an inside joke, of course carrot head was Ellie, and Princess Jasmine with a girl that was once on Sweet Sixteen with a huge head. So someone with a big head was labeled princess jasmine.**

**Tiyanna shook her head and laughed. "You are a trip. But I'm out, I don't wanna be late, cuz If I am I got to do some push ups" Tiyanna responded, and slammed her locker shut. With that she made her way to the music room. "Hey" Craig said with a grin. It seemed as if he had been smiling since the kiss. "Hi Craig" Tiyanna said heading over to the closet to get her drum. She had to finish her assignment before the break started. They had to write a song, and hers was almost done. "Can I get a sample of the song?" Craig said trying to make conversation with his future girlfriend…hopefully. **

"**Nope, you cannot Mr. Manning" Tiyanna said with a bright smile, as she took a seat. "Why not Mrs. Manning?" Craig said seriously as if talking to a business partner about a serious deal. "Wow, where is Mrs. Manning?" Tiyanna said looking around. "Why are you looking for her? When you are her. Just look in the mirror duh Yanna" Craig said with a grin. "Oh…funny" Tiyanna said getting her pen and pad. "Come on, I'd let you see and hear my song" Craig said pouting. "Yeah of course you would. You and I are two different people. Just like you pee standing up. Duh Craig" Tiyanna said looking over her section. "It's not that deep Tiyanna, I'll read it tomorrow, when we combine the songs. DUH" Craig replied rolling his eyes. **

"**Aww poor Craig. Wanna roll his hazel eyes like that will do anything, and then wanna pout those lips. Save e'm for something constructive" Tiyanna said with a grin and a wink. Craig had to think for a minute. Was she dissing him or complimenting him. "Wow, you mixed a diss and compliment and put it all in one. Good work" Craig said shaking his head and starting on his work. "I want a drum solo" Tiyanna stated to no one in particular. "And I want to see what you wrote, and your vibe to this. But Life isn't about drum solos and laughter" Craig said with a fake attitude. "You are so silly Craig" Tiyanna said shaking her head. "Look at your groupies" Tiyanna said talking about Ellie and Ashley. "No they are more like stalkers" Craig replied rolling his eyes. Those two broads just pissed him off. They were everywhere he turned and soon enough they would discover his secret. But soon enough he would be quitting so it didn't really matter. But he planned to do so before Tiyanna would find out, if she ever did. So he could be happy. His father would be back and he'd have his girl. "Aww, you don't like your fans Mr. Hendrix?" Tiyanna asked sarcastically. "Oh, you really think I'm that good" Craig said playing along. "No, just trying to boost your confidence. So don't get too happy guy" Tiyanna said grinning.**

**While they were having a healthy conversation, Ellie and Ashley were dying of diabetes due to hating. "If that bitch laughs one more time..." Ashley said angrily not even completing the statement. "Come on Ash, just ignore her" Ellie replied as she tried to finish her assignment. While Ashley mumbled under her breath, mumbling threats that she would never in a millions years see through. Then she just stood up and went over to where Tiyanna and Craig were. "Can you PLEASE shut up? God, You are annoying, I'm trying to write, and you are distracting me, with your high pitched laughs and lame jokes. SHUT UP!" Ashley yelled. **

**Tiyanna looked up at her and laughed like she had just said the funniest joke in the work. "Oh hell nah! Who do you think you comin up to? Wit ya stalkin ass. You betta take yoself back over there, and learn some respect. If you don't like me, that's cool. But you gonna give me some respect and lots of it. Now don't let a re-cap of what got me suspended happen again." Tiyanna said completing her statement and she turned back around. **

**The music teacher gave Ashley a good talking to about her outburst. It was fun for the class to see Ashley struggle with 28 push ups. One for every word she said. They were not that hard but the weak bitch had a rough time. "Wow. She deserved that" Craig said shaking his head as they walked out into the hall. "Don't hold back from me okay?" Tiyanna said with a smile, and then turned away and headed to her locker.**

**Craig was a bit confused; it felt so right being around Tiyanna. It was if he had known her all his life. It's like Tiyanna had him where she wanted him. It was like every time he was around her he wanted it to last forever. He would play a recap of their little conversations in his head. **

**He wasn't with her yet but he was stuck. Could it be love? Or was he stuck on her because she was making it a challenge? Whatever it was he wanted it to last and he liked it. But what was she actually talking about? What ever it was he would do it, but he had his limits. AS long as he didn't have to change who he was, his image, the way he talked, clothes, friends or stuff like that he was cool. She just seemed so perfect. **

**She didn't have the mentality of a 15 year old. There were a lot of guys at Degrassi that wanted her, and were afraid to approach her because they deemed themselves below her level. But it was a good thing that he let her know and didn't just stick with his fantasies and day dreams. Getting his things out of the locker, he grabbed his messenger bag and headed out the door. But he spotted Tiyanna putting on her black and gold timbs. Damn he had a nice view. **

"**Hey Tiyanna" Craig said greeting her. "Shouldn't it be goodbye" Tiyanna said as she tied her laces. "Stop looking at my booty Craig GOSH" Tiyanna said talking like napoleon dynamite. "I'll do what I feel like doing GOSH" Craig said doing the same impersonation. "Okay Mr. Manning" She said and squatted instead. "Oh, you just want me to see ya panties huh?" Craig said teasing her. "Craig!" Tiyanna said playfully pushing him. Craig acquainted himself with her locker and grabbed her book back and purse and waited ads Tiyanna zipped her coat. "Ohh, such a gentleman. Taking me home are you?" Tiyanna said batting her eyelashes. "Yeah I am, you are kinda bright" Craig said as Tiyanna closed her locker shut and toyed with her combination lock. "Yeah I am" Tiyanna replied as they walked down the hall, and out the door. **

**Tiyanna imagined a wonderful ride home, filled with flirtatious remarks and maybe even a kiss, and a number exchange. But in the world we live in things don't always happen as you expect it to. AS they stood outside the school they saw Toya's cousins approach them. "Hey Lee-Lee" Tiyanna said as she embraced one of the girls. "Hey Ya Ya, where is Toya at?" Le'Asha asked. "I don't know, she not cakin cuz Dorian aint come today" Tiyanna stated with a grin. **

"**Damn where is she at guy" One of the other girls responded. Just then Ashley looked out the window of the door and saw the girls that jumped Ellie, and chased after her. She knew that they would notice her, and she was probably the person they were looking for. Fear took over her, and she didn't know what to do. Her stomach was feeling funny, and her head spinning. Her hands felt hot and she was nervous. So Craig must have gotten his gangster girls to get her. **

**_God Ashley. If you would have just shut up and left them alone. Maybe they were gonna let you slide, and just let Ellie get the ass whooping. But now they are looking for you also. You better hide, it's not worth it. Damn, now he has me talking to myself, as if I'm someone else. _ Ashley shook her head and raced up the stairs. They were not going to get her, not now, and not ever. As Ashley was going up the stairs, Ellie was coming out of the bathroom. Walking down the hall she was opening the door of the building when she heard someone speak. **

**The voice made her stop, and she let the door handle go. "Well, we will just have to wait for her then" the female said, and Ellie quickly put her hood on and dashed through the door and made her way to the parking lot. She hopped in her car, and warmed it up while she waited on Ashley. She was lucky to have a friend like her. She doubts that she would be friends with someone that left her, but it's nice to know that they still get along even though Ashley felt that Ellie left her. What more could she do but wait for her friend.**

**Little did Ellie know, she was being the dumbest bitch in Canada and beyond! While Ellie sat in the car feeling like she was giving back. Tiyanna and Craig were leaving as they discovered that Toya's mom picked her up. "Bye ya'll, we'll get her next time" lee-lee stated as they hopped in the car. Craig searched in Tiyanna's purse for his car keys just as Ashley walked out the door. "Damn Craig, you didn't have to get your gangster girls to come hunt me down. " Ashley stated as if she was innocent and never bothered anyone. **

**Tiyanna just giggled as Ashley raced to the parking lot. Finding the keys they hopped in Craig's black Cadillac, and sat back talking. "So what did you mean by me not holdin back?" Craig asked. "I just meant for you to be real with me, and let me know what's on your mind, regardless of if you think it's goin to hurt my feelings or not. " Tiyanna plainly stated. "Oh, well…I really like you, and I want you to be my girlfriend, and I'm kind of a spoiled guy" Craig said grinning. "Kind of? You are 17 with 2 cars!" Tiyanna exclaimed giggling.**

**Craig grinned. "You have such a pretty smile, I love talking to you" Craig said speaking his mind. "Thank you, you're not bad either" Tiyanna said leaning back in the seat. Craig started the car and they pulled out of the parking lot and were on the road. "I want to go to Coffee Time first" Craig stated as he drove. "Oh okay, that's cool" Tiyanna said as she looked out the window. Craig pressed play and the voice of Billy Joel from Green Day blared throughout the car. "I walk a lonely road, the only one that I've ever known…." Tiyanna said singing along.**

"**I love this song" Craig said trying to keep his eyes on the road. "Yea the band is tight. But don't you wish you could play guitar like Billy Joel?" Tiyanna said teasing him. "Don't you wish you could drum like Tre Cool" Craig said responding to the teasing. "HAHA very funny" Tiyanna responded as she played with her hair. "You know you like me Tiyanna so what's with the hold up?" Craig asked as they got to the light. "Well, I don't want to jump into a relationship so soon" Tiyanna responded, it wasn't that she didn't like Craig. It was just that she didn't want to be with him while she still had feelings for Derrick.**

"**Okay, I'll try and be patient, but I won't be your fool. I won't be standing around like a dumb ass forever" Craig stated as soon as the light turned green. Tiyanna had nothing to say. She then prayed that those feelings left for Derrick were gone as soon as possible. But that wouldn't be hard, since Craig just seemed to be the best guy for her more and more, day after day. He wasn't a little bitch that would let a female control him, and she liked that. There was nothing wrong with a man with a backbone. But she hoped that she didn't lose him, because that would be something that she'd regret.**

**As they pulled up to the drive thru at coffee time, Craig ordered, paid and they were headed to her apartment. "You eat a lot, all that weight goes to..." Craig said not even finishing; just letting his eyes do the talking. Tiyanna just shook her head and slapped his arm. "You know what Mr. Manning, you need to stop being naughty. Keep it rated G please" Tiyanna responded and took a sip of her coffee. "Ok, I will. " Craig said as he pulled up to her apartment building. "Aww…so soon?" Tiyanna said pouting. "Yup. I have to go to work also. Plus I got myself out of serving the rest of my detention. I wrote a 7 page essay on a country." Craig replied and he parked the car. **

"**Aww. Okay I'll see you tomorrow?" Tiyanna asked. What was with her heart beating all of sudden? "Yup, you will" Craig responded. "Thanks for the ride. Bye Mr. Manning" Tiyanna said with a playful smirk. She hopped out of the truck and headed to the door. Pulling her card out she shrugged it off. She looked back at Craig who was still watching her, from the way she walked and made her way to the door. "You only live once" Tiyanna replied as she headed back to the truck. "You know your gonna be late for work" Tiyanna said giggling. She stood in the window of the driver's side and looked at Craig.**

"**So what, I just wanted to make sure that you made it home safely" Craig responded. "Sorry for caring" he added. "No, thank you Craig" Tiyanna said, and with that planted a kiss on his lips. What was halfway meant to be a peck turned into something else. "Bye" Tiyanna said as they sealed the kiss. "Bye" Craig replied. Tiyanna made her way into the building with a huge grin on her face, her bag of donuts and purse in hand, with her Coffee in the other. Taking the elevator up to her floor, she saw Derrick heading towards the elevator she had just got out of. **

"**So you're just getting home?" Derrick said sternly as if he was her father or something. "Come on guy! Since when did your sperm create me" Tiyanna said sitting her coffee cup on the floor. She then dug in her purse and unlocked her door. Picking up the cup she walked in and grabbed her keys. Derrick followed her inside as if he was invited in. "You know all the game you used to spit. I should have known that you was trippin." Tiyanna said as she stopped and giggled. Sitting her things on the dinning room table, she shook her head and folded her arms. She was wondering what the hell Derrick wanted. **

"**Tiyanna what's gotten in yo head? I wasn't spittin no game, I was being honest. That's what you wanted wasn't it?" Derrick said a bit pissed off. "Don't waste yo time Derrick. You had me before, but not this time. I'm a hoe but you got Emma suckin ya dick in the locker room huh? Maybe you called me names because you just had a guilty conscience, aint that some shit Derrick. You want to talk about me when you da one nuttin up...literally" Tiyanna said taking some time to laugh at her joke. "You was trynna have me stressing man" Derrick said plainly. "How was I stressing you? I should have said that. All the shit you had me put up with, the bitches the drama, the lies Derrick, what the hell?" Tiyanna said "Now you lookin at me like you wish I'd shut up, when you the one who came here looking for me and what not. I'm starting to feel like you aint the one, you probably never were. I don't always believe what I hear; I see the character of the person. You did something with Emma, whether it was touching her mosquito bites, or her disease infested body parts you did something! But you always accused me of things I never did, and I never EVER tried to disrespect you, I always came correct. But you couldn't handle it." Tiyanna added and then rolled her eyes.**

"**Here we go again. You dumped me. Sometimes I wish I did cheat, cuz you aint making no damn sense. Why you gotta believe what everybody says. You and Craig were in an apartment alone and nothing happened, that's what I'm supposed to believe. But the shit with Emma you fall for!" Derrick said arguing even though he was wrong, he still tried to defend himself. "Did it ever occur to you that I gave him ice and a hammer? Literally! What the fuck did you trip for? Me and you have been in this apartment alone for quiet a while TWICE. Have we fucked or done anything sexual? HELL NO! You really gotta start thinking." The young lady responded. "And as far as I'm concerned you and Emma can do what ever ya'll want, me and you are over. For ever, there is no way we'll be back together, unless I'm slapped with amnesia. I'm tired of this. So you can see yourself out, cuz there is nothing else left to say" Tiyanna added as she went and opened the door.**

"**You are making a big mistake" Derrick said seeming a bit hurt. "No you made the mistake" Tiyanna said and then slammed the door after he walked out. Locking the door, Tiyanna walked into the living room and turned on the TV. "Just Great" She mumbled sarcastically as Mariah Carey's 'We Belong Together'. It was if this day would never end. What in the hell motivated Derrick to do such stupid things, and make such retarded comments. But this song was not for her, she felt a bit sad when her and Derrick broke up. But at times she'd feel like they didn't belong together, and then she'd at times miss him. Maybe it was just because she was a bit lonely. **

**Taking off her coat and boots, she adjusted the heat and went back to her coffee and donuts. **


	12. So Much Going On

**A Degrassi Fanfiction**

**Titled: "Why Me?"**

**Chapter 12: So Much Going On**

**Bob walked out of the store and grinned at some cute blonde chicks that were walking. They knew that they were freezing their asses off, but where ever they were going he wanted to join them. But he knew that Hendrix and Cobain wouldn't have it. He didn't like to admit that he was a 21 year old following some high school students orders, but hey, whatever helped him get paid. They probably went to a top notch private school. But he didn't really care. He just knew that he had to meet them at the local mall as soon as possible. **

**He winked at a pretty broad as he hopped in his car. Toronto was a weird place, even as cold as it was, people were walking to their destinations. Bob was a pretty good looking guy. He had brown hair, amazing sea green eyes that got him the girls. But other then that he didn't have much going on for him. He wasn't the brightest guy and he barely graduated high school. And common sense…ZERO. Some would a bit worried, working for people you knew nothing about. But not Bob, as long as he was getting paid and getting laid he didn't give a damn. As he sat in his car he waited for it to get warmed up as he checked out the pedestrians. **

**Then he saw one that he had seen a couple of times before. She wasn't much of a catch but hey she had a vagina. She decided to walk over to the car. "Hey cutie" the female said with her hands in her coat pockets. "Hey there yourself. How old are you?" Bob asked, he didn't want to mess with any young bucks and get himself into some trouble. "I'm 17 I'll be 18 next month. What do you want to get me for my birthday" the girl responded with a grin. The girl didn't really look 17, but hey she must have known what she was getting into. No innocent girl was just going to walk up to a stranger. Maybe this broad was a fan of Bob. But she wasn't getting any money from him. She wasn't that cute to run his cash. "I've seen you around. I guess destiny is trying to bring us together" She said looking as if she was freezing her ass off. **

**But she had to ask and give something up to be in the warmth of his ride, plus having the window down was running the heat. Bob almost laughed. She sounded a bit like a mixture of Sheridan and Theresa from 'Passions'. Fate this, Destiny that, a bunch of bull, he was running late and she wasn't talking about dropping her panties, so he was getting a bit bored. "Can I come in for a sec?" Emma asked with a seductive grin. "Sure" Bob said plainly trying to play it cool. Emma hopped in the car with a grin on her face. Bob was damn sexy, and she heard that he had lots of money too. Now Emma wasn't a gold digger, she just had needs. But who said that there would be a relationship between, he'd just give her a one night stand or something. But it would be kind of nice just knowing some one that was paid like Bob. But Emma was believing lies. Bob wasn't the boss, and he damn sure wasn't making all that money people thought he was making.**

"**So what's up? I've been checking you out and I wanna get to know you on a different level" Emma said with a raised eyebrow. Bob sensed she was a nasty lil freak and that kind of turned him on. "What are you saying yo?" Bob said trying to be sure. "I'm saying, I wanna show you some things" Emma said and handed him her number, and with that she walked out the car. "I've always wanted to do some freaky mysterious shit like that" Emma mumbled to herself as she walked into the store. Bob shook his head and looked at the number in his hand. Putting it in his pocket he headed to the mall. He knew he was in some shit with Cobain for being late, but hey he got a number. Within minutes he was at the mall with the footlocker bag in hand. It was just as Hendrix directed two shoe boxes with what they needed.**

**Just as he walked in, he saw Cobain looking in the window of a music store, and just beside him stood Hendrix with a footlocker back also. "What the fuck?" Slick exclaimed, he was the rough one out of the three. "I got stuck in traffic" Bob responded quickly thinking of a lie. "What damn traffic?" Slick asked with a pissed look on his face. "I have things to do you know?" Cobain said jumping in the argument. "Let's just go" Hendrix said being reasonable as the four strolled through the mall. They bought a few things and then sat at the food court eating, and discussing the day. "I met this chick yo" Bob said between bites of his burger. Cobain rolled his eyes, he really wasn't interested in Bob's lame life. He just wanted to get the exchange over with, but they had to do it nicely, so everything can be done smoothly without any suspicions. **

**Since nobody commented Bob just shut up. "So how's ya love life Slick" Hendrix asked with a chuckle. "It's fine, don't be jealous boys. I had enough pussy to last me for a life time" Slick said very proud of himself. They talked about sports and girls, and then when they were all done, they parted ways, and purposely but innocently switched bags. "That guy is a lil annoying" Slick commented as they hopped in the black Cadillac. "We have to go get this to Rico" Cobain blankly stated as he pulled up to the apartment building. Luckily G.E.S.S was out talking to some girl. "Papa got you some brand new shoes" Cobain stated and handed G.E.S.S the shoe box. "Good lookin" he said smiling as he held the shoe box, and continued to talk to the female as they walked in the building.**

"**Back so soon?" Hendrix asked as he sat back in the passenger seat. "Yeah, G.E.S.S was out taking out the garbage, I caught him before he went back in." He replied as he started the car and drove off. Cobain couldn't help but laugh as he looked at Slick in the backseat dozed off. "This guy is something else" Cobain stated as he drove. "Yeah, what are we going to do now, it's still early" Hendrix said, he looked at his Movado watch and saw that it was only 7 PM. "I don't know. What about the dot? Nothing wrong with chilling with our peers" Cobain said grinning. Slick woke up and sighed. "Dude, where the hell have we been driving to. This is the same place we were when I fell asleep. Did you kidnap me and leave me in Montreal or something?" Slick said looking lost and confused.**

"**No guy, you just took a long nap, we dropped the shoes off, and now we are headed to the dot" Hendrix said responding to him.**

"**No Damnit, why do you think I don't come to school much? I don't want to see those losers. Damn Degrassi kids!" Slick said with a serious face. "You are one of them, you dumb ass" Hendrix said laughing. "Whatever, we are not going there" Slick replied yawning. "Well you pick genius" Cobain said as he continued to drive to an undecided destination.**

**At The Dot**

**Tiyanna sat back as her and Toya laughed at each others dumb jokes and comments. It was as if everybody in Degrassi was there. Paige strutted around with some senior on her arm, as she giggled and slapped him on the arm. Manny sat there chatting with Derrick, and they kept looking at the door when someone walked in, maybe they were waiting on the slut Emma Nelson. Theresa sat back with Chris as they talked about god knows what, but The Dot was getting paid, and it was a busy day. It was full of laughter and eating, tomorrow would be the last day of school, and the kids couldn't wait. **

**Just then Ellie and Ashley walked in and headed straight to the back. "Dumb broads" Toya said as she grimed them. "Chill, where's yo boo?" Tiyanna asked trying to change the subject. "He's at home sleep or chillin with his cousins" Toya said as she played with cookies. "Yours?" Toya said with a grin. "Funny. I don't have a boo. But can you believe that Derrick had the nerve to show up where I lay my head, and act like he was my parent. Wondering where I was and all that crap!" Tiyanna said rolling her eyes. "Why were you late, I called you when I got home and got the answering machine" Toya asked. "Damn, a girl can't go get some coffee and donuts with a guy" Tiyanna said rolling her eyes.**

"**Not a guy, your future BOO, Craig Manning." Toya said and broke out laughing. "Whatever, it's not that deep" Tiyanna said trying to play it off. Tiyanna should have known from the look on Toya's face that something was about to happen, but suddenly she felt a pair of hands over her eyes. "HHmm…Craig?" Tiyanna said guessing, because she saw the look in Toya's eyes. She knew it had to be him. "How'd you know it was me" Craig said sighing and sitting down next to Tiyanna. "Because, I just do. What brings you here?" Tiyanna said grabbing one of Toya's chocolate chip cookies. "Me and the guys just decided to come here and chill out" Craig said breaking a piece and taking it from Tiyanna. As he popped the warm cookie into his mouth, he slowly chewed as Sully rolled his eyes. "I had no choice, there is nothing else to do anyways" Sully commented, as he too took a seat.**

"**Wow Sully, for a second I thought you left Degrassi" Tiyanna said. Sully just shook his head and went up to order. While Jimmy took his seat. Tiyanna was so happy to see Craig, even though she had just seen him not too long ago. Day after day, she was falling harder and harder for Craig. She thought back to the conversation she had with Derrick, and she felt that had to be the reasons for her actions. But he seemed happy with the decisions, or he was only doing that to try and hurt her. Whatever it was, it wasn't working.**

**While Tiyanna was in thought, Manny sat back with Derrick waiting on Emma. Manny needed somebody to save her from Derrick. He seemed to be obsessed. All he seemed to be talking about was Tiyanna. So fucking what they got into an argument. She didn't understand why he was even at her place. He was whipped and he didn't even get any pussy from the bitch! That was very unlikely to happen. She did nothing for him, besides claim she loved him, and he was on her tail. But she fucks guys and they forget all about her.**

**Manny thought about how she used to be so innocent and pure, and now fucking her was like fucking every guy in Canada. She had willingly given her body to any guy that was worth it. What did she get from it? A couple of rides in expensive cars, some money, and a couple of pieces of jewelry, and some nice clothes. But would she trade all that for love? This minute she was feeling like she would. But a slap in the arm by Derrick put her back in reality. Who would love a slut? Sluts were meant to be there for the fun, and then you leave them and go to the one you love. Sluts are mistresses. **

"**Are you listening?" Derrick said, seeing that Manny was in a daze. "Yeah, I am" Manny said as she continued eating her chicken pita. "So she starts going off on me, and I know I deserved it. But I feel as if it was just so much I could take. I-" Derrick stopped. He was really getting pathetic. He was discussing his problems with Manuella Santos. Maybe he should just relieve his stress by fucking her. Just then Emma walked in. She seemed as cold as ever. **

"**Sorry" Emma blankly stated as she took a seat. She couldn't get Bob off her mind. From the moment she stopped talking to him, she thought about the possibilities. Being his ride or die chick, labeled as his wifey. They could be like Romeo and Juliet, Bonnie and Clyde, Tristan and Isolde, Corey and Topanga, just true love. Emma thought. Maybe it was because she thought about all that money that he had. It would be pure bliss. They wouldn't even have to step foot in the dot. They'd be at expensive restaurants, wearing designer clothes and having a good time. **

"**Yeah whatever Emma. What took you so long anyway?" Manny questioned, she was getting bored. "Don't worry about that. You guys are boring anyway, no excitement here" Emma said rolling her eyes. But deep down she was thinking about Bob's amazing sea green eyes. She could just imagine the sex she'd have with him. "Gosh I can't stand that slut" Emma said being snapped back into the real world by Tiyanna's laugh. "Nothing is that funny, for her to be laughing every two seconds.**

"**I know" Manny said co-signing. She wondered where Elijah was. As much as she was pissed by seeing Tiyanna and Craig having such a good time, she couldn't even go over there and try to stop them. It would be no use. Plus, she'd probably end up getting her ass kicked by Toya and Tiyanna. But being a mistress wasn't so bad it felt good, even for just a few moments; she saw the look of lust in their eyes. They wanted her, even if it was for sex, it was wonderful. **

**Even if it couldn't compare to the high of love, it still felt good. Manuella Santos loved it. But she just couldn't let Theresa or Tiyanna have happy relationships. Why should they, if she couldn't. Manny felt that she should just relax, and think some things over. Plus school was almost out. She put her head down on the table, while Emma and Derrick chatted I up. Manny completely tuned everything out and just thought about her decisions.**

**As Manny put her head down, Craig seemed to notice, but didn't really pay it any mind, since his cell phone started ringing instantly. It was none other than Ashley; he wondered what the hell she wanted. But he just decided to put his phone on vibrate, and continued talking to Tiyanna. Tiyanna stopped and looked at Craig. "You sure that wasn't important?" Tiyanna questioned, she didn't want him to ignore a call because of her chit chat. "Nah, nothing important. I just put it on vibrate, so nothing will disrupt your lovely voice" Craig said with a bright smile.**

"**Aww, so sweet. Thanks Craig" Tiyanna said feeling gullible all of a sudden. They were in their own little world, while Jimmy and Toya chatted about sports. While Sully ate like there was no more food left in the world. "It's true" Craig said as he toyed with her hand. It was just so soft. "I know I told you I won't wait forever, you remember it right?" Craig said seriously. Craig just wanted to make his dream come true. He knew he would treat Tiyanna like the wonderful lady she was, and he just hoped that Derrick wouldn't be getting into Tiyanna's head with the bullshit. **

**Tiyanna just started into his eyes, and just knew that Craig was really being honest to her. Maybe he was her soul mate, if not he played a damn good game. Maybe he was her destiny, if it was meant to be, then they could take it nice and slow. Things aren't usually good if they are rushed. All Craig wanted to do was bring his dream to life. Tiyanna didn't think she could feel something so strong. She felt like holding onto the moment before it was mere memory. She just looked into his eyes; she just loved what she saw.**

**She remembered telling him not to hold back from her, but she could only hope and pray that he stayed to his word. The sophomore couldn't fake it, before she knew his name she had a feeling that she couldn't describe. Since the first day of school, the first time she laid eyes on him. Manny was playing with her hair trying to get his attention, while he talked to Mr. Simpson. At this moment she felt like being his girlfriend right on the spot, but she had to spend time with him and get to know him. Get to know his character, and how he was. **

"**Craig, you know I like you. The feelings are mutual. But I don't want to be in a fake relationship. I cherish my feelings, and my heart can easily break. But I have to know who you really are. Love doesn't grow in a day, and you know that. But if this is real, we don't have to rush it, it will come naturally" Tiyanna said speaking her mind, and broke into a smile. Craig seemed to agree with her. "I guess your right. If we take time, then the feelings might last" Craig said as he embraced her.**

**At that moment, Tiyanna felt so good, she felt like never before. But many things don't last. So if this was real, she'd milk it for all she could. So in the end, she'd walk away from the relationship with some good times, and some learning experiences. She didn't know who leaned in first or what, but she caught herself in a long romantic kiss with Craig, and she was loving it. She was in pure bliss. Craig Manning could kiss his ass off! He was so gentle with it, it was like in the movies, he took his time, and it felt wonderful!**

**If kissing was like this, then she wondered what his sex game was like. This wasn't like Tiyanna, but Craig was opening her eyes and ears without knowing, and soon he'd be opening her legs to some things too. **

**While they were feeling that love was in the air for them. Lust seemed to be in the air for a student in Degrassi.……..**

**The Degrassi student sat back in the car as Bob drove. Maybe the student was in love, or maybe they were in lust. Whatever it was Bob really was into it. But if approached he'd deny it, but he had his reasons. It was about respect. But now he didn't have to think about that. "So where are we going?" The student asked the 21 year old Bob. "We are going over my house, order some pizza, or Chinese, and catch a movie, would you like that?" Bob saying, knowing the Degrassi student would agree. Just as Bob thought, the teen agreed. **

"**What movie?" The teen questioned. "Um, I'm thinking about 'The Day after Tomorrow' or 'In Good Company'". Bob said as he checked for his wallet. Pulling up to the Blockbuster, they hopped out. Renting the movies, and getting a couple of snacks, they hopped back in Bob's car. The teen seemed ecstatic hanging out with Bob. The Bob that everybody talked about, and wanted to be around. This Degrassi teen was hanging around him, this very day. **

**But they haven't been hanging around each other that much these days. "Baby, why haven't we been hanging around that much anymore?" The teen asked wondering if there was someone else. "Its business, just chill" Bob replied, just thinking about the amazing head this teen gave. Plus the sex was just incredible. **

**It just relaxed him, and made him feel whole. He couldn't wait till he got back to his place. Bob was lucky that his mom was out of town, so he had the house to himself. But if his mom was home, he could have still gotten to do the damn thang. But the Degrassi teen just had to keep quiet. But it would be heard, since Bob would be laying that pipe like never before. **

**But he liked messing around with this particular person. There were never any excuses. Anytime he wanted it, where ever he wanted it, he got it. That was the beauty of it. They would do it almost anywhere, but then Bob's conscience would kick in, and he would feel terrible. He could have gotten caught. What would that do to his reputation? But Bob didn't have these thoughts when he was going all up in the teen day in and day out.**

**Once they got to Bob's place, it was on and popping. They had mind blowing sex, and had a major appetite. After grubbing, they sat back and watched a movie. As they sat back, the teen was watching the movie, while Bob was in thought. Maybe he should get a connect and start moving some powder, or some other stuff people needed. He felt that he was a hustler, and he needed to get from under Cobain. People were starting to know him, and he wanted to get real big, bigger than they thought he was. He wasn't that big, Cobain and his people just let him take a lot of credit, for stuff he didn't even know how to do. **

**But Bob wanted to learn how to do some of these things that he took credit for doing. Maybe he should start his own empire, with his own connect. It shouldn't be that hard. Since he already had a rep, people would be very glad to be on his squad and work for him. Instead of him working for Slick and his people. Bob felt that he'd do something about his situation. _"I'm gonna talk to e'm our next meet"_ he thought to himself, sighed as he laid back and relaxed. He thought he was ready to rule the world.**

**In another place, with another thought in mind Tiyanna's mother laid on the couch breastfeeding her young son. She was so lucky to have him still alive; the doctors said he'd be fine. She'd just have to take him to the hospital every two weeks o he'd be checked on. Plus things were looking kind of better for her and her ex husband. Even though she couldn't help but to think about Tiyanna. Yeah she'd beat her, but she'd style her up in the latest trends. She was just the closest to vent her frustration on. Tiyanna was just a goody two shoes, she just had to be hiding something. There was that saying, saying the quiet ones should be watched closer than the loud ones. **

**But she just wanted to keep happy thoughts in her head, and not drive herself insane thinking about Tiyanna. Looking out her bedroom door she saw Chanell chatting it up on cell phone in the hallway. Yvette laid De'Vante down in his crib. She didn't let him have his own nursery because he could have stopped breathing in the middle of the night, plus she just didn't want him in his own room unsupervised.**

**Looking at De'Vante she couldn't help but remember Greg's words. _"Maybe god took your daughter away from you because he didn't want her hurt. Those are probably the words Tiyanna says every night, from all the shit ya'll put her through. God didn't want to give you another daughter, because of how you treat Tiyanna. Why put Di'Andra on this earth so you can just mistreat her. So he let her go to heaven. You need to make a change in life Yvette. Stop treating my daughter like that. Or I will take her from you. I'm trying to straighten up my act… and when I'm done with the transition, Tiyanna will live with me!" _ Why couldn't she just pick up the phone call Tiyanna, get her to come home, Greg moves back in, and they become a happily ever after.**

"**Why can't life be like in the movies?" Yvette said sighing. Questioning no one in particular. Things just had to be complicated in her life. The man she yearns for leaves her, two daughters leave her, and her mom is a bit of a nut job. But Greg means what he says. Tiyanna moved in with him, and he's probably right about Di'Andra. "I need help" Yvette sighed admitting it to herself, not believing what came out of her mouth.**

**She didn't want Tiyanna to hate her, and life was so short. She could die without ever apologizing for the hell she put Tiyanna to. Tiyanna could be deceased feeling that her family hated her. "This damn family needs some counseling" Yvette said shaking her head. She didn't want De'Vante to grow up in this type of environment. Treating people like shit wasn't good, plus respect is also a good thing.**

**This wasn't any fairytale so it wouldn't take 5 seconds for things to be back to normal. But, only time could tell. Even if they didn't go to professional help, they all had to have weekly gatherings to try and end the bullshit. **

**While Yvette was in deep thought about her family, the teens at The Dot were buzzing with chatter. "Babe, you are crazy" Paige said slapping Sam in the arm for the hundredth time today. But he didn't really seem to mind. The Degrassi senior seemed to be enjoying the Juniors Company. Plus Paige herself seemed to be ecstatic. The 6'3 senior was a major sports fan, and apart of the basketball team. Sam was tan, with brown eyes and dark brown hair, and the ladies loved him. **

**But one in particular wanted to catch his attention mad. Paige Michalchuk. After the fight incident, Paige started to notice Sam for the first time. One day he was just the tan lanky guy on the team. The next, he was the tall, lean, and sexy guy on the team, and if he was a burger, let's just say Paige would want a bite. "Tomorrow is the last day, ya going?" Sam asked, he always spoke in short simple sentences. **

"**I don't know, Not much is going to be going on. What you got something planned for us?" Paige said with so much hope in her eyes. "Maybe, depends on my mood" Sam said taking a sip of his Dr.Pepper. "Babe, you wanna ditch" Paige saying wondering what else he could have in mind. "I think I have practice" Sam replied as he looked around the local hang out.**

"**I'll come and watch, and maybe we could hook up after?" Paige asked hoping he'd agree. He hasn't asked her out yet, and Paige was waiting so patiently. Guys always asked her out, so what was taking him so long? But Sam on the other hand, has always had girls approach and ask him out. So they'd just be waiting, unless one of them gives up.**

"**We'll See" Sam said flatly and yawned; he was getting damn tired, and felt like sleeping for hours. "Why not just a plain yes or no?" Paige questioned pouting. "Cuz I said well see" Sam said grabbing a jelly donut off his plate. "Okay" Paige said folding her arms. "See ya when I see ya" Sam said and walked out the door. Leaving Paige just sitting there and looking at him hop in his car and heading to where ever he was going.**

"**Could have said Bye!" Paige said into her phone. "Didn't I just speak to you less than 5 seconds ago?" Sam replied, saying about the longest sentence he's ever said to Paige. "Yeah, but you just left me" Paige said feeling dissed. "I said I'll see you when I see ya." Sam said hanging up the phone.**

**He needed some weed and some peace. "Pimpin aint easy" he said to himself with a grin. Sam didn't like searching the streets for business. He likes to associate himself with people he knows. So there won't be any funny business going on. If he just drove up to somebody in the streets they could just jack him.**

**So he called one of his friends. "Yo, you got that Green Day CD?" Sam said speaking the usual. "Nope, not at all. I let Shane borrow it" his friend replied. "K" San added and ended the conversation. "Shit" Sam stated and headed to his house. 'No weed, and boredom, I'm heading straight to bed" Sam replied getting out the car and heading inside his crib.**

**As Sam headed inside his house, Bob and the Degrassi teen were heading out of bob's crib. "I had a nice time" the teen stated as they hopped in the car. "Yup, plenty more will follow" Bob replied with a grin. Bob did have a good time and he was hoping to have many more moments like that. But his mind kept drifting to him getting his own connects. He wanted to make that big money. He wanted to be like Scarface, he wanted an empire. To be feared by all, and tested by none.**

**He wanted Toronto, Montreal, Scarborough, London, all those places to be his. He wanted power, but could he handle it? In life lessons are to be learned, and wrong decisions to be made so we can learn from it.**

**The right choice is always in front of our eyes, but we as humans go for the wrong one at times. But sometimes there is just so much going on to be able make the right choice.**


End file.
